Time Of Living
by Dual Minds
Summary: San Fransokyo is known as the home of best medicines in the world and with that, two companies withstand mighty above all else. Meanwhile, Tadashi Hamada and Taichi Fujisaki is hired to Almzicle Corporation, together with Hiro and Chihiro without any idea about the world they will enter. Misfortunes came after, along with the young boy named Andrew. Now, survival will be on hand.
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**Time Of Living**

 **by: Dual Minds  
**

* * *

 **Cyonil: *peeks over the door* Hey, the show isn't yet starting! Let's go in!**

 **Trishia: *holding a stuffed Monokuma* Phuhuhu! Golly, now I'm nervous.**

 **Cyonil: *facepalm* Hey. We decided already, right? Don't be a party pooper and err... Why Monokuma?**

 **Trishia: I can't choose between Ochobot or Baymax or this monochrome pooper.**

 **Cyonil: Eh? Hey look, Ochobot and Baymax is fine! But why that sadistic bear. Haist. I guess let's go in. *opens the door* Hello!**

 **Trishia: Hi.**

 **Cyonil: Hello readers! We are the Dual Minds at your service! We are the operators of this movie we will show to you and I hope you'll like it! Anyways, I'm Cyonil, Cyon will be fine. *turns to Trishia* Uhh.. Give some energy, man.**

 **Trishia: *hold Monokuma in front* Hellooooo! And welcome to your despair! Just kidding! The despair will be later, so right now have some your little "Hope" and better use it wisely! Did I do it right?**

 **Cyonil: Whoa! That's too much I think?**

 **Trishia: Ehehheehe. Well I don't know what to say next. Well, let's go on with the story and the chu chus.**

 **Cyonil: Yosh! Let's do it together!**

 **Trishia: Okay! So...say the thing.**

 **Cyonil: Yeah.**

 **Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING! JUST THE PLOT!**

 **Trishia: Not Big Hero 6, not Pokemon, not Danganronpa, not Puteri, and not even Boboiboy. That's that.**

* * *

 **Chapter 0: Prologue**

* * *

 _Approximately, 11:21 pm_

 _XXday, Silph Corporation Building_

 _XX XX, 201X_

* * *

San Fransokyo was known in the world as the best manufacturing state of medicines. It was also the home of great pharmacists and doctors as people around the world were dreaming to study medicine in this city. It was true that it was owning the throne in the market in terms of the said field, however, two months ago, a conspiracy happened in the whole city and the issue was about...

 **"Silph Corporation Under Investigation Drug Overdose"**

"Hand me another newspaper Petrel," A man indignantly said. He was a man about in mid-30's with black hair and eyes. He had broad shoulders and muscular build as he was donned with black suit; describing his appearance as a high authorized person. He had a newspaper on his hands which was not given any mercy; cramped until it formed as a paper ball and thawed it on the face of another man, standing beside him which looked as his under employee. The standing man — called as "Petrel" — accepted his boss's maltreatment towards him and took the cramped newspaper; hiding on his pocket.

"If you don't mind, boss, I strongly suggest you in my down presence not to buy newspaper for another two months. The headline will stay the same and I was hoping you will not like to see your office a paper factory." Petrel answered respectfully to his boss who was still vindictive about the headline on the newspaper. He needed to be calm at this point since it was his duty to get in this course whenever his boss was in a critical state.

Sitting firmly on the couch, the man gritted his teeth as his sharp black eyes suddenly blazed in anger. He was literally burning in madness as he glared at Petrel, a deadliest one.

" **I'M NOT PAYING YOU TO SUGGEST NONSENSICAL THINGS. REMEMBER, IF YOU FAILED WITH THIS ONE AGAIN, I'LL BRING YOU BACK IN THE TRASH WHERE YOU ARE BELONG!** " The man roared at him, seemingly underestimating Petrel. As he brought back his stare on the table, he smashed his hands with a bam on it to release his uncollected anger.

"By the way, where is that 'scientist' are you talking about?" The man asked his employee without lowering down his voice.

And since Petrel knew his "duty", he obliged himself to respond. "The scientist will be here on time."

"Are you looking for me, 'Mr. Head Rocket'?" A young lady who sounded seductive appeared on the doors of his office. She was wearing a red dress under her red lab coat; seemed recognisable to the people in his company. Her red mid-heel shoes are tapping loudly on the floor until she reached to his table.

She sat down on his table; not bothering that there was actually a chair to sit on. "What's wrong, little man? Stress caught you down again? It's not healthy for a strong man like you, Giovanni." her voice was sounding like cooing her boss. It was her usual sarcasm since she knew the current crisis of the company.

Like what the woman called to the vindictive man, Giovanni slowly narrowed his eyes towards her. A murderous intent was evident on him, but since the important person had arrived, he collected his composure together while setting his anger aside.

"Your sweet words can't lure me down." Giovanni sneered, still in the bad mood. "I'll straight you to the point, tell me your procedures. Prove everything or you can't get outside alive." he threatened. Despite of his current mood, it was still obvious that he was so desperate to save his company or... clean his dirty name all over San Fransokyo, more conspicuous in a sense.

In other way around, Petrel began to perk up his eyebrow; signalling to the woman to speak up. He was required to be certain for this probable solution so that person should make an assurance to rise the company again on top. Or, his life would be at stake if ever this one failed.

Giovanni leaned over his head to get the same height level of the woman. After a short while, he smashed the table once again. "Answer me."

The lady smirked, not even affected from Giovanni's intentions to kill her. "You think that Carol Malus Dienheim don't have any amazing ideas? Of course, I have." She took out a paper from her pocket and unfolded it as it showed that it was an outdated newspaper featuring their rival company. "Have you ever wonder why the Almzicle Company became so successful than us? That everyone relied on their medicines so much than ours? That they believed that they are maker of miracles by medical science?"

The lady scientist was pacing back and forth with her long braided hair literally sweeping the floor while walking.

"Are you saying that they were **TOO BETTER** than **MINE**? Are you trying to mock me?" Giovanni spanked his hands again as he stood up. He intolerantly grabbed away the paper from Carol as he torn it to many pieces. "If you will just come here to degrade **MY COMPANY** , I better shot your head, here and right now!"

Giovanni pulled his gun from his belt and aimed it towards the scientist. Petrel couldn't help but panic on the side while mouthing, "Get straight to the point!", in inaudible way. His boss misinterpreted her words. It was one thing he was worried about, where her sarcasm and his boss' wrath would clash in some point.

"I don't give a single damn on that company, I just wanted profit rather than their so called miracle medicines!" Giovanni outburst.

"Okay, fine. I'll tell you my plan. So listen closely. **AND PUT THAT GODFORSAKEN GUN DOWN**!" she yelled in rage until she went to her calm demeanour after sitting on the chair. "If we could sneak in to a company, we could get some information from them. Then we could concoct the similar medicine they have, so no one would notice that we're plagiarising."

The hot-headed man still didn't mind to lower his weapon down as Petrel slightly approached to his boss from behind. "Boss, she will be desperately needed to restore our glory, as much as yours. Her brain will be the certain answer to all our queries. And..." Petrel reached out for the gun and drawing it down carefully, "...the answer isn't bloodshed. I'm hoping that you will calm down now, Boss."

Giovanni realized his ever loyal servant was right so he lowered the gun in submission. However, he just threw it on the floor aimlessly as he slumped down on the couch. His manly shoulders grew more wide and he beholden his eyes on the woman in front of him, bothering not to blink even just for a second.

"There. Don't anger me for another time or I'll command him to dispose your body into somewhere else." Giovanni threatened once again, along with his darkening face. "Continue."

"The Almzicle Company is heavily guarded with modern technology. Any traces from the security cameras shows faces of approximately 90.9 thousand people who visited the company and will be taken notes from their security. They can catch any intruders at the glimpse of their own eye. We can't even hack their systems because they will fight back with their own hackers nor we can't sneak in to their company because they know us. This is medical war we are facing." her face revealed some seriousness and fierce determination from her plan, "So we will go with traditional method of intruding the company without us getting caught."

Giovanni, with a certain answer from his mind, tilted his head. "You mean..." he cut off his sentence and without any seconds later, a smirk appear on his lips. "You aren't kidding me, right?" Sarcasm was hinted on his voice, and it made Petrel smacked his face with his palm. It was possible that Giovanni would gone outrage again if he would make Carol's whole statement as a joke. No one was even sure with the meaning of that smirk.

"Yes, yes! Now you're getting it!" Carol showed pure excitement. "We need a MOLE. And not just any Mole, a Mole that no one has ever expected it to be! We can place the Mole to the Company without any detections from anyone and anything at all. We just have to sit here and let the 'assets' fall into OUR hands of getting their information!" she stood up from her chair and slammed her hands to the table. "It will be the experiment of the lifetime! Think of it, Giovanni. No one would expect a Mole that is created by **CAROL MALUS DIENHEIM**!" Carol began to laugh wildly like a mad scientist.

This time, another sarcastic laugh echoed throughout the room. It lasted for a few minutes as it died down in a deadly silence; a creepy atmosphere that no one would wish to stay.

"Is that all? Your offer?" Giovanni asked with a beam, but frowned seriously afterwards, "A mole? A **MOLE**? How cheap is that, huh?" he turned to Petrel, "Is this who do you call the best scientist in the black market? Are you kidding me... **ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!** "

Petrel step back, "B-Boss, calm down! Think about what she said again!"

Giovanni opened his palm, "Give me the gun again... And **I'LL SHOOT BOTH OF YOU! CLOWNS**!"

Carol was never afraid of the gun threat, rather the only thing she ever wanted was her plan to propose. She wanted to do it so badly that she could not hold her laugh, nor even sustain the serious face.

"Well I'm your waste then! Think about it, the Silph Company has numerous workers that can be detected. But with MY mole, no one would even suspect it. That's because MY mole wasn't even existed in this time, I hid it very well from the eyes of the people in San Fransokyo. Also, it's not cheap. In fact, it cost a child. All you have to do is say yes and we could get started. Believe me, Giovanni. I'm your only hope to get rid of that dirty name." she kept on laughing. She was thinking Giovanni would be so silly if he would not accept her proposal.

Giovanni was waiting for Petrel for his gun. However, even Petrel picked it up, he chose not to hand it over his boss, instead, he slid it inside his suit.

Petrel emerged a serious facade. "Please reconsider it, Boss. She is right. She's our only hope for this. She's the last slot I know we can count on and other than her, there is no one already. No one can help us. And if that happens, we can't pay any of our debts with our stockholders. Think about it," he sighed, "if ever she failed, take my life instead, Boss."

Giovanni retained his silence as he rose up to face his most loyal servant, "You are pretty sure about this maniac, huh?" he glimpsed at Carol then to Petrel again, "You have been loyal for almost a decade and your contribution is highly recognize in my company. Perhaps, I can hear your plea."

Giovanni seated down again, hiding the lion inside him. "Fine. I shall give you sufficient funds for your research and I'm expecting a whole percent of its success..." he glanced venomously to his servant again, "...or else I'll dug you a grave, in accordance of what we all have opted tonight."

Carol laughed once again, but it was not a maniacal laugh. It was her real laugh. She was relieved truly that her plan of doing the Mole was approved.

In such excitement from the result of their negotiation, she bended a bow like a ballerina, "The pleasure is all mine. I won't let you down, Giovanni. This Mole is one of a kind. You won't even surprised of what I will do to the Mole too." she paused briefly, "The Mole will be the company's success, I'm extremely sure of it."

She faced him with a creepy smile that would mark of her insanity...


	2. Chapter 1: It's Starting

**Chapter 1: It's Starting**

* * *

 _Approximately, 9:17 pm_

 _Sunday, Hamada's Residence_

 _January 16, 201X_

* * *

It was another night in San Fransokyo and Hiro was out botfighting, **AGAIN**. Good thing Tadashi was able to save him before he got mugged by his opponents because he won the battle, except for the misfortune of getting caught and arrested due to illegal botfighting.

Their Aunt Cass picked the brothers up from the police station, receiving their ears twisted from her. The two had to listen to her lectures, until she finished and stressed eating.

Tadashi went upstairs with his younger brother, placing his helmet to the hanger and jacket on his bed. "You better make this up to Aunt Cass before she eats everything in the cafe." he scolded him or perhaps trying to remind him to do the right thing.

Hiro actually never mind being illegally arrested and being scolded by their Aunt. Truly, it was annoying being repetitively lectured but he was just minding to have another botfight tonight. In actuality, he was facing his computer again and browsing the online setting up of another botfight. Hiro was prepared on his "follow-up" words, although it was sounding gibberish on his hearing.

In order to let his brother not to feel unheard, Hiro chose to say something he hoped that could match with their so-called conversation. "For sure." he answered without taking his eyes away on the computer.

Tadashi turned around to see that Hiro was doing something on his computer. He was wondering what he was up to at this hour.

"And I hope you learned your lesson, bonehead." Tadashi even called him teasingly as Bonehead whenever his brother was out to his crazy mischief.

"Absolutely," Hiro replied immediately, cutting their small talk off before he might click a wrong button in the botfighting window. His eyes were too focused on it. He inwardly smirk when learning that there was another botfighting event at 10 pm. He looked down on the corner of the monitor and saw that he still had 37 minutes to catch up.

The older brother peered at Hiro's computer to see a botfighting window, finding out that he was not listening at all. "You're going botfighting, aren't you?"

While Hiro was finishing the signing up for the event, he glanced slightly to Tadashi. "There's a fight across town!" he sounded overjoyed, like he never came from a police station, "If I book, I can still make it!"

The young botfighter stood up from his chair enthusiastically. He was excited to claim another win in this fight. He fetched on his black monochrome robot and hastily walked outside of the room.

The older brother was able to grab Hiro's hood before he would even took a step on the stairs. He pulled his younger brother backwards in order to face him.

"When are you going to start doing something with that big brain of yours?" he even tapped to Hiro's forehead so he could get the idea of what he was talking about.

Hiro caressed his forehead after being tapped by his older brother. He narrowed his eyes slightly and rolled it afterwards. "What? Go to college like you? So people can tell stuff I already know?" He let out a small tiring sigh and thought that his brother was being "concern" again of his future life.

He thought that Tadashi was thinking that he would gone a hooligan if he wouldn't be able to finish college... which he had seen as a joke and a ridiculous idea. He was a genius after all, and he could survive in the world even without entering that "nerd school", his colloquial term for college.

He could only stare at his little brother. So he could answer back at him now? Wait, he was already this cocky before so it was normal for him to answer back. But still, Tadashi was not amused.

"Unbelievable. Oh, what would mom and dad say?" he voiced out in disbelief. He was worried if what would happen to him when his parents found out... If they still had parents anyway.

Hiro twitched his lip on the side. He even frowned his forehead as he shot back, "I dunno, they're gone. They died when I was 3, remember?"

It was true, yes, it really was. The dead couldn't rise from its rest, right? Hiro was certain that he was logically right. His parents couldn't lecture or scold him like his Aunt Cass used to because they were already gone, a long time ago.

Tadashi remembered about what happened to his parents when he was young. They died from an accident years ago. His brother could remember his parents' statuses, but not to the point of what exactly happened to them.

Tadashi stared at his brother. As he was going down to the stairs, he noticed Hiro's steps was sounding like he was a little upset from the subject that he gave.

"Hey!" Tadashi picked up Hiro's helmet and threw it to him. "I'll take you."

From spacing out, Hiro was still able to catch the helmet when his brother thawed it to him. A surprise emotion overwhelmed him, taking a sight towards his brother.

Slowly, a toothily grin appeared on his face, matching a glow of excitement on his eyes. "Really?" Hiro asked in awe, and the grin gone broader.

The kind brother sighed as he picked up his own helmet, "I can't stop you from going, but I'm not letting you go on your own."

Now, Hiro couldn't contain his excitement anymore. "Sweet!" he said in glee as they went downstairs and out the house again.

For one thing, Hiro was not aware that Tadashi was plotting something. By the time Tadashi started his moped, he accelerated to the place where he only knew he could go. Of course, he was aware that Hiro would be surprised that he drove him pass the botfighting location, but he would not care anyway.

"Where are we going, Nii-chan?" Hiro began to ask when he felt that their direction was going nowhere. The event area supposed to be on the other way around. He pursed his lips, while waiting for his brother to answer. And then, his feeling got odd.

"Gotta grab something!" he replied to Hiro. Well he was half telling a truth and half telling a lie. He was driving towards a "certain" house and planning to park there.

"Hm... Alrighty then." Hiro just took reconsideration of his brother's word. Might be his brother was having something to give on him... Might be a lucky charm... A power-up gear for his robot... He shook his head about the ridiculous ideas popping on his head. Tadashi was a kind brother to him, but he was not the type of guy who would be so supportive of him when it came to botfighting. But maybe... This time could be different.

A mischievous grin plastered on his face, thinking that maybe Tadashi finally realized that botfighting was actually fun... Or not?

* * *

 _Approximately, 9:42 pm_

 _Sunday, Another House Residence_

 _January 16, 201X_

* * *

Tadashi parked his moped in a house nearby. He was glad that it was far from the bot fighting location. He looked at the house to see if it was the right one and soon after, he politely knocked the door 3 times while patiently waiting for an answer.

Hiro followed his brother and stood beside him while waiting for someone to open the door. He couldn't help but pursed his lips again in boredom. He looked on his wristwatch and it was getting...

Hiro's eyes widened as he began to tug his brother's sleeve in desperation. "Nii-chan! We are getting late in the botfight! Maybe we can get this tomorrow or later right?" he said incredulously. "But the **MOST** important thing now is to catch up!"

"Relax, you big baby. We'll get in and out. I just want to get something from a friend of mine." Tadashi knocked the door again in hopes for his friend to answer it. "Mr. Fujisaki? It's me Tadashi!" he started raising his voice from calling out.

Hiro sighed annoyingly. He turned his back while murmuring things against the world. He was even mimicking his brother's way of speech until he exhaled exasperatingly.

Tadashi waited for seconds until he heard some foot steps from the door. He could also hear the sound of the door unlocking as it gradually opened to see a young man.

"Tadashi? Oh! It's really you, thank goodness! G-g-good evening." the man spoke with a smile of relief on his face.

Hiro stopped on his cursing ritual when he heard that someone called out on his brother's name.

"Probably the one he is calling out..." Hiro thought as he spun his heels to turn around and saw a man with shaggy light brown hair, wearing an eyeglass, a striped long sleeve cloth and black trousers. But, since he was still looking forward to join the botfight, he decided to enter the scene while masking an innocent face.

"Who is he, Nii-chan?" Hiro asked, and from the tone of his voice, he seemed to show some disrespect towards the man. It was pretty obvious that he had this motive to leave and get on the event instead.

Tadashi seemed to be annoyed from Hiro's rudeness. He knew that he was too excited to go botfighting, as usual. But the young man never mind about it, and instead, he showed him some courtesy.

"Let me introduce you myself, my name is Taichi Fujisaki. Your brother and I met in his school years ago, we became friends after that. I'm very sorry if I caused some activity conflicts between you two, this was unexpected just now." the man named Tachi was quite timid yet polite to Tadashi's brother but mostly worried about their relationship as much.

"Oh no, Mr. Fujisaki. It's fine, I just wanted to see our project if you don't mind." Tadashi asked permission from Taichi in which he politely beckoned them inside his house.

"Come in to the living room."

Hiro's jaw dropped while slumping his arms down. His face twitched involuntary and got shocked on the man's answer on his behaviour. Even his teachers would likely to kick him out on the school for him being so cocky, but this one only showed no malice on it.

However, the botfighting still stuck on his mind, he never prevented himself to scream. " **WHAAAT?!** We can't make in time if we will still stay on his house! Nii-chan!" He even did not bother to ask the other details about the project that his brother stated, and the botfighting was his top "priority" to give concern.

The older brother face palmed from Hiro's attitude, "Please forgive me about Hiro, he's just too excited for botfighting too much." Emphasise on the "botfighting'" part since Tadashi was getting a hard time in making the bad habit inside Hiro's head gone.

"It's okay, I'm having the same experience with my son too." Taichi replied serenely. This situation was normal for Taichi since he clearly looked like a veteran in managing teen children. Then, a bright idea popped on his head, "Why don't you two see my son while I finish some touches to the project." he said to the brothers.

Tadashi blinked for a moment, until he thought that at least Hiro could meet a new friend for a change. "Sure. I think Hiro would love to have a friend." Tadashi said it with slight sarcasm while facing Hiro as he called his brother so they could go upstairs.

"Whatever." Hiro said while exhaling. He felt like he was trapped by his brother, which Tadashi successfully did. He just followed his brother, walking in zombie way.

They reached the upstairs. Hiro faced away while brushing his head which looked like a bird's nest now. He felt so lazy again as his enthusiasm suddenly begone. "Okay, thank you brother for bringing me here. Thanks a lot." He crossed his arms and pouted his lips, with a scowl. "Now, I can't go to the botfighting."

Tadashi just rolled his eyes. He successfully did trapped Hiro so he could not go to the botfighting tournament. At least he was safe from this thugs from beating him up. That was the last thing that he would ever do, if ever.

The kind older brother stopped by a door, politely knocking it 3 times. "Chihiro, it's me Tadashi. May I come in?"

* * *

Meanwhile, behind the doors of the room where Tadashi and Hiro was standing, the interior was so dark and too impossible to recognize, except on the open monitor with codes and symbols. A pair of honey brown eyes abruptly shifted its gaze towards the door.

* * *

Back to the outside, Hiro was still on his tantrums about the tricking that his brother did to him.

The knob from the door twisted slightly as a voice spoke up. "Oh, Onii! Glad to see you here... Of course you may come in..."

Hiro ignored the current scene as he continued on his immature behaviour, and still scowling deeply.

Tadashi pushed Hiro towards Chihiro's room. It was dark, but he did not mind. He was just concerned about the environment though. He tried to find the light switch in the room, although it was really dark. Finally, he touched something, flipping the switch that turned on the lightbulb.

As the light went on, a young kid with the same age as Hiro, was sitting in front of a computer that seemed busy on doing something.

Tadashi gladly went to Chihiro and ruffled his hair a bit, "So, how are you?"

"Pfft," Hiro tried not to burst out laughing. He put both of his hands on his mouth but it seemed he couldn't hold it longer and totally released it wholeheartedly. "Nii-chan? Where is HIS SON?" he asked, referring to Mr. Fujisaki's son.

But "son"? Hiro was not sure of it. He didn't know if his eyes were fooling him, but, he could only see a person wearing a green long sleeve blouse with a ribbon and brown balloon skirt. He could only clearly saw a "girl" in that clothing.

And that person who was sitting in front of a computer was a girl and might be the "Chihiro" they were talking about.

Tadashi looked at Hiro and then at Chihiro. As a matter of fact, he was wishing that Hiro could get along with Taichi's son. By describing the two young boys, they had the same messy hair, their passion for technology, and somehow both of them were having a hard time in making friends.

Tadashi hoped that this would help Hiro and Chihiro at the same time.

"Hiro, meet Mr. Fujisaki's **SON**. Chihiro Fujisaki."

"Well, Nii-chan. Can I drive your moped? I better go to the botfighting myself." Hiro asked lazily while staring at his brother. He had no plan to make friends unless, Chihiro was a botfighter, too. It was the only thing that interested him much so anything unrelated to it would not even bug him.

In the other hand, Chihiro was just staring at the cocky boy before him until Hiro noticed that Chihiro's gaze never faltering from him.

"What?" he asked rudely as it made Chihiro to squeak in surprise or more likely, scared on him. And then, Hiro found his reaction amusing, "Oh ho, are you scared of me... Chihiro-chan?" He mocked his appearance by addressing him "-chan" which was commonly used for girls.

Without of anyone's awareness, Chihiro had been just controlling his anger not to retort back but...

Chihiro stood up from his chair, "I've heard things about you, younger sibling of Mr. Hamada," he even bowed his head to show some respect towards him. "Let me introduce myself... I'm Chihiro Fujisaki and as what Mr. Hamada said, I'm Taichi's son." The brown haired boy just had a straight face and dazed at Hiro, unmoving.

Hiro snickered, "I guess my Nii-chan said that I'm a cool guy and finished high school two years ago." he boasted his early finishing of high school when he was 13 years old.

"He also told me that you are being reckless and immature because of botfighting. I wish you are not giving him some migraine. I'm getting worried that he might fell sick if you continue that weird habit." Chihiro calmly replied as he turned to Tadashi, bowing his head. "I'm sorry Onii if I said something wrong."

Tadashi was surprised of Chihiro's statement about his younger brother being reckless and such. Of course, Tadashi really did tell about the cons about Hiro but he never expected Chihiro could say that in front of his face!

"Ohhhhhh! **BURN**!" Tadashi mouthed to Hiro while hiding behind Chihiro's back.

It rang a bell. Hiro sharply glared at the other boy. "What?" he venomously said, "Don't call him Onii because I'm just his brother!" It really ticked him off by those information spitted out on Chihiro's mouth.

In such annoyance and irritation, he moved his feet, charging towards Chihiro.

Tadashi noticed his brother's attempt to hurt Chihiro that caused to his brotherly instincts sparked. He lifted Chihiro by his arms so Hiro would not touch him. The younger brother was similar to a hungry and angry lion.

"Hiro! What were you thinking about hurting a kid?! You should think better about yourself of being rude to my friend here! I tried to control my rage in hopes you can be friends with Chihiro, and this is what I see here from you? Chihiro is allowed to say 'Onii', because I allowed him to. I was hoping that Chihiro would be a good example so you can change from your bot fighting habits." he sighed from his lecture to Hiro as he walked out to his room. "You and Chihiro should talk, and you are not getting out of this room unless you get along with him." He closed the door behind him.

"The heck." Hiro said in disbelief as he ran towards the door to chase after Tadashi, but it was shut already. "Nii-chan! Ugh! This is unfair!" He banged his hands on the door as he slumped down on the floor. "Oh great. Now I can't **REALLY GO TO THE BOTFIGHT**!" The reckless youngster punched the door again but he winced it hurt and brushed his affected fist. "Aw."

"Don't destroy my door." Chihiro calmly said. Hiro turned back to see him as he found the cross dressing boy was in the front of computer again. He could see that Chihiro was ignoring him down and found no traces of regret from what he said to him awhile ago.

"Hey," Hiro called to him on his usual mocking tone. He was expecting Chihiro would react, but the brown haired boy seemed to be busy on doing something... that kindled Hiro's curiosity.

Silence covered them, and Hiro was feeling it so awkward. He was not used to this kind of silence so he decided to stride towards his place, but he tripped over a cabling wire on the floor.

Might be this was karma, Hiro's face met the floor and the next thing was, an ear-tearing scream happened.

" **YEOUUUCH!** "

* * *

Meanwhile, Taichi and Tadashi overheard Hiro's screams. The father winced in pain of whatever might happened to Hiro, while Tadashi just smacked his face with his hand.

"This won't work, Mr. Fujisaki." he whined while drinking his matcha.

"Don't worry, it takes time for them to get along. I'm just glad your brother came, my son really needs some social interaction." Taichi reassured to his friend, feeling optimistic that their young ones would get along. "Now, let's check on our accomplishments about our project. Shall we?" he asked Tadashi if he was comfortable enough to work, besides Hiro was being a pain in the neck to him.

Tadashi nodded with reluctance as he stared at the ceiling to where the sound came from, before walking with Taichi to their garage.

"We are almost close to finishing, we just need to make some extra kinks to make sure it worked. You know, Tadashi. Maybe you should take the rest of the credit, you got this idea first than me." Taichi informed him about the latest report of their project.

In return, Tadashi gave curve brows, "Oh no, you have this part too. I never would have finished him if it wasn't for your programming skills. He's gonna help a lot of people, so many."

The two stopped at Taichi's garage. It was dark at first until Tadashi flipped the light switch on. Once it was on, the garage appeared somehow in a mess with boxes of spare parts and wirings on the floor. But the most noticeable thing was the small red metallic box in front of them.

* * *

Going back to Chihiro's room...

" **AHHH! IT HURTS!** " Hiro yelled once again while touching his face. He was rolling on the ground until Chihiro sighed hopelessly, deciding to lend him a hand.

The timid boy knelt down, "Stop whining. Screaming won't help you. Let me help you stand up there." he said casually as he attempted to grab Hiro's hand to see his face. However, Hiro slapped his hand and rolled to face away from him.

"Don't be hypocrite, you son of whom!" he ragingly stated. "I don't need some help from a weakling like you! You have ashamed me in front of my brother! And it was your fault!"

Chihiro could not help, but scowl as he crossed his arms. "Stop blaming your own fault to others. And if I'll just be friends with someone like you, I better finished my system and work quietly." Chihiro left the stubborn boy and continued his work.

But, the truce never lasted long. Hiro sat up and backfired again, "System, huh? Well you are nothing compared to me. I'm the ever famous Hiro Hamada who can create robots in just a short period of time."

"Well I can finish a one whole program in a day. It already includes debugging and testing." Chihiro answered while continuing his work without any disturbance.

Hiro planned to tease him more, "Well at least I'm not a cross dresser like you. Lame." Hiro chuckled.

"But I'm not an airhead." Chihiro answered.

"Girl." Hiro shot back.

"Cocky," Chihiro retorted.

Hiro narrowed his eyes. "Wanna fight me?"

"No."

* * *

Taichi and Tadashi arrived in Chihiro's room with the red box carried by the older brother. He placed his ears on the door and overheard the conversation. Tadashi just rolled his eyes in annoyance from Hiro while Taichi was merely shrugging from Chihiro being distant.

The father noticed that the door was somehow shut; practically it was Tadashi's idea. Luckily, the father had a spare key and unlocked the door.

"So, how were you two doing?" Taichi asked the children while Tadashi placed the red box in front of them.

"I see you two were coming along, and I heard you screaming Hiro. What's wrong? A bump in your head?" Tadashi lightly flicked Hiro's forehead with his finger.

Chihiro was the first to answer, "Hello... Dad, I'm almost done with the system you have asked me to finish." He completely ignored the subject about socializing as he brought back his eyes in the computer. Well, the usual him.

"Nii-chan! It really hurts! I want to go home now!" Hiro whined once again until his attention was shifted to the red box. "What's that?" Hiro asked, almost touching it.

"Tadashi, if you please." Taichi looked at Tadashi in which he nodded at his request. He pulled out a roll of duct tape, in which Taichi raised a brow because that was not what he expected in showing it to the kids.

"I'll show ya." Tadashi pulled a short line of the tape and teared it from his mouth. He went forward to Hiro while rolling the sleeved of the younger's jacket. Hiro just looked at Tadashi in confusion.

Then, he stuck the tape on Hiro's bare arms deep, and **RIPPED** the tape from his skin. Taichi could even hear the agonising sound of the tape being pulled out as he placed his hand to his mouth in shock from Tadashi's way of presentation.

" **AWW! NII-CHAN!** What was that for!" Hiro exclaimed in pain as he pouted on his brother. He looked on his skin that became red after being affected from the tape. He was blowing it to reduced the inflammatory effect.

Chihiro began to snicker on the side. Well, it was really painful to experience that. "Who is the girl now?" Chihiro teased him like what Hiro did to him earlier. Chihiro smirked and was happy to watch an indirect "sweet revenge". He just then received a glare from Hiro.

The circle part of the red box lighted up as the hatch opened, releasing an unknown object that suddenly inflated into a white balloon-like robot.

 **"THIS** is what **WE'VE** been working on." Tadashi said as he presented the white robot.

Taichi smiled in modesty that Tadashi have to emphasize the "we've" part, "You know, you don't have to exaggerate that part."

The white robot walked towards Hiro in a penguin-like matter until a small rolling stool stopped him. The robot picked it up and placed it on his side. The two older people were in relief that the robot had problem solving skills.

Tadashi was glad that Taichi was able to cope up with the robot's programming very well. The father sighed in relief that the robot worked well because he was nervous at first if it would go haywire once again.

The white robot raised his arm and waved it in a circular motion. "Hello, I am Baymax. Your personal healthcare companion. I was alerted to the need of medical attention when you said..."

"Ow." Taichi, Tadashi, and Baymax said in unison.

Hiro was obviously dumbfounded. He never expected that Tadashi did that for a reason. He had this lazy-like facade again and sighed. "Okay. So... What about it?" Hiro asked in a confused manner.

"A personal healthcare companion and it only means your nurse." Chihiro answered straightforwardly, like discussing a topic on a student. But, Hiro seemed to misinterpret it and shot a glare to him.

"You really wanna fight me? Tell me when you are ready!" Hiro stood up and faced Chihiro.

"I'm ready anytime, airhead." Chihiro said lowly, but his disgust towards him could not be denied.

The father had seen now that they were really not getting along that well... though he was more concerned about the bump on Hiro's forehead.

Taichi scratched his cheek, "Uh...Maybe we should heal your forehead first, it looks like... Uh... How am I going to say this in a formal way—"

"You looked like you had a popped pimple." the older brother bluntly said; much to the father's surprise that Tadashi was somehow right of what it looked like.

This time, an unexpected laugh from an unexpected person echoed throughout the room. It lasted for a few seconds as Chihiro finally caught his breath... "Pfft, well actually I'm holding my breath since earlier but... Pfft, ahaha!" Chihiro wiped the tears on his eyes as he left his chair and stood in front of him. "Uhm... Baymax, can you please cure my friend's huge pimple? He said he was cool and I guess he won't like to walk outside with that because it will make him 'not cool'."

Chihiro moved beside him. Hiro was just slightly taller than Chihiro and they almost looked like twins if you would compare them. The only thing that was different from them was their hair color.

Chihiro was smiling... And Hiro was feeling differently on him. He felt that... Chihiro was not the same person he fought back earlier.

* * *

 _Test my reality_

 _Check if there's a weak spot_

 _Clingin' to insanity_

 _In hopes the world will ease up_

 _Try to make it look like it's all somehow getting better_

 _'Cause I know how to play it pretty good against the measure_

 _Everyone started out a little insane_

 _But we learn pretty quick how to fake it for the game_

 _But some of you never learned to drop the act_

 _So under that skin of yours: a heart attack_

 _'Cause everybody's so scared_

 _We don't wanna go there_

 _We don't wanna make a move_

 _We got all our lives to lose_

 _Screaming in the dark while we just play our part out_

 _I play along_

 _Like I don't know what's going on_

 _Somebody make a move_

 _Somebody make a move_

 _Please somebody make a move_

 _We all know_

 _We all know what's going on_

 _And if I had the answers I'd have written them out_

 _So I can tell you what to do and what this thing is about_

 _But all I've ever learned comes second-hand_

 _And I dare not preach what I don't understand_

 _You and I; we share the same disease_

 _Cover up; compromise what we grieve_

 _I've let more than my share of revivals die_

 _This isn't pretty but it's what I am tonight_

 _'Cause everybody's so scared_

 _We don't wanna go there_

 _We don't wanna make a move_

 _We got all our lives to lose_

 _Screaming in the dark while we just play our part out_

 _I play along_

 _Like I don't know what's going on_

 _Somebody make a move_

 _Somebody make a move_

 _Please somebody make a move_

 _We all know_

 _We all know what's going on_

 _Pointing my fingers the problems still linger_

 _They keep getting bigger and I hold the trigger_

 _Running with fire, I live like a liar_

 _Please somebody make a move_

 _Somebody make a move (I'm pointing my fingers)_

 _Somebody make a move (The problems still linger)_

 _Somebody make a move (I'm pointing my fingers)_

 _Somebody_

 _Somebody make a move_

 _'Cause everybody's so scared_

 _We don't wanna go there_

 _We don't wanna make a move_

 _Screaming in the dark while we just play our part out_

 _I play along_

 _'Cause everybody's so scared_

 _We don't wanna go there_

 _We don't wanna make a move_

 _We got all our lives to lose_

 _Screaming in the dark while we just play our part out_

 _I'll play along_

 _Like I don't know what's going on_

 _Somebody make a move_

 _Somebody make a move_

 _Please somebody make a move_

 _We all know_

 _We all know what's going on_

 _Somebody make a move_

 _Somebody make a move_

 _Please somebody make a move_

 _We all know_

 _We all know what's going on_

* * *

Taichi couldn't stop smiling that his son was laughing for real. It was the first time it happened to him again since he could not remember when the last time Chihiro was happy. Maybe him having Hiro was not as hard as it looked. Perhaps, it would just take time.

"Yeah Baymax, please proceed. Hiro can't stand it having a pimple on his head!" Tadashi told Baymax to proceed in healing Hiro. He could not stop laughing, too, at Chihiro's joke because it was true.

Hiro scowled, "Ha. Ha."

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?" Baymax asked Hiro by showing a diagram on his chest of 10 different facial expressions; telling on how painful their injury was.

"I'm guessing it's an 8." Tadashi decided to interrupt quickly for Baymax to heal him.

"I will scan you now." Baymax's head started to scan on Hiro from head to toe. After scanning Hiro, he showed a simple human diagram with red highlights on where Hiro's injuries were. "Scan complete. You have a mild head trauma on your forehead, however it would not cause a concussion. Also, you have a slight epidermal abrasion on your forearm. I suggest an anti-bacterial spray and an ice pack."

Baymax started to treat Hiro by spraying his forearm. After spraying, he placed Hiro's forehead an ice pack that started to feel like his hand came from the freezer.

Taichi and Tadashi were observing Baymax's way of healing a patient. Thankfully, they were satisfied by the outcome.

Chihiro gaped in awe while watching Baymax healing his patient. His eyes were twinkling in such amazement on how Baymax quickly analyzing the whole patient's sickness in just a few bits of scanning. Chihiro ran to his father and put his hands on the side with a pumpfist.

"Dad! Dad! What is the source code of Baymax?! Can you please teach me?" Chihiro asked in pure ecstasy.

"Oh cool..." Hiro muttered under his breath. He observed his arm and the abrasion was totally gone now. He even touched his forehead and the "pimple" totally disappeared. Another toothily grin appeared, "Oh Nii-chan... I wonder what kind of hardwares do you use to have this awesome AI!" and he turned to Baymax. "I guess I shall say my thanks to you. You've completely healed my injuries!"

Taichi smiled. His son was amazed on how Baymax worked. Chihiro was the kind of kid who loved to know more about technology. The same feeling for Tadashi when Hiro was curious about how Baymax was made.

"Well Chihiro, Tadashi and I made programming with over 10,000 medical procedures. We placed all of the codes in Baymax's programming chip." Taichi pressed his fingers lightly to a circular hatch on Baymax's chest that showed slots of chips. There was one green chip on a slot with words written in "Tadashi Hamada" with Hiro's brother's handwriting on it.

"This chip is what makes Baymax... Baymax." Tadashi added in about the chip before taking over. "The body is vinyl, we're going for a non-threatening, huggable kind of thing."

"Though he looks like a walking marshmallow. No offence, Baymax." Taichi felt a little embarrassed between him and Tadashi's design on him. Though the older brother didn't seem to mind about it because he wanted was that a robot could heal despite on some flaws.

Baymax didn't seem to mind about it, too, "I am a robot. I cannot be offended."

"We also put, hyper spectral cameras, carbon fibre skeleton, and actuators. He can lift an object with a thousand pounds." Tadashi explained the design on Baymax.

"Cool!" The two youngsters said at the same time. Both of them were showing amazement like kids who had been brought to a carnival. Well, the two kids shared the same hobby and technology was the "carnival" of their lives.

"I like to program an AI, too... A walking AI!" Chihiro rejoiced as he poked the side of Baymax. And true to words, it was soft like his dad said of Baymax being a "marshmallow". "I wonder if I can eat you. Kidding, Baymax." Chihiro was on a train of making jokes which was rare for him to do. The smile on his face seemed to last forever and continued on poking the white robot.

"I am a robot, eating my whole robotic structure would result to stomach aches due to gastric reaction from my carbon fiber skeletal designs." Baymax was not a robot in getting jokes right. He thought that Chihiro would literally eat him.

"Nii-chan, can I hug Baymax?" Hiro asked like an innocent child, but before his brother could answer, he embraced it with wide arms while cuddling it. "Whoa, you're like a stuff toy. I would like to sleep with you beside me... But, you're too big in my bed."

Chihiro suddenly poked Hiro's side. "See the cool one has a soft side." He told the delinquent kid in a teasingly manner.

Then, Hiro looked at him and frowned, "What?! You wanna hug Baymax, too." He showed up his tongue, "Nooo way! Baymax is my personal healthcare so it means, he is mine!"

Chihiro pouted this time, "Selfish!" And another quarrel happened.

All was well that the kids enjoy having Baymax around, even hugging him was part of the design to be huggable by their patients. Though it didn't last long when the two began to argue again, so much for having a good time.

Tadashi decided to stop the argument before Baymax would get malfunction. "All right! Cut it out you two! Baymax isn't just for one person, he's gonna help a lot of people once we placed him in a hospital or something then he can could do his job."

Taichi was enjoying on watching them until his phone started to vibrate from his pocket. He picked up his phone and walked out to the room so he could have some privacy in talking.

Hiro and Chihiro stopped quarreling, but they ended up shooting glares to each other. Chihiro decided to sit down again on his chair to finish the whole program he was asked to get done and typed randomly again.

"I think I'm missing something..." Chihiro said on himself as he ran the program and it appeared an error window. "Hmm..." Chihiro put his hand on his chin while reviewing the whole program code.

Hiro noticed that Chihiro was having trouble. He carefully went near him as he rested his arms on Chihiro's chair. "What's the prob?" He asked, with his voice free from malice.

"Just a little problem... Like I'm missing a code. But I reviewed it and nothing was wrong." Chihiro discussed the problem. "Hm, it was rare for me to make a mistake..."

Hiro analyzed the whole program until he stuck his eyes from a program string. "You are just missing a single bracket there. At the 'gross pay' function."

"Okay... I understand... Thank you... I'll see you soon... Okay, bye." Taichi ended his call and placed his phone to his pocket. He sighed in what it seem to make him nervous.

Tadashi walked out in concern to see Taichi down from the phone call. "Is there something wrong, Mr. Fujisaki?"

Taichi faced Tadashi, "It's that Almzicle Company, they said we have to apply there sooner before the conflicts will make things worse."

"Does that mean the kids will have to apply there, too?" Tadashi asked the father about the kids. He seemed to be in a serious mood of whatever talked Taichi to the phone.

Taichi sniffed, "Their potentials would lead them to danger, and I'm worried if Chihiro would fall into the wrong hands. I would never forgive myself if that happens to him."

Tadashi frowned, "Why don't we tell them now?"

"JUST don't tell the 'in danger' part, I don't want my son to get pressured with this." the father pleaded the older brother not to tell it the kids.

"They'll found out sooner or later, you know." Tadashi walked to the room along with Taichi who was sighing in worry.

Tadashi went near at the kids. "Hey kids, you two seem getting along. Well, Mr. Fujisaki and I are going to apply to the first company to test Baymax out by tomorrow. Wanna come? It's like 'bringing your kid to work day'." Tadashi half-lied and half telling the truth to the kids. His face changed from serious to his usual, happy expression.

Chihiro and Hiro seemed to enlighten with another type of excitement.

"Cool! I will finally see how Nii-chan work on his robots." Hiro beamed with all his teeth showed up as a hidden agenda was submerged on it. Well, might he could get some tips to improve up his robots for his botfights. "I'm in!"

Chihiro, didn't want to left behind, raised his hands. "I will go, too. I will take this as an observation if I'll go to work myself someday..." Chihiro replied. Now, he came back on his timid side when he thought about the working place... Probably it had a lot of people there and his social fear might be an obstacle on his prospected observations. "Uhh... But I guess I can't go too... I'm afraid of crowds..."

Hiro jostled him, "Oh c'mon! Don't be a party pooper! I kinda need a companion there... Or not?" Hiro finally realized the words that came out from his mouth. "Companion"... It was the first time he said such words as that. He shook his head and nudged Chihiro again. "You'll enjoy there, believe me." he said in assurance while giving his signature sheepish smile to him.

Chihiro stared at him until he lowered his head. He thought for a second and nodded slowly. "Okay... I'll give it a try..."

Hiro friendly gave him a harmless choking hug, "Give some more energy!"

"Whoa!" Chihiro exclaimed.

"Good, then we'll go by tomorrow morning." Taichi said with slight nervousness and excitement.

"Say Hiro, how about we sleep with the Fujisaki's for the night?" Tadashi asked Hiro if they could sleep since Hiro seemed to be excited for tomorrow that he might not sleep due to excitement.

But Taichi looked worried about the idea of the brothers sleeping. They didn't have bags with stuffs for them to sleep for the night. "Uh... I was wondering if how both of you will sleep. I guess I can provide you some pyjamas if they fit, and Chihiro too... And maybe I should give you some toothbrushes to provide... And—"

Tadashi placed his hand over Taichi's shoulder so he could calm down a bit. "Don't worry, I've come always prepared whenever I fell asleep to my lab at school or Hiro does. I'll our bags in, you don't have to worry much. It'll be for one night." The older brother said then leaned to Taichi's ear and whispered, "Besides, I don't think it's safe for the night by the time Hiro and I went home."

"I guess so, I'll bring the mattresses instead. And you got to bring your moped to the garage as quickly as possible." Taichi shrugged when Tadashi had a point about outside. It was unsafe for now, though he told Tadashi to get his moped out of his frontyard before it would be vehicle-napped.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

* * *

"You have been a good boy, have a lollipop." Baymax handed Hiro a red lollipop. It was a small token programming for the patient. "I cannot deactivate until you say you are satisfied with your care." It was in Baymax's program that whenever the patient was treated, he had to ask if they were satisfied or not.

Hiro took the lollipop and tasted it. He seemed to like the flavor as he promptly answered with joy. "I say I'm satisfied!" But he only said he was satisfied because he liked the candy. He had a sweet tooth anyway.

"Finally, I'm done." Chihiro declared as he stretched out his arms. "Thanks Hiro for finding the error."

"Sure way," Hiro accepted his gratitude. "My brother had the same problem, too and I'm helping him sometimes on it. His common error was the brackets, too."

"I see," Chihiro nodded as he thought that it could be the reason why Tadashi asked his Dad for a help.

"Hm," Hiro bite the lollipop and looked back at Baymax, "I guess you should give Chihiro a candy, too."

"Of course, if that will satisfy your mental treatment." he gave Hiro another lollipop for Chihiro as Hiro stretched his arms to hand it over to Chihiro.

Taichi had brought two mattresses for Hiro and Tadashi to sleep while Tadashi was bringing in some small pack of clothing that would lasted for a night after parking his moped to Taichi's garage.

Back to Chihiro's room, the young programmer executed some judgmental eyes after tasting the lollipop from Baymax. "Cherry flavor with strawberry. It is blended harmoniously."

Hiro frowned in confusion. "Two flavors?" he tasted his own lollipop again and said, "For me it taste raspberry."

"Maybe Baymax gave us different flavors that could tickle our taste buds. Wow, now I say Dad and Onii had done a good project." Chihiro said as he stood up from his chair and patted Baymax, who was still tall even it was sitting on the floor with Hiro.

"Yeah. And he got my kind of flavor, too." Hiro grinned again as he laid on Baymax's tummy, "So soft for a pillow." And let out a huge satisfying sigh. "I'm sleepy..."

The door opened as Taichi came in, "I can't believe I actually bought these mattresses! Gah, so heavy!" Taichi laid the two mattress on the floor. He stretched his back with a satisfying crack.

Tadashi dressed up with his pyjamas while holding his casual clothes, "You know, you could have asked me to bring those."

"Ah, no no. I don't want to be unreliable to you and Hiro, it's a responsibility to make the guests comfortable." Taichi replied with modesty. It was a thing for the Fujisakis that Tadashi was glad off; that they were not the rude ones.

"Arigato." Tadashi thanked him in his mother language.

"Dōitashimashite." Taichi smiled.

Baymax saw his two creators, "Tadashi and Taichi, the treatment is working."

"It's working all right. Well, you better get charged up for tomorrow. And Hiro, you better get some sleep if you want to wake up early." Tadashi stated.

"I cannot deactivate until you say you are satisfied with your care." Baymax asked the two older people.

"We're satisfied with your care, Baymax. Thank you very much." Taichi thanked Baymax. The robot walked to his compartment and deflated as the hatch closed up on him.

Hiro rose up from the floor as he went to the nearest bathroom which Chihiro pointed to him. It was just inside his room also. After getting changed, he slumped down on the mattress while laying backwardly. Chihiro went inside the bathroom next and changed into his pyjamas too. He went straight towards his bed which was placed in the corner of the room and covered himself with a blanket.

"Do you feel comfortable there, Onii and Hiro?" he asked before lying down.

"Yeah..." Hiro said, already tired for the whole day's activities. Sure a lot happened today and he needed some rest for the next day. He hugged his pillow while closing his eyes. "Good night... Nii-chan... Mr. Fujisaki and Chihiro..." It seemed like he was asleep already right after he said it. The loud snoring was the evidence, as it astounded the young programmer.

"Don't worry, Chihiro. I'm comfortable enough, you just gotta get used with Hiro's snoring though. Well, good night." Tadashi laid on the mattress with Hiro sleeping beside him.

Taichi watched the three slept as he switched the lights off before closing the door. He had to go to bed soon, too, but first he had to check if the doors and windows were unlocked.

Taichi checked out the house door and took a peek to see if there were people around watching them. Thankfully, the place was clear so it was safe. He finally locked the door and switched off the remaining lights.


	3. Chapter 2: Hamada-Fujisaki Turning Point

**Cyonil: Hello guys again! It's been awhile isn't it? By the way, we have something to clarify before the chapter will start.**

 **1\. Since this is a mega crossover, there's a lot of changes will be implemented, especially in BH6 timeline. Just changes xD**

 **2\. If some of you are familiar with the Malaysian Animated Movie, "Puteri", this is the chapter they will go on stage. Their names were changed for some reason and please don't be confused much with it xD. For those who are familiar with it, maybe you can distinguished who are they or Google is always there to save the day xD. Maybe you can have some research about "Puteri" so you'll have an idea xD.**

 **3\. Lastly, this is a major event xD. Kidding. Well, I guess... Let's start!**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own anything! Just the plot! Big Hero 6, Danganronpa, Puteri had their respectful owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Hamada-Fujisaki Turning Point**

* * *

 _Approximately, 7:23 am_

 _Monday, Fujisaki's Residence_

 _January 17, 201X_

* * *

The sun already rose up on its peak, however, in Fujisaki's residence, two kids were still sleeping soundly in a room. One was on a bed while the other was laying on a mattress. They were uncovered since their blankets were aimlessly placed in the floor. While having their peaceful hour, their bodies began to move.

Without any seconds passed, the boy with messy black hair abruptly sat on his stature as light struck his eyes.

On the other hand, the boy on the bed with brown hair gently moved upward and intuitively put his feet down on a floor, without opening his eyes though.

"Oh, you're awake already." Hiro said while yawning. He scratched his eyes and fell down on the mattress again.

Chihiro stood up while staggering. He went to Hiro and suddenly grabbing his right foot. "Stand up there... Don't you remember we are going to their workplace..." he muttered in gibberish manner while pulling him.

"Stop pulling me..." Hiro said in a dozing way. Hiro freed his foot and sat up again. "...Fine, fine..." However, the two boys fell down on the floor again and snored; signifying that they were still sleepy.

* * *

Downstairs, Taichi was cooking some breakfast so they could be energized by the time they arrived in their workplace. He was actually nervous about presenting Baymax with some company, along with the other problems they had to face such as screwing things up with either the kids or them.

Tadashi was setting Baymax on the garage. There was no way it would fit to their moped so they had to settle with Taichi's car instead. By the time he arrived to the main room, he could smell some usual eggs and bacon from the distance.

"Now when are the kids waking up..." Tadashi thought himself.

"Chihiro! Hiro! It's breakfast time!" Taichi called from the kitchen.

* * *

The call from Taichi literally startled the two. Their eyes opened so wide as they sat on their stature. Hiro went to the bathroom immediately to do his morning routine and got changed from his pajamas. While Chihiro, he arranged the mattresses and put it on the spatial side of his room. He even fixed his bed and got some clothes from his closet.

"Are you done, Hiro?" Chihiro asked behind the door of the bathroom while knocking. A "yes" from Hiro replied together with the opening of the door. He was changed now on his usual attire, but, Chihiro waved his hand near on his nose.

"Have you taken a bath?" Chihiro asked eerily. "Uhh... you smell awful."

"What?" Hiro steamed his head again. Uh oh, it was a sign of another fight again between the two. But, before it happened again, Chihiro pushed him back to the bathroom and said, "Just take a bath! Okay!"

Hiro had no choice, but to follow the room master's command. Well, he was not used anymore to take a bath in the morning unless when he was still student.

After some few moments, Hiro was done and Chihiro came next. Hiro went downstairs first as he saw the father putting plates on the table.

"Good morning, Mr. Fujisaki." he said politely, but still uncertain on his feeling on how to greet him properly. Later on, Chihiro arrived in the kitchen, too.

"Oh! Good morning, Hiro. It's nice to see you excited for today. Breakfast is on the table, I hope you like it." Taichi was glad by Hiro's meeting. So this was what Hiro was like when he was not on the botfighting mood.

Tadashi was in his causal clothes by the time he arrived the dining room. He could see that the two were sitting on the table already. He did not expect Taichi was cooking breakfast for them and it made him feel modest about it.

Tadashi sat beside Chihiro and ruffled his hair, as usual. "So...which one of you woke up first?" he asked mischievously to Chihiro and Hiro; to see which one of the two were heavy sleepers. He also expected Hiro was sleeping in different angles by the time he woke up.

"Me of course!" Chihiro and Hiro said at the same time, both with proud demeanor on themselves. After that, they glared on each other again. "Hey, it's me!" They said once again to each other as their foreheads met one another.

The older brother and the father shrugged in dismay, much to their expectations that they were friends already.

Taichi looked at the clock just to check the time. It was still two hours away to the appointed time, but in his opinion, it was getting late. Out of nervousness, of course. "By golly, look at the time. It's getting late!"

"Uhhh, it's still too early though." Tadashi thought that Taichi was actually panicking. Clocks were the main factors in pressuring people if they got late or not.

Taichi frowned, "I can't help it! I'm **SO NERVOUS.** "

"It was me!" Hiro insisted while Chihiro started eating his meal. But, Chihiro ignored him and drank his milk; and Hiro thought of it as an opportunity to tease Chihiro again. "See who drinks his milk. A kiiiid!" Hiro said in a sing-song manner.

But, Chihiro seemed not pissed, "Well milk is needed to strengthen bones and use for additional energy for the whole day. And with our age, we still need calcium for our bones... Do you ever know that... Mr. Airhead?" Hiro was speechless as Chihiro continued on his food affair.

Hiro, now backfired of his own silliness, munched down on his food and fought against the food instead. He gulped his choco drink in one shot and munched down for another time until there was no left on his plate.

"I'm done!" Hiro stormed out, "I'll just wait outside!" Then, he went out of the house. Chihiro just stared on his back while leaving and looked on his father and on his brother figure. "What is his... problem?" Chihiro asked innocently.

Tadashi sighed as he drank his glass of water, "Kids..."

* * *

Taichi started to pickup the plates and placed it to the sink to wash it. After washing the dishes and placing it to the dishwasher, he picked up his car keys. "I better open the garage." Taichi told Tadashi since Hiro was waiting outside.

By the time Taichi opened the garage door, Tadashi ignited his moped and drive out of the garage. He saw Hiro waiting and threw his helmet to his younger brother.

The father switched his car on, and checked if Baymax was set on the backseat. "Come on Chihiro, we're gonna be late!" he called out Chihiro.

Chihiro rode on the car, beside his father of course. His face was glum as he was silent staring on the outside. Meanwhile, Hiro took the helmet and wore it. He rode behind his brother as he suddenly hugged Tadashi without saying a word.

"Oh!" Tadashi almost went out of balance from his moped when Hiro hugged him unexpectedly. Situations like this sparked his brotherly instinct. By the looks of Hiro's face, it only meant that something was wrong with him. "H-Hiro...you alright? What's wrong?"

Hiro leaned moreover on his brother's back. "I don't like him." All was he could say. His voice was annoyed yet... at the same time... Disappointed? Of some sort.

"Him? You mean, Chihiro?" Tadashi asked the obvious.

"He is annoying. He acts like a smartbrain although he dresses like a girl." Hiro replied indirectly. He pursed his lips and sighed an irritated one.

"Well, to tell the truth, he is almost like you. You act like a smart brain too, you know?" Tadashi switched off the engine and turned around to his brother. He placed his hands over Hiro's shoulders and looked at him.

Hiro frowned. Tadashi was right at some point... He acted like one, too, but, "But I still don't like him. He was so distant. He can't get my jokes right. And..." He didn't want to say the next line because he might admit he couldn't win over Chihiro. He always won in all botfights he played so being a "loser" was not a good record to see.

"And?" Tadashi knew that there was something that Hiro wanted to say but didn't.

Hiro couldn't help but sighed. He didn't want to spill it out. "...I can't win over him. I mean, he can backfire my teasing and make me mad instead! But I don't like to hurt him, but I just want to make fun! I mean, I just want to see him smile, too because he seemed so faraway! I can't reach his hand and—" Hiro suddenly cooped his mouth by saying such embarrassing things; in his opinion. His face flustered up as he lowered his head. "This mouth," Hiro acted like zipping his mouth off.

"Looks like bonehead just spilled the beans," Tadashi thought right now. He tried to hold on to his laughter, but couldn't. "Pffft-ahahahaha! So that's why you were down in the dumps! Woo!" he took a deep breath and eased down his laughter as he started to reminisce.

Tadashi began, "You know, when I first met Mr. Fujisaki, it was very awkward for us to talk to each other or anything. He's a programmer, while I do robotics. He is silent, while I talk too much. It's a total opposite for us two!" he looked up to the morning sky, "Say, do you know why Baymax is created in the first place?"

Hiro pouted at his brother who was laughing down at him. This is embarrassing, Hiro covered his face with his palm. But, in order to drop his "shamefulness", he took his brother's new topic. "Uhm... I guess I can know. I'm curious about it, too." Hiro gave his ears and eyes to let Tadashi story tell about "Baymax".

"It was my 33rd test of my robotics project, by the time Baymax's chip was set I knew something bad would happen. Baymax got haywire and somehow blew the fusebox in the school. It was me who caused the blackout in the first place." Tadashi chuckled of what he did a long time ago, "A man came in to my room when he figured out that I was the source of the blackout, it was Taichi. Well, I kinda did something bad from the blackout when his programming on his desktop wasn't saved by the time it shuts down. Ha...He freaked out when it happens, but he didn't mind. I apologized to him when I found out of what I did, but he asked me what I did wrong in the first place. Programming isn't really an easy task as I thought it be, I showed him the codes in Baymax's chip. He said that I missed a bracket from the very start. Since it was still a prototype, every test I checked from the coding and it always go haywire. He said that I shouldn't do things alone, so he offered me some help with Baymax. And in return, I helped him restart the lost coding that wasn't saved. Ever since then we helped out on each other, Baymax wasn't a solo project anymore. It was a project with two people."

Hiro smirked on his story. Well, Hiro knew he was always committing the same mistake like... "Chihiro..." He voiced out when the scenario last night flashed on his mind.

"Nii-chan, how does it like to work with a partner?" Hiro asked again. He had no idea to work with others since he always go alone for himself. A soloist as per they said towards him.

"Like I said, it was awkward at first. But when we finally get to know each other, we understood the reason why it became awkward in the first place. Taichi and I were able to talk more, we were able to help each other when we are facing obstacles. We were there to support each other. Once he told me that he has a son, I figured out that Chihiro needs help in opening up." Tadashi saw Taichi's car out of the garage as the father closed the door. He restarted his engine once more.

Hiro was puzzled. He couldn't understand what his older brother really meant. He was used in any kinds of awkwardness but it was on different way. He just nodded in response as he arranged his fixture in the moped.

* * *

"Okay, doors are locked, windows closed, unnecessary plugs pulled, and Baymax in the backseat. So everything is ready to go then..." Taichi murmured to himself while checking the house as he went back to his car to start the engine. "Seat belts in place and..." he noticed that Chihiro was quiet as usual, however, more quiet than before, "Chihiro? Are you okay?"

Chihiro was on a deep thinking. He didn't know what this thing called like, but there was a bittersweet sensation on him. He was brought back in the reality again when his father called out his name.

"A-Ah... I'm fine... Don't mind me. I was just analyzing the codes last night. I wonder if I can add something... On it..." Chihiro answered nervously as he fell on silence again. He rested his hands on his lap and on deep concentration, his forehead was forming wrinkles and looked like... sadder than before?

Taichi remembered about what Tadashi said about the younger ones when they first opened up; when they said that they were okay it meant that they were lying and it had to be the first thing that came up to their mind.

"Is this about Hiro?" he asked his son.

Chihiro emitted a surprise expression. Well, it was his father anyway and he should never be surprised if his father knew if something was wrong... But the thing that made him surprise was his right guess. He never spoke for awhile as he hesitantly nodded his head in slowpoke motion.

Chihiro played his lips as his face soured. "A noisy tin can is like a person with an empty head... Right?" Chihiro said, frowning. It was tainted on him that he wanted his father agreed on his statement.

Unfortunately, Taichi never understood a single word from his son. He didn't want to be rude though, "I'm sorry, Chihiro. But I'm a little confused with what your saying. Can you elaborate on that?"

Chihiro frowned once again. "I mean Dad... When the tin can is noisy, it is empty. And like a person with cocky and rude attitude, that person is an airhead." He explained without removing the tone of respect on his voice. "It bugs my head... And I can't tolerate any behavior such as that, Dad." he confessed his annoyance although he wasn't mentioning any names. He crossed his arms and the mirror from the car reflected his scowling facade. His mood was rather... cloudy as it seemed.

Taichi sighed, so he was right the whole time. "So it really is Hiro, isn't it?"

"Yes Dad." Chihiro said without any reservations. He was greatly annoyed with Hiro, especially on what happened on their breakfast. "I was just explaining him everything so he can be enlightened! I don't mean any harm with any of my words, Dad. I was just trying to make him know things. Even it was still a common sense. Now I know why Onii was having a headache whenever he is visiting us." He further continued as his face showed no signs of delight; instead, complete madness against human stupidity.

"Well that's brothers, there are times where they are having a good time until it reaches to it's limit. Besides, you two just met. I'm sure Hiro will understand on what you do, I think Hiro is trying to do the same thing for you." Taichi remembered last night when his son finally laughed in his time of life. "You know, when Hiro helped you last night reminds me of the time Tadashi and I first met."

"Huh?" Chihiro raised a brow from his Dad's sudden opening up of things. He never heard his father before on telling how they first met. "What exactly... happened then?" he asked.

"Well it was when I am programming something in San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. I was close to completing the codes until everything went black, and my hard work is completely erased! I wasn't able to save them once the desktop blackened. I realized it was a black out in the school. I took upon myself to find the source of the power outage." Taichi said while trying to remember the events. Though he chuckled at the next, "I saw a small light from a room nearby. I saw a young man holding a flashlight and a big robot. I am guessing that he was the one who made my work unfinished that time around, but I wasn't mad that time...Well, maybe a little...I think." He thought whether he had a grudge or not back then.

Then, he continued, "Well, Tadashi did apologized when I told him about what happened to my scenario. I guess we won't bring that back, so I decided to help him instead of flipping out in rage. He is a student after all. I was amazed from his hard work on making his project from his codes, except that he missed a bracket." he shrugged at Tadashi's little mistake that veterans could see at the blink of an eye.

Chihiro's eyes were glowing. He never thought that his dad and brother figure would meet in that kind of situation. Well, he proved once again that his Dad was really kind and never know how to get mad at all...

Chihiro smiled on the side when hearing the "missing bracket" error which happened to him last night. "I still need to learn a lot of things..." he suddenly clutched his hands, "I've been a bad person towards Hiro... He helped me last night to finish the program and pointed me out my mistake. I wish I've been the same as you, Dad... Know how to tolerate things... Even the situation is really brain racking." Guilt ruled his heart now as a tear escaped on his eyes... Now, he believed on himself that Hiro's outrage earlier was his fault. And he never properly thanked him anyway about the codes last night.

"Chihiro..." Taichi saw his son starting to cry. He went near to Chihiro and embraced him with a hug. "It's okay, Chihiro. People make mistakes sometimes, all they have to do is learn from it. It takes time to learn the virtue of patience, after all. I'm sure Hiro will understand. I think he has that attitude because he feels that he has no friends to be with. Under his tough exterior lies a soft heart." he slowly stepped on the accelerator as the car moved out of the house slowly to meet Hiro and Tadashi.

Chihiro wiped his tears out and absorbed his Dad's wise words. All of what he said was true and maybe... he would try to understand Hiro from now on, as what his Dad said. He lowered down the window of the car and saw Hiro behind Tadashi. He carefully watched him as he noticed that Hiro's face was softened and the rage on his eyes were begone. He raised the window again and laid back on the seat. He was thinking now on how he would say thank you on the other boy which he got annoyed lately.

* * *

 _Approximately, 9:53 am_

 _Monday, Almzicle Corporation Building_

 _January 17, 201X_

* * *

The two vehicles stopped at a building in the city. Taichi and Tadashi have to raise their necks a little too high because the tower was quite tall for them too see.

"Geez, seeing the building gives me butterflies in my stomach." Taichi looked at Tadashi in nervousness.

"As a matter of fact, I also have butterflies in my stomach... Literally." Tadashi jokingly said.

Hiro removed his helmet and stared up like what the older guys did. His mouth was opened widely that a fly could enter it. He didn't know what to describe first; the building or his emotions.

Until he heard someone spoke beside him. "So... Huge. A prestigious building... Well worthy of its name all over San Fransokyo..." Chihiro was the one beside him who had his mouth opened widely, too.

Hiro recapped what his brother said about Chihiro; he was in need on how to open himself up. He closed his mouth and raised up his hand to touch his shoulder. However, Chihiro suddenly went beside his father and telling praises about the building while Taichi was still acting nervous.

Hiro frowned with another load of disappointment. "Oh great, now I can't talk to him..." He said mentally as his face revealed his mind statement.

* * *

"Well, there's no turning back now." Tadashi murmured to himself as he drive his moped to where the parking lot was along with Taichi. Their spaces was separated though; a moped and a car couldn't be beside each other after all.

He switched off his engine as he took off his helmet, as Taichi parked his car and brought out Baymax in his hands.

"Uhh...Tadashi. Don't you think that Baymax is light or not? Or maybe it's just the box?" Taichi asked Tadashi if their project was a little bit heavy.

Tadashi answered as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "It's just the box."

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiro and Chihiro was already inside the building. They were sitting on a bench as Chihiro seemed acting uneasy. Hiro noticed his weird behaviour as he asked him. "Uh... Hey? Are you alright?"

Chihiro quickly turned to him as his hands were clutching on his skirt. "Ahh... I'm fine...? Ahh... I-I'm not sure..." Hiro noticed that his eyes were looking down on all people in the hospital. He also had seen some sweats pouring down from his skin.

The mischievous boy scowled as he gently tapped the timid one's shoulder. "Hey, calm down..." He was guessing that the reason why he was acting like that because of people; too much people since he got a small reference from his brother. "I guess... You have a social fear?"

Chihiro got no choice, but nodded in response. It was a confirmation gesture that he really had that kind of fear. He couldn't say a thing, and his phobia was restraining himself to express.

Hiro gave a pitiful looked towards him, but decided to hide it since he didn't want to tease him with that. It was not a funny thing at all anyway. "Well, stop looking at them... Hmm, maybe you can tell me about the programs you have before?" Hiro was trying to diverge his attention. It was his way to help him, even in a small way though.

Chihiro seemed like to avoid him but he accepted his offer. "Ah... Maybe..." Unfortunately, he didn't know where to start.

Hiro was waiting for him to reply, but Chihiro seemed getting hard to begin so he was the one who restarted the whole conversation. "Uhh... I remember last night... You said you want to create a walking AI right? I wanna know your design of it, if ever you have already." he shrugged and moved an inch towards him.

"Actually... I have created an AI before... The name of it is Alter Ego..." Chihiro replied, in hopes to survive the whole talk. Hiro looked fascinated and it sparked him some curiosity... At least, he was somewhat successful on bringing up a topic.

"Can you tell me about Alter Ego?" Hiro queried.

* * *

As the two adults entered the doors of the building, both of them were still having some disagreement on whoever was going to bring the heavy Baymax.

"You know maybe I should bring Baymax **THIS TIME**." Tadashi was attempting to pull the red box from Taichi, but the father had a tight grip.

"No no, I'm okay with it."

"But you were complaining about it being heavy a while ago, I think your back is going to have a fracture."

"I'm just trying to be reliable."

"But people have to rest sometimes."

"Not this man."

And it went on and on like they were having a tug-of-war until they reached to where Hiro and Chihiro were sitting.

"Hey guys, we're going to the top floor of the building now." Tadashi said as he suddenly let go of the box in which Taichi won their little tug-of-war. He pouted like a child.

The two kids looked up as Hiro stood up first. But, Chihiro remained unmoving on his seat. "Hey, Chihiro, let's go." Hiro told him as he got his shoulder to help him to stand up.

"I wanna go home..." Chihiro muttered, but Hiro pulled him up as they stood side by side again.

"Hey, stop it already. Don't worry, I'll stay beside you until we reached the top floor. Don't mind the people around, just think that me, Nii-chan and err..." Hiro looked at Chihiro's Dad, "...uncle, probably, will be the only person here? Do you copy that?" Hiro grinned again as he rested his arms on his shoulder.

Chihiro wasn't sure if he could only think of them only but he just nodded once again and said, "I'll try..."

"Oh man! Be a man, okay? Well I'll never leave my companion so don't be scare anymore." Hiro tried to cheer the timid boy even on his own measurement, Chihiro would get hard to do what he had instructed to him.

"I said I'll try..." Chihiro answered again.

"Hmm...They said that the office is on the top floor, but they never said which specific number for it." Taichi wondered.

"Well, I guess if we see the last number on the elevator would do." Tadashi said.

Taichi twitched his lip on the side, "You do know that the elevator doesn't do normally in this building.."

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

By the time they stepped in to the elevator, they searched for the numbers for the office. The rest were no numbers, except for the one button that was saying " _Tingkat Atas_ ". Tadashi pressed it in curiosity.

That was when something crazy happened.

The lights blacked out as the doors closed shut. The elevator started to speed up in an accelerating speed, not what they expected in a company normally.

" **WHOOOA!** " Hiro couldn't help but scream out loud. He never imagined that a kind of elevator such as this was existing! His hands were widely stuck on the wall while keeping himself not to fall down. "This is crazy!" he shouted again and a dazzling smile appeared, "But fun!"

"What are you saying, airhead?! This is crazy, yes, but not fun!" Chihiro yelled at him as he was taking his father as the pillar. He felt that his heart was racing in a fast rate and his whole body flying against the gravity.

Taichi had his knees squeezed together as he tried to stand up from the gravity. Luckily, Chihiro was holding him for balance... or maybe Chihiro was balancing himself and was acting like a balance for Taichi...

Meanwhile, Tadashi had his face planted on the floor. He wasn't expecting that the elevator go in a scary speed that he fell on the floor once it started. He could see that Taichi was holding on Baymax so tight since he was worried that it might fall; that was one thing that he was glad of that he didn't have to experience on having none to hold on to.

However while the others were suffering the crazy trip in the elevator, Hiro seemed the only one enjoying it. He kept on laughing and yelling like a person fresh from mental hospital.

"Would you stop being a crazy hooligan?! Airhead!" Chihiro yelled down at him as he almost slipped on his balance. Thankfully, he was holding on his father or else he would be on the same situation as Tadashi now.

Just a few seconds later, the elevator stopped all of the sudden and emitted a "ting" sound. All of them jumped due to the impact.

Hiro stayed on laughing but lowered down when he realized it was not moving anymore. "Oh, it's done already? Oh... I want more..." Hiro said in dismay.

" **THANK GOODNESS IT'S DONE!** " Chihiro yelled, and probably pinning it out towards Hiro who was still upset about the crazy trip.

"Ha... haha... wooo!" Tadashi took deep breaths to calm himself down from the crazy elevator. He could see that Hiro was the only one enjoying it, so much of worrying of being in danger or some sort. At least they were safe. "Good thing we eat less, right Mr. Fujisaki? Mr. Fujisaki?" He saw Taichi standing like a statue for real. His face is stuck with his "I'm scared face" that Tadashi even waved his hand in front of Taichi's eyes, the father didn't blinked though.

Until Taichi slowly gave Baymax to Tadashi's arms, "Y-yo-you... take... Baymax... this time..."

"O...kay?" Tadashi replied as he lifted Baymax while dragging the still-statue-Taichi on his heels.

"Yeah yeah! I really like it, yeah! I like it, yeah! I wanna do it once more yeah!" Hiro sang while walking. Might be this was the effect after riding on that weird elevator. Chihiro was walking like a zombie while Hiro was walking like a drunkard. Chihiro didn't have energy left to yell to Hiro again and he figured out he was getting out of his character since he had met him. He seemed also to forget to ask if his almost lifeless father was only fine.

They were just following the older ones as for some odd reason, they had bumped into their backs.

"Uhh... Can I ask why do we stop?" Chihiro asked to Tadashi, who was more reliable to get ask for at this moment. Hiro kept on singing about his craving to ride once again in the elevator which tempted to Chihiro to coop his mouth.

In front of them was a large wooden door with a gold plate written "Donald Almzicle".

"It's the big boss." Tadashi answered Chihiro's question.

The still father finally came back to his senses, only to see that they were standing at the door. " **OKAY** , I'm going home!" he started panicking as he attempted to go back to the crazy elevator.

Until Tadashi pulled him backwards and dragged him back, "Seriously, I'm not giving up on you until you stopped hyperventilating."

"I'm not!"

"Yes you were." Tadashi made Taichi face him and tapped his forehead. "Look, I'm nervous too you know. But we went this far as we know it, we can't give up now."

The father took deep breaths and tried to relax a little, "Okay, okay. You were right, I can't let the kids down." he quietly told Tadashi.

"Then let's get in there, we might never know what will happen inside besides that crazy elevator." Tadashi encouraged the nervous father.

"Okay, let's go." Taichi said as he opened the door and saw an office.

By opening the large wooden door, a brand new environment entered on everyone's visions. Well, it was only a regular office, but just more fancy because of paintings around the walls and the huge space inside of it.

From the other end of the office, there was a wooden table with herbal plants designs and a huge black leather-made chair, facing them away. There was also a wooden signage, as "Donald Almizcle, CEO" was carved on it.

As the applicants which were Taichi and Tadashi, along with the kids, entered the office, the chair turned around.

The two young boys felt shivers on their spine, once the person in the chair revealed himself. It was an old man, with short black hair and beard. His face was one intimidating and in just one move, you might get killed, if ever. The man's eyes were brimming with high frightening aura and adding on his frowned forehead, he was scarier to look at. He rested his chin on his two big and tough fists and scrutinized Tadashi and Taichi carefully.

"Are you the applicants that we are hiring at?" The old man said with his deep tone voice, like somewhat pulled out from a deep well. Hiro and Chihiro literally feeling a pressure bulging them down as their feet seemed like stuck with a glue. They looked like a tamed sheep on describing their outlook right now.

Tadashi and Taichi were still as statues and their smiles were somehow frozen into place. Taichi nudged Tadashi by the elbow since he was holding Baymax in his arms, how unlucky for him.

"Y-yes, Mr. Almzicle. We were the applicants." Tadashi answered while trying to maintain his normal voice.

"Ta-ta-Taichi Fujisaki and Ta...dashi Hamada." Taichi introduced their names.

"He is maybe... The big boss... Mr. Donald Almizcle..." Chihiro said unto his mind. Now, he was worrying about his dad who seemed pretty nervous and somewhat, he was feeling the same, too. Good thing, the two kids were standing behind their guardians and would likely to survive from the big boss' deadly stares.

"Have a seat here," Donald gestured them to seat down on the couch in front of him. Donald pushed a button from his table as the door behind him opened. A man in black suit came to his summoning. Donald seemed to whispered something at him as the man kept on nodding.

Donald noticed that the applicants didn't heed his demand as he shifted his gaze at the two professionals. "I said have a seat. Don't make me repeat my word." He said in deep monotone but danger was recognized on his voice.

The two applicants shivered from his voice. Taichi even snatched Baymax from Tadashi as they brisk towards the couch and sat on it.

"Good thing you are quick to respond. That's what I need in my company." Donald seemed to praise the two although it sounded a little sarcastic. He stared at the two boys that remained on their positions as the old man smirked slyly. He moved his head a little as the man in black suit hastily strode to the kids who seemed frozen on their spot.

"Uh, let's go kids. I'll take you somewhere, okay?" The man said nicely while holding their shoulders as the two youngsters looked first at their guardians to take some permission at them.

"Uhhh...Chihiro, Hiro. This is an adult talk we're going to have, so you can wait outside or somewhere. And DON'T leave the hospital." Tadashi told the kids.

"We're going to be fine... I think." Taichi doubted it.

Chihiro and Hiro seemed to understand them, however, Chihiro was greatly worried about his dad. Like him, he was also hard on facing people especially the ones similar with Mr. Almzicle.

On the other hand, Hiro was just calm as he tapped Chihiro's shoulder. "Well, like what they said. It's an adult whatsoever talk. Don't worry about them. They'll be fine." Hiro said calmly as he faced the man, "Okay. We will come with you."

After that, the man in black suit guided them towards the door behind the CEO's table. Their necks were still flipped around while looking at the adults as they totally got inside the other side of the office.

* * *

They reached inside as another door with black vault-like seal surprised them. Hiro turned around and saw the man who had just done on closing the door.

"Why there's another door here?" Hiro asked while pointing it.

Chihiro nudged him and whispered, "You should not act like this is your place. Remember, we are on an elite's territory. Behave."

"Don't worry about me. Asking things don't kill." Hiro reasoned out.

But Chihiro wasn't satisfied and scowled, "Still."

"He's right. Asking won't kill. Well, we are just going to stay behind that until they are finished in negotiating. Don't worry kids, you are safe there." The man smiled as he gently put some combinations in the keypad; emitting strange sounds as it gradually opened.

"What the..." Hiro mouthed out when he saw the environment behind the door. It was like a rest house with regular decorations of a home. He never expected in a hospital to have a house-like place on it.

"Let's go in." The man said as he headed in first and the two followed him.

"What kind of place is this? A living room behind an office? Never heard of that before." Chihiro voiced out and astonished from it also.

"Yeah. Me too." Hiro seconded in motion as he grinned widely.

They stopped in the midst of the room as the man in black suit turned to them. "Well, my boss said that you can wander around the room but just keep everything here in touch, okay? By the way, my name is Hanson. I'll just leave for awhile and just call me if you need something. I'm on that room only. Is that clear, kids?" The man named Hanson said as he left the two, tapping their shoulders

Hiro turned to Chihiro, "So what now?"

"I don't know, Mr. Hanson said we can wander around here. I do wonder who sleeps in this place..." Chihiro said while walking around the room.

Hiro smirked mischievously again, plotting some crazy plan on his mind. "He said that we can wander around here, right? Maybe we can take a tour, right? Let's go!" Hiro was about to take a step when suddenly a cat strolled in front of them. The feline has patterns of orange with white until its feet reached the white spot, they have long pointed ears, and they have a golden collar with swirls inside the border. Hiro pursed his lips in curiosity as when he was going to bend down to touch the cat, the cat disappeared.

"Huh?! The cat disappeared!" Hiro exclaimed in horror.

* * *

"Jebat!"

"Don't hide from me!"

" **YOU WIMP!** "

* * *

" **AHHH!** " Hiro screamed when a kid suddenly popped out in front of them and it made Hiro to fall down in surprise.

Chihiro was stiff when Hiro screamed from getting jumpscared by the girl. His senses came back again and had his hand on his hip. "You gave me a heart attack, Hiro Hamada!... Though it's actually funny!" he chuckled.

The young programmer looked at the young kid who was somehow young at her age, even younger than them and looked like a princess from the looks of her dress.

She was wearing a teal colored dress that was decorated with golden patterns on the collar along with a gem in the middle. She was also wearing white tights along with matching teal colored shoes. Her black short hair was held with a ribbon on her head.

Chihiro asked the girl, "Uhh... mind if I ask. Who is Jebat?"

"Yeah right! Chihiro!" Hiro said as he stood up to his feet. He seemed annoyed again for laughing down at him again. This was the second time that Chihiro made fun of him. He dusted of the dust behind him and looked at the little girl again. "I guess Jebat is the cat." Hiro took a lucky guess since he recalled the wild happenings from the cat until the sudden popped out of the kid.

On the other hand, the girl seemed disgusted with Hiro's answering of Chihiro's question, so she glared at him and put her tongue out. "I'm the one who supposed to say who Jebat is! Meanie!"

Hiro's face soured on the kid's rudeness. "What?! It was a wild guess! It's not my fault if I got it right?! Chihiro?" Hiro turned to other boy and like asking to take side on him.

"Yeah, Hiro's right. It's quite the obvious that in this place, a cat would be suitable for company." Chihiro said. But he suddenly remembered that he didn't know her name, "Umm... Mind if I ask something, Miss. What's your name?"

"He didn't get it right..." Hiro said mentally as he face palmed. But, it was better than being taunted.

The girl's expression cooled down when hearing Chihiro asked her name. She smiled brightly with all her teeth showed up and went near at the young programmer. "My name is Abigail Almzicle! Just call me Abby. Nice to meet you! Can I know your name, sis?" The girl whose name was Abbigail asked to Chihiro.

Hiro on the side, covered his mouth with his hand as he turned back to restrain from bursting out his laugh.

Chihiro's eyes widened as his face flushed in red. He forgot that he was wearing girl's clothes. He glared at Hiro for attempting to laugh at the mistake. It was happening all the time when they mistaken him as a girl. The problem was that how was he going to explain it to a girl who was younger than him.

"Uhh... Uh... Um... Oh shocks, how am I going to say this one to a girl?!" Chihiro asked himself. He punched Hiro's arm, "You get in this mess, so you help me. Airhead!"

Hiro almost tripped down from Chihiro's weak punch, which made him to stop on laughing secretly. He turned to him with a teasing smile. "What? Why did you punched me? Are you a man now, 'sis'? Pfft..." he turned back again while trying to calm himself not to laugh.

"Uhm. Is there something wrong?" Abigail interrupted them as she frowned like she did something bad. "Did I say something wrong to you, sis?"

Now Hiro couldn't hold himself as he rolled down on the floor and laughed endlessly.

Chihiro was not amused. The crossdressing boy frowned that he had to settle with his "condition", and looked like he had to do this by himself.

"No no... It's okay... really. Umm... where should I start? Oh! My name is Chihiro Fujisaki. It is nice to meet you, Ms. Abby." he answered as he weakly kicked Hiro on the floor.

"Aw! No fun, you Chihiro!" Hiro used the back flip stunt to stand up. "And, I'm innocent! I didn't do nothing wrong to be kicked!"

"Yey! I see, your name is Chihiro! It's so cute and suitable for you!" Abbigail kept on praising Chihiro, who she had mistaken as a girl. "You are so nice than that wimpy kid. Now I really like you! Right, Jebat?" Abigail caressed her cat as it purred in agreement.

"Eh?! Me? Wimp? Chihiro help me! Tell me to her that I'm not wimp!" Hiro begged to Chihiro who seemed mad at him at this moment.

Chihiro rolled his eyes when he felt the irony coming from Hiro as he crossed his arms and looked away from him, "I called for help but you rejected it. So I won't help you." Well, looked like he had to go with the flow of being mistaken as a girl.

"What? Hey, don't be like that." Hiro pouted as he crossed his arms. They stayed in silence as Abigail looked at them alternatively.

"Is it possible that you two are siblings? You always fight like—" Abby's statement was cut off when her cat purred at her. "Oh, I forgot! I need to go, I'll just feed my Jebat! See ya!" She ran away and when Hiro turned back, he noticed that the girl...

"She disappeared!" Hiro exclaimed in horror again.

"Well, she did said that she has to feed her cat. Didn't you hear it?" Chihiro asked Hiro. He had something in mind when Abby said about them being siblings. It might be the fact that they really act like that? It was a mystery for Chihiro to know.

"What? I didn't hear any single thing!" He shrugged as he shuddered in fear, "Now I feel like this place is getting creepy, you know..." He started to walk around the area while observing the other decorations in the living room. He saw some diplomas in frames displayed in the walls. He even saw a certificate when the Almzicle Corporation became number one in whole San Fransokyo for all over a decade. He thought that this company that his brother had applied was one big time and might be a lot of professionals wished to be in their place instead to work here.

Being too focused on looking on the achievements of Almzicle Corporation, a door near him opened so suddenly as it bumped into his head. The impact made his head flailed away and stepped backwardly for inches.

Chihiro slapped his forehead for Hiro's constant clumsiness and decided to help his fellow Japanese up. "We are sorry for the accident Mister, er, maybe Miss. We didn't mean to—" he stopped when he saw a woman whose face looked like a ghost. " **GIYAAAAAAH!** "

Hiro collected himself again as he shook his head to recover up. He blinked many times to adjust his vision properly while knocking down on his chin. He was startled when Chihiro screamed like a girl and...

" **UWAAAAH!** " He screamed out loud, too, seeing the person Chihiro had seen. It was a girl, probably older than Abbigail with chubby cheeks and plump figure. She was wearing a red three-fourth blouse with a light green shirt inside and an orange long skirt with yellow line in the hem. She had a multicolored bracelet on her left wrist and equipped with magenta sandals. The hair was tied like a bun as the face was full of...

"Powder?" Hiro quickly analyzed the woman as his eyes fell lazy again. "Chihiro, don't be scared. It's just a regular female." he said in a plain tone.

The woman who had been mistaken as a ghost, stepped aback. " **AHH! INTRUDERS! DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!** Don't kill a pretty girl like me, no, no..." She fronted a dramatic cry that made Hiro lowered down his shoulders, instead of getting alarmed on her reaction.

Chihiro had to calm her down or she would cause havoc from them. He pulled out his phone and opened his camera app as he set it on selfie mode and showed it to the lady. "Ummm... miss... you have powder on your face."

The lady took Chihiro's phone as...

" **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY PRETTY FACE?!** " She screamed a head splitting one that made Hiro covered his ears in desperation. In order to stop her, he removed his jacket and wiped her face gently.

"There, there." Hiro said once he was done, "Look at yourself again. The powder was gone."

The lady looked at herself again in the camera and blinked twice. She saw her face being "clean" now and had her face flushed in red.

Chihiro smiled at Hiro's good deed or maybe it was because he wanted to silence her screams? "See miss? You look pretty now."

The lady choked after Chihiro's statement. She suddenly giggled like a wealthy person and dazed at the innocent Chihiro. "Ohh... I always look pretty you know... Don't you see me? Am I cute right?" She suddenly shifted her attention to Hiro who was busy on wearing his jacket again. "Hello, cutie. Tell me I'm pretty right?"

"Huh?" Hiro looked at her as he scratched his head. He stared at her from head to toe and landed his eyes on her face again. He forced a smile, "Ahaha, yes?" Hiro thought the lady was pretty... In a cuddly way.

Due to his reflex, Hiro couldn't help but pinched her cheek and smiled widely and said, "You are pretty cute. I like your cheeks. It's so cuddly."

The lady's face became redder from Hiro's praise towards her.

Chihiro's face became red. He was too young to see a girl and a boy doing that kind of stuff. So he decided to change the subject, "Again, we are very sorry about what happened miss..." He didn't know her name though.

The lady was still blushing but was interrupted by Chihiro's unfinished sentence. She had thought they didn't know each other yet so she moved her head to face Chihiro. "Well, my name is Corina Almzicle. The prettiest daughter of the well-known Donald Almzicle."

Hiro giggled with no malice, "Ahaha, I guess you are. You look really cute." Hiro was actually referring to her cuddly features; not with the beauty that the everyone used to know.

Corina put a coy smile and turned towards Hiro; totally throwing Chihiro out of the picture. "Can I know your name, cutie?"

"Eh?" Hiro perked an eyebrow as he chuckled. "The name's Hiro. Hiro Hamada... And that one is—" he was about to introduce Chihiro when Corina snapped his hand and took it her near instead. "I wanna know about you more... Hiro."

Unknowingly, Hiro felt a strange nervousness inside him... Weird.

Chihiro's red face was even redder than before. Maybe Hiro was really needing some help, for real. He quickly pulled Hiro near him, "Uhhhh...he and I are children from the people who are going to apply for work sooner or later. My name is Chihiro Fujisaki by the way." He pulled Hiro much closer to him, though it made somehow that Chihiro didn't want the two of them engage in some "weird" activity.

"Thanks man," Hiro whispered in the wind, in hopes Chihiro would be able to hear him. However, Corina became shock for real when Chihiro pulled Hiro near him.

Corina was pointing at them, while trembling. "We-wait..." She stared at them for a meantime as she gasped in overreacted way. "Don't tell me... **ARE YOU COUPLES?!** "

Hiro's eyes widened in utter shock as his hands automatically pushed Chihiro away. " **NO WAY! YUCK! EWW! I DON'T LIKE GIRLS WITH THE HUGGING AND KISSING AND I'M STILL TOO YOUNG! ROMANCE SUCKS YOU K-KNOW!** " he blabbered out as he coughed numerously.

"W-What do you mean... Aren't you...?" Corina was confused too. "Well... Hiro is a boy... And Chihiro is a girl... It is possible that you are..."

"We... haven't told Miss Abby about this, I'm not a girl. I'm basically a boy. **A MAN BOY.** " Chihiro emphasized the phrase towards Hiro with a glare when he constantly teased Chihiro to "man up".

Corina became more confused. "Wait I don't get it. If you are a boy... Why are you wearing girl's clothing? I hate to admit but I will almost admire you because you totally look like a girl..." A jealous emotion appeared on her eyes, "I thought you are together but... you sure you aren't fooling me around?"

Chihiro sighed that Corina seemed not to understand his crossdressing situation, "It's... personal... I don't think I'm ready to talk about it yet. But, I am really a boy. I'm serious..." he looked down in sadness while playing his feet on the floor.

Corina smirked. "Oh really? Then..." She suddenly got close to him and clung her arms on his neck. "...Prove it. Be my prince charming."

Chihiro's face went red back again as he was staring right at Corina's "pretty" face, it looked like she was taunting him because of Hiro. "Uhhh... What am I supposed to do again? I blame you for this, Airhead!" he said it as he looked at Hiro with his red face.

Hiro remained speechless at first. In fact, he didn't know what to do in this kind of situation. But, instead of helping it... He took this another opportunity to tease him again.

"Ooohhhh! Finally, you are a man now! Ahaha!" Hiro raised his thumb and supportively grinned at him, "I'm proud of you! Ahaha!"

Chihiro's right eye twitched when he was trying to calm himself down despite he was fueled with anger slowly. He couldn't do that in front of a lady, so he must be civilised when confronting this silly situation.

Chihiro looked at Corina again, "Um... Hi lady?" He sucked in talking to ladies, and that was his conclusion to his hypothesis.

Hiro wasn't numb at the situation, so, he went near at them as he grabbed Corina's hands and removed it from Chihiro's neck.

"Well, I guess Chihiro doesn't like you..." Hiro said, lying, "maybe you should make yourself 'prettier' so he will accept your offer being your err... prince charming."

Corina touched her face abruptly as she got her eyes widen. "Oh no! I forgot to put a make-up! Ahhhhhh!" Corina rushed back to her possible room and closed it with a slam. Now, Hiro sighed in relief and faced Chihiro again.

"Well, we are too young for that kind of thing. Ahaha. But," Hiro punched Chihiro's shoulder in a friendly way, "You are being outspoken lately, huh. I noticed that." Hiro formed a smile on his lips as he began to walk in nowhere again.

"It's either because of you or Miss Corina, but it's mostly you! My father's going to kill me if I was flirting to a lady who is older than me!" Chihiro hid his face in embarrassment. If flirting was not the right choice for the old lady, then kissing would be outrageous!

Hiro glanced at him, but never stopped on walking. "Well, I guess my brother will kill me too if I was on your position earlier... Well, I remember my Aunt Cass said that everything happens in the right time so that kind of thing isn't suitable in our age..." Hiro seemed to act mature right now, but, "But, I'm really enjoying watching your reaction earlier! **REEEEEED!** " He was making fun of Chihiro's flustered face and got faster on walking or else, Chihiro might punch him, in the face now this time.

And the perfect word for his face, "priceless".

"Why I oughta... This time I'm going to punch you... in the **FACE!** " Chihiro yelled at Hiro who was walking faster than him now. He chased the jokester Japanese by running until he skidded into a stop when he saw a young girl standing in the way with her reading a book without caution.

She was wearing a dark green blouse with white collar on her shoulders that was under her lime green dress with a white ribbon lace in the middle. She had a matching green leggings with slip-ons. Her hair was tied to a bun with a stick that appeared like a magic wand in Chihiro's point of view. The bracelet on her right hand sounds like a bell. She flipped the page of the book she was reading, and yet Chihiro was waiting for her to move.

Hiro kept on running, but still mocking down at his fellow boy. "Ahaaa! **REEEEED!** " He never noticed that he was heading in the place where the girl was standing that Chihiro had seen.

* * *

 **BUMP!**

* * *

Hiro fell down in the floor, **AGAIN**.

The girl was also taken by the impact from Hiro and fell flat on the floor with the book landing on Chihiro's head. He had his hand covered his mouth from what happened and decided to help the fallen girl.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry about him there. We were just playing and—" but the girl cut him.

"No no, it's okay. It's really my fault that I didn't see where I'm going, I didn't know you were running. I really apologize, Mister..." Now, she was asking **HIS NAME**.

And surprisingly, she knew that he was a boy the whole time. "My name is Chihiro Fujisaki." He didn't even bother to ask how she knew that Chihiro was a boy.

"My name is Lauryn Almzicle, I am the CEO's daughter on medicine. I'm sorry about my book falling to your head, though." she stood up with Chihiro's help while picking her book from his head.

"Aw, aw, aw!" Hiro finally felt some pain from all his landings he did today. He was ran out of energy already as he looked up to Chihiro. "Hey man! Care to help, me too?!" Hiro bluntly requested, as he attempted to stand up again but failed on doing it.

Chihiro attempted to help him until Lauryn pulled Hiro up instead, "It's okay Chihiro, I should be the one who helps since I messed your game up." She dusted off Hiro's clothes until she looked at him in the eye, she stared at them. It seemed so familiar to her.

"Oh gee, thanks!" Hiro said, never sounding sincere on his voice. He was annoyed because he had been enough for today's landings as he scowled once again. "Thanks for the help anyway." Hiro coldly said to Lauryn and ruffled his own hair in hopes to ease down the today's frustrations.

His hair, his eyes... It was so familiar to her. Now who could be the one who she reminded of him from?

"Are you... Hiro Hamada?" she asked the boy.

It rang a bell. Hiro cringed as he turned to see the dignified lady, "You... know me?" As he put out his signature grin again, "I don't know I'm that famous already! It's a pleasure to meet you." Hiro bowed down in butler-like style. "Do you want an autograph?" he added on.

Chihiro sweat dropped on how cocky Hiro was still. He was thinking that Lauryn would not ask for Hiro's autograph. Impossible.

"Well, more like a question. Is it true? That you're Tadashi Hamada's brother?" she asked Hiro while covering her right side of the face with her bangs.

Hiro blinked. Oh geez... Another load of embarrassment. Hiro stood up on his posture again. "Certainly I am. I'm his younger brother, Hiro." Hiro answered as his mind was giving him a sarcastic chuckle inside.

Lauryn released a gasp as her face blushed in red. Her heart was beating fast when she actually met the brother of Tadashi Hamada.

She was smiling from ear to ear as she was thankful of the revelation. Chihiro was guessing that the name of Tadashi Hamada made her having a crush on him.

" _Terima Kasih_..." Lauryn thanked in her mother language as she walked towards her room.

Hiro was dumbfounded again. "What's with her?" Hiro couldn't help but expressed himself. "First we met a hyperactive kid. Second, a girly girl then, a weird person. Now, what's next? An **INSANE**?! No way!" Hiro even moved his hands like irritated or what as he slumped down his shoulders. "I don't want to get bump again."

"Don't judge the book by it's cover, Hiro. We just first met them, it'll just take time for them to open." Chihiro told Hiro by taking his father's advice when they were in the car.

Without them noticing, there was a young lady from behind, who dressed up with a yellow dress that was reaching to her feet and was decorated with white patterns along with a yellow gem in the middle. She had a light green sash wrapped around her waist and donned with green shoes. Her hair was tied up with a bun and had a bracelet on both of her hands.

She walked towards the boys without their awareness. Upon the arrival, she poked Hiro's shoulders. "Excuse me."

"WAAH!" Hiro wailed as he accidentally tripped over his own feet and fell down **ONCE AGAIN**. His face met the floor as he tried to either sit up. He brushed his forehead and said something under his breath. "I said I don't like to fall down again." he said in a hard voice as he glanced and saw a young lady with a kind and glowing face. His eyes locked up on her for a second and remained frozen on his spot.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, Hiro Hamada." the lady said as she helped Hiro to stand up from his frozen state.

Chihiro was astounded that she knew Hiro's name, "How did you know his name?"

She turned to face Chihiro with a smile, "Oh, my father just told me that there are children from the applicants in the living room. You are Chihiro Fujisaki, right?" she asked Chihiro.

"Y-yes! My name is Chihiro Fujisaki!" he excitingly said.

Hiro sighed. "Finally, a real person in my eyes." Hiro said, less annoyed now. He sensed that he had a light feeling towards her as he engaged to ask her name. "What's your name? So you are sisters with those girls... But you act differently than them."

The lady shrugged at the remark from Hiro, "Maybe because I'm the eldest of the sisters, so I know some in my experiences." she mildly tiptoed, "My name is Sarah Almzicle, the first daughter of Donald Almzicle." she introduced to them in a formal fashion with her sweet voice.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Sarah." Chihiro said when Sarah chuckled. "You don't have to be formal for me, Chihiro. Sarah will be just fine."

Hiro seemed to adore her aura. Well might like she said, she was the eldest and she reminded him of his brother. Sarah was dignified and wise; just like his brother, Tadashi.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sarah." Hiro said as he grinned, "I was wondering, can you sing, too?"

Chihiro cringed at Hiro's sudden question.

Well, Hiro was testing some hypothesis. He suddenly remembered that his brother was singing some lullaby to him when he was a child, even his brother's voice was not that good at all. He just wanted to know if Sarah could sing, too, like his brother.

"I'm actually a singer outside of the hospital. But I go with my stage name, ' _Puteri Manis_ '. This way, people would get recognise me without difficulty." Sarah answered while having her fingers crossed behind her back.

Chihiro's eyes widened when he learned about who she was, "Really?! You're Puteri Manis?! **THAT'S AMAZING!** " It was pretty evident on the brown haired boy that he used to be a hardcore fan of music. Plus, he met a well-known icon today. Perhaps, Chihiro was considering this day as a "lucky day".

"Thank you, Chihiro. And I'm assuming that you met my sisters, am I right?" she asked them when Hiro had say about meeting her sisters before she came.

"Yes we have. I almost had heart attacks in all of them..." Hiro said like he regretted on meeting them in the first place. He never expected to meet such individuals like them, but the eldest seemed to wash away all those headaches from him. "We met your 3 sisters. And I can't explain everything now... I'm mental block..."

"3? We were supposed to be 5 sisters. Now where did she went off to this time?" Sarah said, in curious of her "missing" sister.

Hiro frowned in confusion. "5? We just met three then you... Well... Can I know her... name?"

"The second sister, Michelle Almzicle. Oh dear, I remember now. She's off with her illegal street racing habits again..." she said to Hiro.

Chihiro shrugged when he figured out when Michelle was like Hiro of playing illegal bot fighting.

"Michelle...?" Hiro repeated as when he was about to ask another question again, a voice echoed around the room and it literally made him to shriek down.

"Well, well, well. I'm glad you're here, Sarah." It was Donald's voice. "And the two boys, too..."

Hiro turned around together with Chihiro as it was confirmed. It was Donald and their...

"Nii-chan!" Hiro cried.

Chihiro smiled when he saw his father again. He felt like a lot happened lately and never saw his father for a long time. "Dad!" He said happily but fell downgraded when he saw the old CEO, making him shiver again in fear.

"Welcome home, father." Sarah greeted her father in welcome. And as on the cue also, the rest of Sarah's sisters came out from their chambers and gathered behind the eldest one.

"Hey, Hiro!" Tadashi waved his hand happily to his brother.

Taichi went to Chihiro and ruffled his hair, "We got some great news!"

Chihiro and Hiro looked at their guardians respectively. "Good news?" They said in unison as all of their eyes landed on the CEO of the company.

"Yes. What they said is right. Well, I would likely to announce that Tadashi Hamada and Taichi Fujisaki are hired in Almzicle Corporation for such a brilliant presentation they have demonstrated before me. Well, I would like to congratulate these two geniuses again. They'll become a great asset in our company." Donald declared as his voice seemed to be lighter now. For the first time, they had seen the strict CEO to put a small smile on his lips that made some of his daughters smiled in joy, too.

"Oh, Dad smiled!" Abbigail was the first to react as she turned to Corina who was only right beside her, "Right, right, sis? Dad is happy!"

"Yeah, I can see it." Corina replied to her in almost a whisper with a tiring smile.

Hiro wore his usual grin again as he felt some delight for his brother. "That's so cool Nii-chan!"

In contrary, Chihiro felt some odd feeling. He did want to ignore it, but... he sensed that this was not also a good news either. Well, he didn't want to spoil the good moment, right? So he forced a smile to his father. "Congrats, Dad." he said in a low tone.

"Then that means...Tadashi is here?" Lauryn asked herself as she stared at the Japanese. Tadashi looked at her suddenly which she looked away while brushing her bangs to the side of her face. She was blushing in red, but she didn't want to show it.

Sarah clapped her hands in joy, "That's really great news! Welcome to the Almzicle Corporation, Taichi and Tadashi."

"Yes, yes. Thank you very much." Taichi said as he shook hands with Sarah.

The supposed to be a light atmosphere now, it was down once again heavy and suffocating. The CEO removed the lightness on his face as he scrutinized each of the person in the room. He pressed a button down on his sleeve as the man in black suit earlier, Hanson, arrived and stood beside Donald Almzicle.

"Well, listen to my general secretary to discuss about the contract since both of you are qualified already to work under me." Donald said in his firm and superior voice that made everyone to silence down.

Hanson, bringing a folder on his hands, opened it and cleared his throat before speaking. "As part of becoming an employee under Almzicle Corporation, Incorporated, there are things you need to follow while you are here. First, you shall not blabber about anything confidential in the company. Second..." Hanson kept on discussing the whole contract; rules, regulations, do's and dont's, and it just bored Hiro down which he almost yawned with it. Meanwhile, Chihiro was listening carefully in all of it. The young programmer's feeling was getting ease down when he found out that most of it were just regular contents of a contract.

For a sudden, Donald raised his hand which made the general secretary to halt in talking. "You forget the most important one, Hanson. Well, it seems like I should be the one to say it." Donald said in a prim way that made Hanson to stiff on his position.

"I apologize, boss." Hanson said ashamedly.

"Well to continue, the first requirement for you to be able to officially work under Almzicle, your names shall be deprived by law and issued a new one." Donald continued, without getting straight to the point.

And so, Chihiro gasped in shock.

"Ch-cha-change... our names?" Taichi asked Donald about the requirement at the risk of changing his and Tadashi's name.

"Well, uhh, that will take effect just here in this company. Right?" Tadashi asked with his palms sweating.

Donald sighed a long one. "Well... To tell you the truth, it will be permanent since it will be changed by law." Donald said as he looked to the kids. "And in addition... it will have its effect while you are working inside the company, however, you are all required to stay in the company til the rest of your days."

Hiro quickly turned to his brother. "I can't understand everything on what's happening! Nii-chan, tell me I'm guessing a bad idea right?!"

Chihiro had a terrified look on his face as he thought that... "It also means..." He bite his lip as he looked up to his horrified father, too.

The father took a big swallow from his throat. Not only he had to stay for the rest of their "days", but their names had to change, too.

And changing their names was equivalent on changing of their identities, or at least of his interpretation.

Tadashi sighed from the risk, especially to his own brother who didn't understand the situation. "Sorry about this, Hiro." he looked Hiro with a saddened smile.

"You guys have to stay here." Taichi answered Chihiro's question.

"What? What... **WHAT?!** " Hiro exclaimed exaggeratedly. "Stay?! What?!"

"We are inside the scope of the contract, too..." Chihiro said like a dummy while looking in the floor. His eyes were widened in utter shock or fear as he crouched down on the floor. He covered his ears as he let out a silent scream. "No..."

Hiro looked at him with pity as he clenched his fists in anger. "No way this will going to happen!" snapping his hands away, he continued, "Nii-chan don't agree with this! This is unfair! I thought this will be only a regular job and anything about **CHANGING** our **IDENTITIES** is clearly excluded in this job!"

Chihiro's eyes began to dwell some tears as he even lowered down his head furthermore.

Donald just hardened his face. He was used in these kind of reactions. He had seen this already for all years of his life. "I'm a businessman, I won't let such an opportunity to pass on to have great assets that will be needed in the company. As a matter of fact, I've called my servants already to prepare your rooms already right after our negotiation earlier. You don't need to worry a single thing, the company will provide all your needs and even... security. Especially, with these two brilliant child." Donald explained as he stared at Tadashi and Taichi who seemed still in shock.

Abbigail and Corina looked at each other as their face saddened, too. It was painted on their faces that they wanted to do something in the situation, but, it was their father, who declared everything finished. Countering their father's decisions would almost similar to a suicide; follow it, or be kicked out.

Lauryn reached her hand out to Tadashi, but quickly pulled it back and sighed in sadness. Tadashi's face didn't seem the happy guy she knew after the contract had been signed.

"I'm sorry... Tadashi." she quietly said as she returned to her room; remembering the name that she first said becoming the last she would ever knew.

Taichi kneeled down to his son and embraced him with a hug, "I'm so sorry, Chihiro. I'm sorry that you have to experience this."

"We're so sorry. Father has no choice but to change your names for protection. I just have to remind you, this company you are working isn't just an ordinary work office. You didn't tell the kids about this, did you?" Sarah asked Tadashi in her monotone voice.

"Sorry, we... didn't tell the truth yet." Tadashi looked at Taichi who was shaking his head. The older sighed in was the one who wasn't ready yet, but they had to tell the kids so they wouldn't listen to lies after what happened.

Hiro frowned in disappointment to his brother... He thought there was no way to get angry at him, but all his emotions rushed towards his head. "Nii-chan... You lied to us...? Why?" A tear escaped on his eyes as his brows furrowed. He faced away on his brother; running away for a sudden. " **AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH**!"

They all heard of his wild screams as Hiro went straight towards the door to get out. Unfortunately, it was locked. He was desperate to get out and released everything through botfighting. Everyone seemed ready to chase after him, however, Chihiro remained on his spot as voices began to echo on his head.

 _"You'll be trap forever in that state... First, trap mentally now... Trap physically... Oh poor Chihiro..."_

"No... I don't like to get trapped again..." He said mindlessly.

"I want to be **HIRO** **HAMADA** as long as I live!" Hiro screamed again as his face was now red in fatigue while pulling out a metal on the door.

Tadashi marched up to where Hiro is. He forcibly turned his younger brother around, raised his right hand and—

 **SLAP!**

Sarah gasped in shock when Tadashi, Hiro's own big brother, just slapped him.

"Hamada!" Taichi scolded Tadashi for physically hurting Hiro out of anger.

"You... You don't know... Why I have to do it. Right now, you're hurt because I slapped you. But you don't know that I am hurt too because of what I did, because I have no choice but to do it." Tadashi was fumed with both anger and sadness from what he did to his brother. He knelt down to Hiro's level and placed his hands onto his younger brother's shoulders, "We were both hurt from what happened. And I'm so sorry that I made you involved with this, but it's your protection. You **AND** Chihiro's protection!"

Hiro was staring blankly on his brother. He couldn't say anything... Tears rolled down on his cheeks not because of being slapped by his brother, but, because his brother was more in pain than him. He thought he was being selfish and only thinking on himself only... Tadashi had gone more struggles before this moment happened.

After all, Tadashi only wanted to ensure his safety, yet, he was this annoying and immature brat who had been so self-centered all the time.

Hiro, with a guilt inside, gently embraced his brother. His hands were formed in a fist like regretting his actions earlier. "I-I'm sorry... Nii-chan... Sorry I'm being... So stupid..." he sniffed, "...I only care for myself and I almost forget about you..." His hug became more tighter and sniffed once again.

"It's okay... It's okay." Tadashi returned Hiro's hug and proceeded to comfort him as much as possible.

Sarah, who watched the two children in tears, sighed in sadness that they had to experience this and they were still confused of what was happening the last seconds ago.

"Do you want to know the truth?" Sarah asked the two kids, with glints of wariness for them.

Hiro slowly released from the hug. He stared long to Sarah who had the will to explain everything. On the other hand, Chihiro remained on his spot, but set his ears to listen.

Donald proceeded to his eldest daughter and whispered on her, "You can handle them more nicely than me... I'll leave all the explanations for me." He looked on his younger daughters, "Abby, Corina. Go back in your rooms. This is something private."

Abbigail was about to retort when Corina held her hand and beckoned her to follow. Corina pulled the youngest one's hand and entered their room.

Donald signed to his secretary to also give them some private time to "talk". Hanson affirmatively left the area.

"Well, Sarah will explain everything why we need to do this." Donald announced at the so-called applicants inside the living room.

"Will do father. Let's start from the very beginning, shall we?" Sarah said as she walked towards the middle of the room. She picked up a remote and switched on the television nearby.

The image had shown the building of Almzicle Corporation.

She took a deep breath and began, "The Almzicle Corporation is an all known hospital where doctors, nurses, surgeons of any kind have worked together to help the patients to gain the miracle of having a second life... A second chance to restart and to continue to live on with a miracle."

The television switched to another building with a sign of "Silph Corporation".

"Hiro and Chihiro, can you read what the sign says?" she asked the children.

Chihiro raised his head as Hiro did the same. Their mouths opened while reading the sign, "Silph Corporation."

Chihiro widened his eyes... He was familiar to it as another kind of fear overwhelmed onto him again. "Wait... They are accused of drug overdose these past two months..." He tried to recall all the information he had gathered while he was surfing in the internet. "So... What's with them?"

Hiro was just speechless because he had no the slightest idea with it. "Uhh... Silph...?" Maybe he didn't know about the issue since he was too busy with botfights lately.

Donald nodded to his daughter to continue.

"Chihiro's right, that company was accused of a drug overdose. Silph Company sells medicines that gives side effects instead of improvements to the human body." Taichi remembered about the controversial company about their medicines.

"No wonder Aunt Cass feel dizzy when she took that vitamins, that came from them." Tadashi murmured about what happened to their Aunt few months back. It must be the side effect of using vitamins from the Silph Corporation.

The television showed a security footage of a masked man invading their science lab, only to get captured by the security once he was out of the lab.

"He's from the Silph Corporation, isn't he?" Tadashi asked Sarah.

Sarah seriously nodded, "...Correct."

Hiro stood up from his feet in a sudden. "What are they up to?!" His hands were trembling as his whole body, "What do they want to A-Almzicle?!" He almost stuttered. It was evident on his eyes that he was surprised on learning such things like that and totally "new" to it.

Chihiro, in silence, carefully analyzed the footage as he said. "A spy." he concluded as he turned to Hiro, "Hiro, calm down." He figured out that the other boy was not used on the darker side of reality, which he had experienced already when he was still a child.

Donald in crossed arms, showed an angry face by watching it. "How dare they do that in my company... They don't have the single idea what I am capable of..." He seethed and scowled more deeply.

"We've been targeted by that company. Not because of the drug overdose controversy, it's been like that ever since we've emerged after them." Sarah stated in a serious manner from the dangers of the company. "There is one case that has never been taken attention." Sarah flipped the channel to a news report video. A word from the headlines were emphasized in capital letters,

* * *

" **CHILD MASS GRAVE** "

* * *

Tadashi and Taichi gasped in shock when the bodies of the victims were in the age younger than them. The burial site was shocking when it was actually somewhere near Silph.

The blood from the two kids almost begone. Their eyes were horrified by seeing the horrible video. Hiro stumbled back but Tadashi was there to quickly support him.

Chihiro almost cry again as his body was shaking in fear... Not just a simple fear. "D-Dad... I-I'm s-scared! I-I'm scared!" he was tearing up already whilst his shaking intensified. Death was not a good topic with kids on their age.

"What such a horrible sight to see." Donald snarled as he went near to his daughter and tapped her shoulder, "It's a bad idea to let the kids see it. We sorta gave them some... Trauma." He took the remote from his daughter and turned the TV off. "Well, we just want to protect everyone in my company. We don't know their plans. I should be thankful that we have tight security in the company, however, it's not enough to ensure everyone's safety. And, we will go in great lengths to make everything alright." Donald put his hands behind and stood firmly.

"We suspect that the Silph Corporation would have done this incident because of the corpses are positive with the content of the drugs that came from them, and most of the children are killed because of multiple organ failure. And I did not say it medically, their organs corroded **FROM** **THE** **INSIDE**." Sarah emphasised the "from the inside" so the applicants could get the idea of what she meant.

"You mean... the Silph kidnapped the children... so they can have them as **LAB** **RATS**?!" Tadashi reluctantly asked them for they might be right of his theory.

"We signed in to Almzicle because it has security preferences to the family of the applicants, but you never told us about this!" Taichi exclaimed from the revelation.

If the adults were surprised, the two kids were astonished, too. Their hearts were pacing in a fast rate and learned that their life... wouldn't be the same anymore. They got inside Almizcle Corporation already, and there was no turning back.

"...What can we do now...?" Hiro fell down on his knees. He couldn't be the same Hiro who used to engage with illegal botfights to have some fun, but now a Hiro that would have a new name. Chihiro had the same thinking as his heart was now feeling empty. Learning something ruthless had given them a total shock in their whole systems.

"That's why you need to change your names. The primary objective of this company IS your safety. And we are requiring you to work with us for a lifetime because once you left the company, you'll get hunted by the Silph Corporation to force you to spill everything you know if we are just offering a limited contract. We have studied this for a long time already and this was the BEST solution we've found to make sure our employee's life." Donald explained, showing a deep concern on his voice. He suddenly grasped his chest as his eyes burned in anger. "I won't forgive that man to do such a heinous act and I have sworn that I'll protect all the people involved in my company..."

Tadashi held on Hiro tightly for comfort. Hiro was affected because his life would be stuck in the headquarters for the rest of his life. He couldn't go to school and have friends or even do his illegal botfighting scenario, much to Tadashi's dismay that this was worse than getting involved in Hiro's racket.

However, Taichi stood up firmly with his face expressed with determination. "If you want us to work here, then I have a proposal for you. We will work here, but protect the children as much as you can! No matter what, protect them! If they're dead because of Silph, then I will never forgive myself to work in this company, I swear to it."

Sarah seemed to be surprised about Taichi's sudden change of attitude, but it was probably normal for parents to protect their children that much. More likely parental instinct as a father since Chihiro and his friend were now involved of the contract.

Donald had scrutinized the applicants and the kids again. He snorted as he brushed his beard. "Like what I said, it's the primary objective of this company. If I break to the contract, I'm a bad businessman. Well, I hope we are settled already." He pressed something under his sleeve again as Hanson immediately arrived beside him. "Hanson, escort them to their rooms."

Hanson bowed his head in affirmation. "Yes, boss."

* * *

 _Approximately, 12:07 am_

 _Tuesday, Headquarters, Almzicle Corporation Building_

 _January 18, 201X_

* * *

It was midnight in the Almzicle Corporation, but the building was still filled with people just in case an emergency happened at this time of hour.

On the floor where the Hamadas, the Fujisakis, and the Almzicles were now sleeping, a young lady emerged from the elevator carrying a strange bundled object that was wrapped in a white sheet. She went towards the main room until she reached the vault. She typed in the password in the keypad as she had to open the vault quietly so no one would hear her, but the door released a loud creak; much to her dismay.

Meanwhile, in the room where the kids were located, Hiro was brushing his teeth on the bathroom. Chihiro went out on a cubicle as he found Hiro spitting already the foams from his mouth. They were changed into their pyjamas as Chihiro sighed and looked in nowhere again.

"Well, we are facing a new chapter of our lives, isn't it?" Chihiro muttered as he stared down on the floor. Hiro raised his head and reflected himself in the mirror after washing his mouth and turned behind.

"We have no choice anyway. I know it's kinda sad to get stumbled in this kind of problem, but, like what they said. It's for our safety anyway." Hiro said plainly as he put his toothbrush in its place.

* * *

 _Creek... Tomp... Tomp... Tomp..._

* * *

Hiro and Chihiro quickly looked at each other. "Do you hear that?" Chihiro stated with his brows furrowed.

Hiro nodded in response. "It looks like... In the living room."

"Let's check it out?" Chihiro inquired, pretty nervous now in the tone of his voice. He was being wary at the same time since they had the knowledge that the rival company had been plotting to sneak inside Almzicle.

"I guess we should." Hiro declared as he left the large bathroom. Chihiro face palmed first by Hiro's recklessness and had no choice but to follow him.

Hiro carefully opened the door of their room as he stealthily peeked outside and Chihiro imitated his style like ninjas.

"It was dark." Hiro whispered as Chihiro sighed in slight irritation.

"Of course the light switch in the living room is off." Chihiro answered in sarcasm.

She walked slowly towards the middle of the room, it was dark but it seemed that she got used to it. She placed the wrapped bundle on the table and went to the room that was having the nameplate on the door written " **Michelle Almzicle** " on it.

The bundle moved somehow a little...

"Don't act like a nocturnal Hiro." Chihiro went out the room as he flipped the switch beside the door. The whole living room lightened up as Hiro was shocked on what he did.

"Hey! You're no fun really!" Hiro pouted as he scowled at him. "Well I guess no—" Hiro suddenly stopped when he saw an object wrapped in a white cloth as Chihiro snickered.

"Nothing to say anymore, Airhead." Chihiro teased, but realized that Hiro was looking, SOMEWHERE.

The programmer turned to the place where Hiro was looking at. He raised a brow, "What's that?" He pointed it as Hiro strode towards the table and Chihiro followed on his track.

They were still inches away from the table as it suddenly moved that made the two stumbled back. "It moved." Hiro said as Chihiro pushed him.

"Don't be such a coward. Go ahead and check it." Chihiro pushed him again as Hiro finally reached the table.

"Fine." Hiro was about to unwrapped the cover until...

" **AAAAAH!** " Hiro exclaimed as he fell down, again.

Chihiro shook his head. "How many times do you have fallen today?" he asked himself, "And why did you screamed again... Airhead... **aaah!** "

He screamed because the objects movement had been getting more creepier. They even heard some strange sounds as the two kids hugged one another and kept on yelling.

The white cloth slipped out from the bundle revealing a small boy laying in a fetal position. He had a fair skin, but stained with fresh blood along with bruises on his skin; it seemed that he was hurt from something or someone. His black hair was long and messy, but there was that one white streak on the side of his hair was showing. What was more shocking was that he **DIDN'T WEAR ANY CLOTHES** at all. His skin was exposing most of the bruises and blood all over his body along with dirt.

The girl went out of Michelle's room when she heard the screams. She was wearing her green blazer under her shirt along with matching jogging pants and brown sandals, and she had two brown sweatbands on her wrists.

She pulled out a dagger from her side. It was green and designed with some golden patterns on the blade, and the hilt was also green with a gem on the middle.

She crept out to the living room which the light switch was turned on, thinking that someone went out of their rooms.

She hid behind the wall from the corridors, hiding from the light. She slowly peeked in from the main room.

Once she got the full view of the living room, she saw strange two boys hugging each other while staring at the boy which she actually carried to her home.

How did they get here? Who are they and why are they in the living room? How were they able to access the password when they are not a member of the Almzicle Corporation? Are they intruders who came from Silph Corporation?

She had many questions in her head and they were the ones who got the answers, so she sprung up to her hiding place in her fighting stance.

" **OI!** Who are you and what the hell are you doing in here?!" she yelled at the presumed intruders.

As on the cue, the two kids turned back their heads as they saw a short haired girl... who looked like tomboyish in her attire. They got alarmed when they figured out she was holding a sharp dagger.

A stare war happened for a minute and...

 **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

* * *

 **Trishia: Now you know why this chapter is entitled "Hamada-Fujisaki Turning Point". While Cyonil works on what you will expect in this chapter, I will be the one who will do the 'finishing remarks'. It's a pattern, she will say stuffs in the beginning and i will say things in the end.**

 **Okay, short summary of this:**

 **The two family arrived in the Almzicle Corporation and is eventually accepted, but at the cost of their Identity. Of course, the kids were shocked at the consequences and they have no choice but to stay for their own safety.**

 **And then, we have a new character arrive in the story.**

 **For the ones who are still confused about the names of the Puteri characters, order of appearance of course:**

 **Raja Limau = Donald Almzicle (Don't laugh)**

 **Puteri Limau Nipis = Abigail Almzicle**

 **Puteri Limau Bali = Corina Almzicle**

 **Puteri Limau Purut = Lauryn Almzicle**

 **Puteri Limau Manis = Sarah Almzicle**

 **Puteri Limau Kasturi = Michelle Almzicle**

 **I think that's all we say for now.**

 **See you in the next chapter. Maybe.**


	4. Chapter 3: Post-Traumatic Memoria

**Chapter 3: Post -Traumatic Memoria**

* * *

 _Approximately, 11:30 pm_

 _Monday, San Fransokyo Streets_

 _January 17, 201X_

* * *

Dr. Michelle Almzicle, the second daughter of the Almzicle Family, and the Head Doctor of the Emergency Branch of the Almzicle Hospital. She was also the clinic doctor in sports events in San Fransokyo and whenever there's an injury, she would have the decision whether the player would continue or not. She's some sort of a little rebellious daughter of the group, not following the 'lady' etiquette of being pretty (and vulnerable), jumping over to emergency situations right before the Hospital does, and...she would hit a man. But despite of her behavior, she focuses on saving people no matter what happens.

As a matter of fact, Michelle was like a doctor of all doctors. She's the one who responds to most of the emergency services, and sometimes she's the one who would help her sisters in their branches. While her sisters were a Pediatrician, Cosmetologist, or even a Physician, she works on the ER or the TC if it's very serious. Most of the time she does most of the 'dirty work' for them, which is practically the reason why she isn't afraid of blood. Her sister, Lauryn, and her are the sisters who are knowledgable in the medical world beyond their assigned tasks, but they don't take some competitions when it comes to that. All they wanted is to help people, after all.

But there was something that Michelle didn't want to let know by everyone except for the people she could trust; Michelle was also an illegal street racer.

Street racing happens in San Fransokyo just like botfighting; the difference was the skill of the players and the risk of getting caught. While Botfighting arenas reside in the dark streets of San Fransokyo, Street Racing takes the risk of speeding throughout the city. Getting caught is mostly 30 - 70 for both illegal sports. Michelle always got in trouble when shaking off the police while racing at the same time. But no one was able to see her face through the window. She hid her identity in order to protect the company and well, street racing was just her merely stress breaking habit after all.

* * *

It was 11:30 in the evening and Michelle was driving with her car across the streets of San Fransokyo. Her car was roaring very loud because of the speed reaching beyond the speed limit of the road. It was another successful evening to her race when she beat an arrogant man who kept on teasing her that she was a girl who wasn't supposed to race. She beat him by winning the race even without breaking a sweat. The best part was that the guy was arrested by the police which was a double luck for her.

She was enjoying her driving while looking at the midnight sky. She could still see the stars even though it was blinded by the light pollution in the city. She cranked down her gear from 5 to 1 to decrease the speed of her car into the normal speed limit in the city. She even turned her music player to celebrate her win.

* * *

But it didn't last long when a small figure walked across the street without looking that there was a car ramming towards them.

* * *

Michelle had less time to activate her breaks as the car already bumped to the small being. She went out from her car and searched for the "body" that she might have killed. She would be in great trouble if it was a dead one already, and needed to dispose the body if ever she had no choice.

Michelle finally saw the person whom she crashed into, yet she had to look away the first second she had seen it. It was a little boy sprawled on the road; he had a fair skin and long messy black hair except there was one white streak on the side of his hair that was showing.

The reason she had to look away is because... well... the little boy didn't wear any clothes at all. His skin is covered with dirt, bruises, and blood from the crash, even the right side of his head was dripping with blood.

She placed her two fingers onto the little boy's neck. She already knew he was dead (Or so she thought) but it was somehow that she had to do it because of her way of the usual medical procedures she did that it had the first step in checking the pulse.

Good thing the little boy stirred from her cold hand that touched his neck, a natural response to the cold. She could even hear a soft squeak from him, and this could mean that he was still alive!

But she couldn't leave him dying and she had to save him. It was her job after all as a doctor, and not because she had to clean her name. All that matters was that she had to save the little boy from death.

She opened the compartment of her car and pulled out a white blanket. She wrapped it around the little boy so he would get warm and for the cold was slowly killing him. She gently carried the boy to the car and placed him to the front seat beside her. She started the car and drove to her home.

* * *

 _Approximately, 12:14 am_

 _Tuesday, Headquarters, Almzicle Corporation Building_

 _January 18, 201X_

* * *

As on the cue, the two kids turned back their heads as they saw a short haired girl... who looked like tomboyish in her attire. They got alarmed when they figured out she was holding a sharp dagger.

A stare war happened for a minute and...

" **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!"

The screams of the two boys reached the rooms of the people who were sleeping.

Tadashi sprang up from his bed when he heard Hiro and Chihiro's screams as he rushed out of his room with a lampshade on his hands. His focus were actually blurry and had to save the boys from danger so he had to pick something near to him.

"Don't you **DARE** hurt them!" he cried as he raised his lampshade to the intruder.

Sarah and Lauryn ran to the living room to see the kids unharmed while Tadashi was fighting with an intruder... or their sister!

"Tadashi?! Michelle?! What's going on?!" Sarah frantically asked while Lauryn was inspecting the little boy in the white sheet.

"A... boy?" Lauryn said as she inspected the boy's condition.

The others were alarmed too, so in result, they all rushed out to the source of ruckus.

Abby was scratching her eyes while holding Jebat on her arms as Corina appeared like a ghost again due to the white lotion spread out on her face.

Taichi's room opened while he was staggering; probably dreaming while walking.

" **WHAT IS** **HAPPENING** **HERE**?!" The master of the house came last as his voice stormed out that holistically silenced the chaotic crowd. Taichi's senses became alive when he heard the master's lion-like roar.

Meanwhile, the two kids remained in horrified face and staring blankly **STILL** on the "object" or... "boy" on the table.

Michelle was the first to saw her father in the room asking his question. She still hadn't lay her guard down against Tadashi who was now fully awake from the boss' booming voice.

"Father, we have intruders in our house. We need to call the police or something!" Michelle stated while referring to Tadashi, Hiro, and Chihiro.

But Tadashi was vexed by her accusation against them, "Intruders?! Well, you're the one who's going to hurt them!"

Lauryn saw the two boys frozen in fear from the happenings as she gently shook them in order to snap themselves to reality.

"...Ehh... Ha?" Hiro blabbered out. He seemed still stunned from all the happenings today and seeing a horrible image before him just made him more "insane" at this point. Chihiro was able to snap by Lauryn as he brought himself to reality. The brown haired boy realized that he was hugging with Hiro as he yelped and jumped in surprise.

" **THEY ARE NOT INTRUDERS, MICHELLE.** I forgot you are not here earlier in my house because you've gone missing again. And if I may ask you, **MY DAUGHTER** ," Donald scowled, "where have you been in these late hour?!"

Taichi had no ideas on what was happening. He was on a subconscious state until he was able to fully awake when his eyes landed on the "boy" placed in the center table. He accosted towards the middle area and stepped aback when seeing the pitiful image of the young boy.

"Where's the First Aid Kit?" Taichi turned behind as Lauryn was the first one he had seen he could count on.

"This is ridiculous really..." Corina rolled her eyes, "You always bring much trouble here, Michelle. You've destroyed my beauty rest."

"...Wafufufu... I wanna sleep..." Abby yawned as she slept on the floor. Chihiro obliged to wake the little girl as the seemingly "family argument" went on.

"I was in the basketball tournament! I was assigned to be the doctor there!" Michelle said with a half-lie and half telling the truth. She was in the basketball tournament, then she went to her street racing after.

"So no wonder you went home late! Next time, Michelle, tell us that you're going home late! You really caused a ruckus here." Sarah warned her sister.

Meanwhile, Lauryn had been asked to get the first aird kit to treat the boy's injuries. She rushed to where her room was since she had a first aid kit on her own. She came to get it quickly and returned to the living room where she bumped Tadashi a little.

"Thanks, Lauryn," Taichi took the white box from Lauryn as he began the first treatment. He frowned once again by looking on his injuries as he cleaned it with wet cloth and cotton with betadine next. He managed to clean some dirt and the boy looked even more innocent when he was partially tidied up. However, some bruises and wounds were severely remained in his body.

"Who dared someone to hurt an innocent child..." Taichi bite his lip by crossing that idea on his mind. He couldn't believe that someone would intentionally hurt a young and vulnerable kid.

Tadashi saw Lauryn running to where the kids and Taichi were; he even saw the boy laying on the table. He walked towards the two boys to see if they were okay or not, "Chihiro? Hiro? Are you two okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," Chihiro said meekly, "But, I don't know that one." He pointed the black hair lad who seemed still drifted away. Chihiro shook the young girl as Abby's eyes fluttered up.

"Huh?" Abby drooled as Chihiro tried to raise her up. When she was sitting up straight already, "Miss Abby, please go to your room now, okay?" Hopefully, Abby nodded and went back to her quarters.

Corina crossed her arms and shot a death glare to her sister. "Dad, will you just tolerate her insolence against you again? I sensed she was lying and besides, basketball tournaments don't reach almost midnight." she snorted while keeping her eyes locked on Michelle. She had a feeling that something was not right. "Plus, who's that boy? Where did you find him?"

Donald narrowed his eyes down to her second daughter, "Well by any means. Where did you find him?" He interrogated her, showing a little mistrust to his daughter. Well, this kind of display of their father made Corina smirked smugly. She was hoping that Michelle would finally learn a lesson for being a "woman" since a woman should not come home late.

"Uh, well sorry I don't mean to be rude, but, help me here. I can't cure him alone. Some of his injuries are severe," Taichi intervened the upcoming war between the Almzicle Family. "Please, save your fight later."

On the other hand, Hiro was still frozen until he felt a tap from his brother as he suddenly shook his head and slapped both of his cheeks. "Ugh, what happened to me." He squeezed his face like a sandwich as he looked at everyone. "Ha? What's everybody doing here?" He asked to his brother.

Chihiro spanked his head weakly, "Finally back to the real world, Airhead?" Chihiro turned his sight in the short haired girl. He wanted to ask something to her, but her intimidating aura was restraining him to inquire her.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about him." Michelle said as she walked towards Lauryn for assistance. "So, what's the stitch? Get it? 'Stitch'?" she asked Lauryn jokingly.

The eldest sighed in dismay that she was joking around with an injured boy which she actually brought, "Maybe you can tell us why you brought him here in the first place."

"Ugh, uhhh, well, I accidentally rammed him with my car while I was driving. Of course, fresh blood and bruises came out because of the impact. By the way, I was in the speed limit. So I'm not in trouble with the speed. It's the kid's fault that he shouldn't cross the road without looking left and right." Michelle told Sarah her side of the story.

Lauryn noticed that some of the bruises were in the color of green or yellow while she was cleaning the blood on his body, "Michelle, look at this. His wounds around his body were mixed with fresh ones...and some are bruises that were in the stage of healing for some reason."

"You're right. His wounds, looks like he gained most of it from a long period of time." Tadashi said in which Lauryn have to look away in response.

"Which means... he's already been hurt before Michelle crashed into him." Sarah said as she clarified it. She received a glare from Michelle because of the "crashed" part of hers.

* * *

Hiro kept on staring everyone as his eyes landed on a new face in the crowd. "I don't get it," Hiro sneered. "and who's that woman?"

"Probably, Mr. Almzicle's another daughter. Her name is Michelle." Chihiro replied as he helped his fellow Japanese to stand up. "Well, if you are still clueless, Michelle is the one who bring that boy here, which we have thought like supernatural thingy."

"Really?" Hiro perked an eyebrow as they remained on the background while everyone was gathered in the center area. The two suddenly flinched when someone held their shoulders from the back.

"Are you alright boys?" They heard Donald's rambling voice, stiffening their posture furthermore. They slowly looked around to face the strict man and almost crumbled down, seeing the man's face was actually near at them.

"U-Uh... Yes!" Hiro bravely said while stammering. "W-We are just o-okay! Ah-hehe!"

Chihiro could clearly hear his heart; pounding like a jackhammer. He had a feeling that any seconds later, he would faint in no time.

The two 14-year old boys were behaved well while enduring a tremor inside, however, suddenly changed into a relief and small delight when Donald Almzicle smiled at them for the first time.

"Good to know that you are alright." he tapped their shoulders as he ruffled their hair, "Sorry to disturb your peaceful hours. My daughter is a troublemaker and I hope she didn't cause anything in your disturbance."

The master of the house left them dumbfounded as he joined the crowded area and began to ask on the boy's condition.

"I can't believe it." Hiro whispered, disheartened in some way. "He smiled at us."

"Yeah," Chihiro agreed, "But, maybe he just ask us because we are like wimpy kids earlier. I guess I should be ashamed of that."

Hiro became confused, "Ashamed what?"

Chihiro face palmed. "Airhead, we hug..." He slumped down, "Never mind."

For a sudden, someone hugged Chihiro from behind. He almost touched the ground because of the sudden weight that heave up on his back.

"Are you alright, my prince?!" Corina asked hysterically as Chihiro's face was flushed in red. "Are you hurt?!" She asked once again.

"Ehhh?!" Chihiro exclaimed in more confusion. This made Hiro brought back on his usual mischievous mood again.

"Ohh I see..." Hiro acted like a serious person and nodding endlessly.

"See what?!" Chihiro asked furiously.

* * *

Meanwhile, Taichi kept on assisting everyone by handing them the expert's needs and couldn't help but feel brokenhearted by staring at the boy. He wanted to learn on what might happen more on him...

"Miss Michelle, can I know where exactly the place you have found him?" Taichi asked Michelle for his self-investigation.

Michelle was about to open her mouth before she closed it again. She was still remembering of where she got him. "I can't remember the exact street or place because it was dark, I only remember him walking across the street like some naked guy until I crashed into him. When I walked out of the car, it was stinky, like I was in the dumpster city or something." Michelle explained to the man with the glasses.

Lauryn put some ointment onto the boy's wounds before Tadashi put bandages; it seemed the two were working together without noticing it. Only Sarah noticed the two working together and couldn't take the smile on her face while watching them.

Taichi once again frowned. A dumpster? He couldn't remember any place... However, he got some idea on his mind but still unsure if it was really that place. "I see..." He murmured before putting his hand on his chin.

"What a pity child... He seemed like abused or what. We will immediately report this to the police tomorrow, how's the boy now?" Donald stated then asked to his daughter, and to Tadashi.

"Well, he's stable. Good thing the wounds aren't deep nor severe as much as we thought." Tadashi said to the boss.

"We still have to keep an eye of him, just in case... He might trigger a panic attack himself when he sees us..." Lauryn said in worry for the boy.

* * *

"Cut it out, airhead!" Chihiro exclaimed while reaching out for Hiro who was teasing him. Corina was still hugging him, daydreaming that Chihiro was her "prince".

Hiro was keeping on bugging his fellow friend about the, "RED! Red, red, red! RED!" on his face.

Chihiro was about to retort but was cut off by a good news.

The little boy began to move as his eyes began to squint and opened them.

"He's waking up!" Taichi proclaimed as everyone in the room excitingly gathered around the boy. And in Chihiro's relief, Corina left him and joined the crowd.

It was dark at first, but then it was bright. The boy fully opened his brown eyes to see people around him, yet it was blurry so he couldn't see them clearly. He sat up until he felt a very sharp pain from his side, and could only release a soft squeak in him.

"Oh no, you weren't supposed to sit up just yet." Tadashi said as he gently lay the boy down. The little boy went stiff when Tadashi touched his bare chest as the older one quickly pulled his hand away from the boy.

The little boy looked at each one of the people he was seeing as he only stared when he saw the the two boys in curiosity.

Hiro seemed to find the little boy's gaze at them, "Is he looking at us?" Hiro whispered to Chihiro.

"Obviously." Chihiro shot back as he stared at the boy. Their almost similar eyes met as Chihiro felt some odd yet familiar feeling towards him... It was indecipherable... Even the young programmer couldn't tell what was it.

Whilst Chihiro was quietly solving a mystery, Hiro abruptly broke the ice. "Hi! I'm Hiro Hamada! Maybe you are looking at me, because I look cool, right?" He even knelt down to have the same height level as the young boy. He even showed his teeth, his usual grin when he was being so cocky again. Well, it was Chihiro's opinion about him.

Taichi sighed in full relief because the boy was now awake. It removed some worry on his heart, but, his identity was still unknown. Taking this as a cue, Taichi smiled at the boy good-naturedly. "Hello, son. Can you tell us your name?" he asked with his softening voice, gentle for the ear to hear.

* * *

 _Name._

 _Did he had a name?_

 _What was a name?_

 _Oh yeah, that was right!_

 _Name!_

 _Wait, how could he say it?_

* * *

The little boy wanted to sit up once more, as Lauryn helped him sat up when she noticed his need of help.

He took a deep breath and moved his mouth with effort to speak up, "A... An... Andrew... Andrew..." He stared at the two boys again in desperation, and "Andrew" was all that he knew.

"Andrew... Oh, so that is your name!" Hiro exclaimed as his grin grew wider. "Nice to meet you friend." Hiro said in a cocky way as Chihiro nudged him, like having enough of his "airiness" already. Hiro reacted, however Chihiro ignored him already.

Chihiro brought out his pleasing smile, "Hello. I'm Chihiro Fujisaki. Chihiro will do." From the side, Corina was secretly admiring his smile and drifted on her daydreaming again. "Nice to meet you, Andrew." he smiled at the young boy once again.

Taichi smiled once again, "Good to know that we have known your name. Where do you live?" He asked next.

Donald remained silent while watching everyone's behaviour. He had something in mind to work on, and he needed more observations in all of them.

* * *

 _Live?_

 _What did he meant by that?_

 _An address?_

 _Where was he anyway?_

 _I don't know!_

 _What kind?_

 _A house or a castle?!_

 _There aren't any castles in San Fransokyo!_

 _That was so 21st centuries ago!_

 _You don't even know when the castles were built in the medieval times!_

 _Heck, we don't know where he is right now!_

 _How could we even tell to them?!_

* * *

Andrew was silent as he remained on staring at the two boys. It was either he couldn't respond to his question or he actually didn't know where to live.

"A-Ah... I guess I'm being hasty..." Taichi chuckled nervously as he gained his composure again, "I haven't introduced myself yet... I'm Taichi Fujisaki, Chihiro's father."

The two boys pondered about Andrew's unresponsiveness. This was unusual, or maybe the boy was only stunned or shocked because there was a lot of people surrounding him that cause him to stay silent.

Chihiro knelt down before the kid as he smiled once again for him. He should try a hypothesis. "Well, Andrew, do you have any parents?" Chihiro asked in hopes that if Andrew didn't know his residence, maybe learning his parents would at least give them a lead to where he was belong. "Can I know?" He smiled with a slight tilt on his head.

* * *

 _Parents?_

 _Parents?_

 _Parents?_

 ** _PARENTS?!_**

* * *

Andrew opened his shaking mouth again to make a response, but it was an alarming response. "P...pa...ren...parents?" he asked Chihiro.

Michelle ran her fingers across the locks of her hair. She feared to know what happened to the boy. "Oh no. Amnesia." she said with a fearful conclusion about the boy's state.

"Andrew is all that he knows, no surname or anything." Tadashi said in pity that the boy forgot everything, but his own name.

"Amnesia?!" Taichi voiced out in disbelief. He looked at the crude figure of the young boy who had no the slightest idea who he was. It felt like all the things in the world was taken out from the child, since memory was the most important aspect of one's life.

Hiro couldn't say anything. He never faced a serious matter like this before. The least thing he could only do for now was too feel bad for him.

Chihiro gasped in shock as he suddenly broke down in tears. He really do felt sorry for the kid. This situation was difficult to handle.

"Oh boy." Donald lifted his chin up and brushed his face. "...Well this one sure hard. A boy with amnesia."

Everyone's faces saddened down. Amnesia? It was too horrible. It was too frustrating. And it was too...

"Uhh..." Corina meddled out of the blue, "...If you'll ask in my opinion, may I suggest that you should dress him up for awhile... Uhm... You know... He is uhm..." Her eyes were moving uneasily as Taichi gasped by realizing that the boy was actually bare.

The girls were aware that Andrew was... well, to the point of completely naked. They forgot after all of the bad things happening right now and they forgot that he was naked.

Tadashi was even embarrassed as he covered the nearest girl; Lauryn. To her surprise that her eyes was covered by the hands of Tadashi, she blushed in red.

"Um... Maybe the boys should dress him up, he might catch a cold sooner of later." Sarah said to the boys while the girls were remained looking at somewhere else, as long as she didn't see Andrew.

Andrew was completely clueless why the girls had to look away, though.

"Yes, yes! Chihiro, could you please assist me?" Taichi began to panic as he diverted his gaze to Hiro, "Hiro, come with us too."

Taichi gently wrapped his hands to the fragile young boy while covering him with the white sheet as he carried him carefully. The two reluctantly followed him as they strode towards the boys' room.

"Kids, please find some clothes for him." Taichi instructed. He gently laid back Andrew on the bed as Hiro immediately checked on his drawer some small cloths that would fit for the young boy.

"I can't find any..." Hiro was building a pile of clothes on the floor while searching a wardrobe that would fit on him. He just only saw a small white sando on the bottom and underwear.

Hiro twitched. "Brings back memories." he murmured as he stood up and quickly gave it to Taichi.

To make things clear, right after the agreement in both parties earlier, the room was already set for them as Donald called some of his agents to fetch all the necessary things they owned. But, it was only down on basic ones like clothes and such.

"Well, I found a brown shorts here." Chihiro informed as he promptly gave it to his Dad. Taichi tenderly dressed him as he was not intimidating to look at. Especially, well, for the girls.

He stared at the three people who gave him something to wear. It was a little ticklish when the man with glasses dressed him up.

After they finished dressing him up, he looked down to whatever he was wearing.

Andrew is now wearing a brown jacket with red orange rims by the sleeves under his orange hooded vest with front pockets along with a lightning bolt emblem as the zipper puller. He also wears brown baggy shorts — well, pants, since he was small and it appeared to be pants than shorts — as he felt warmth when he wore them for the first time, in a good way. Aside from holding the white sheet for the whole time anyway, though.

He attempted to go to the two boys and say thank you, but he fell down by the time he moved forward.

"A piece of paper!" Hiro yelled in surprise as the two automatically rushed him towards him. The older man held his arms upward and seated him at the edge of the bed.

Taichi moved his head in concern, "I guess you are still weak to do some any movements. Take some rest, okay?" he said to the kid who seemed speechless.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of the room, the rest were gathered behind the door while waiting.

The CEO suddenly twisted the knob of the door. It was evident on his face that he was growing impatient now.

Tadashi, Lauryn, Sarah, Corina and Michelle came in along with the CEO... more likely they were peeking in to their room to see if the boy was alright or not.

Andrew held on to his sheet tightly as the sound of the door began to creek. He was stiffened as he looked to the two boys.

"H... Hi-Hiro... Ch-Chihiro..." Andrew said softly.

"Hm?" The two immediately responded on the young boy's call.

"I see! The boy is alright already!" Donald rejoiced. "Well, we are fully relieved."

"Yeah... Finally. Maybe I can take my beauty rest now. Good night." Corina turned back to retire on her room, but glanced for awhile to see Chihiro. She put a small smile on her lips and left the crowd.

"Well, yes. Maybe we can rest for the night now. Everything is fine already," Donald said, "I apologize Hamada and Fujisaki for this kind of mess that my daughter have created."

"Oh nonono, Mr. Almizcle," Taichi quickly said, "We're glad to help anyway. We're part of the company anyway so this isn't a big deal, Mr. Almizcle."

Donald smiled on the side, "Well, let us all retreat now... We will take care of the rest tomorrow."

"I'm going to sleep as well, I have lots to do tomorrow anyway." Lauryn said as she walked to her room.

Tadashi noticed that she was going back to sleep, "Well, good night then Lauryn." he said to her.

Lauryn blushed in red when Tadashi said good night to her. It was a once in a lifetime for her to hear his voice. "G-g-good night too, Tadashi." she said as she ran back to her room and shut the door quickly with the sigh of relief.

"I better sleep too, you boys take care of Andrew." Sarah said as she walked to her room.

"Hiro... Chihiro..." Andrew said it for the third time. Tadashi noticed that he kept on saying their names, "Hiro, Chihiro, I think Andrew needs you or something."

Hiro and Chihiro looked at him. "Uhh, yes?" Hiro asked to Andrew. Chihiro was just staring at him and was waiting for him to speak up.

"You know, how about you should go near him because he can't?" Michelle said to the two boys in annoyance that they were oblivious of whatever Andrew wanted from them.

"Just how many kilometers you drove before you crashed into him?" Tadashi said while interrogating the source of Andrew's accident.

"30! It's like the slowest speed already, I was even following the speed limit and it says 30!" Michelle irritatingly answered that it seemed everyone was judging her when she was saving the boy to his death.

Andrew was reaching his hands to them as he tried to move forward without making himself fall again.

Chihiro noticed that Andrew wanted to reach out for them so he obliged himself to hold his hand instead. "Andrew, right?" he paused, "Want to tell something?"

Taichi watched them as he patted the bed. "Well, I guess you can conjoin your beds together when you'll sleep." He looked on the other bed as he signed to Tadashi to help him up on pulling the other bed on the side.

"Uhh, well if you'll say to me that I'm cool. You'll be needless to say it." Hiro ran on his airy side again as he received a hard nudged from Chihiro. He crouched down a bit and glared at him.

Chihiro smiled at the young boy again, "I want to know what's on your mind."

While Tadashi was helping Taichi from fixing the beds, Michelle was watching Andrew on whatever he was going to do with the kids. She just met him, who would know what he would do to them. Might be hurt them or eat them or whatever, she just needed to know.

When Andrew was able to reach Hiro and Chihiro, he pulled them close to him... in which he actually embraced the two in a hug.

"T... Than... Thank... You... Thank... You... Thank You!" Andrew said to the two.

"Awww...he's trying to say thank you. Isn't that cute?" Tadashi said. It was clearly reminding him of Hiro when he was young. It was a sweet memory to him.

Michelle, however, had her jaw dropped. She was not amused when Andrew was just thanking Hiro and Chihiro, and nothing suspenseful for her. "That's it? That's all he got to say? Sheesh, to think he has efforts to say those. I'm going to bed!" she said as she walked out of their room. Tadashi had to roll his eyes in dismay from her.

The two young boys stared at each other in confusion. One, why he was thanking them? Two, they had done something to him to be thankful of? It was flooding their minds with these questions as Hiro released from the hug when he felt that Andrew was letting them go.

"Uhh, why are you thanking us?" Hiro couldn't contain his words as Chihiro chose to be silent again.

Tadashi sighed and shook his head when Hiro and Chihiro were oblivious why Andrew was acting like that to them. "You know the thing about the mother duck and the baby duck that was hatched? Whatever the baby duck sees think that it's their mother duck, it's the same way Andrew was like. He's the baby duck, while you two were the mother ducks. It's the trust he had when he sees you two worthy enough to take care of him. It's called Imprint." he explained to Hiro and Chihiro. Hopefully, it was making more sense now.

Taichi chuckled, "Well I guess you found a baby brother now, I think." he ruffled the three boys' hairs. "Well, we are going back to our rooms, too. Sleep tight. Chihiro, Hiro and...Andrew."

Hiro still never understand a thing and just looked at the younger boy. Chihiro did the same as he sat beside him.

"Little brother..." Chihiro thought as he observed the pure innocence of the kid. When he looked at the child bandaged head, he accidentally saw the white streak on his hair and curiously touched it. "I like your white hair, so cute." Chihiro smiled like a kid.

Hiro, meanwhile, was feeling puzzled again as he slumped his head on the bed.

Andrew looked up to where Chihiro's hand was when the programmer touched his hair. It felt weird, but in a good way. He was still holding his white sheet and feeling comfortable when he had it. The same way Chihiro did that to him.

For the first time, he felt safe that he had to smile in joy.

Taichi smiled by knowing that the young boy was having fun together with the boys. Even he was not still sure who really was that kid, he got a good feeling for him. For the last time, Taichi ruffled the boys' hairs. "Good night boys. Take care of Little Andrew, hm?" He looked at Andrew, "Sleep tight, okay?"

"Good night Dad," Chihiro responded as Hiro just returned a weak smile at him.

Hiro fixated himself and sat in the bed as he stared at the older guys. "Good night, Uncle and Nii-chan."

Taichi opened the door and took one last glance again. "Let's go Tadashi," he beckoned the other Hamada to leave the room now.

"Good night guys." Tadashi left the kids and followed the father as they went to their own rooms. He looked at the clock to check the time and it was 1:30. "Wow, things just happened in just 2 hours." He sighed, "What a crazy day in this crazy place..."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Michelle's room, the second daughter didn't have any traces of her feeling sleepy after what happened hours ago. It was a commotion for the normal family to have arguments, until Andrew came along in a time that was somehow strange for him to appear.

A young boy was found naked from the streets, and had a severe case of Amnesia when he got crashed by her car. He looked like he was severely abused by someone and dumped him; an innocent child had to go through such harsh procedures of abuse until he was no use to anyone else.

But at the cost of his memories that he had to take the challenge of remembering his past, the problem was how.

She had a lot of questions for him, but he couldn't answer because he DIDN'T KNOW.

The only way to get his questions was to make him remember who he was.

 **"Just who are you, Andrew?"**


	5. Chapter 4: The Contract Of Protection

**Trishia: Okay...well, school's been busy lately. Finals and me being a co-director in a certain play. So she and I were having a little time to create the following chapters.**

 **Cyonil: I am currently making our school thesis since my final year is coming by the way. So yeah.**

 **Trishia: But anyways, it's done. And I'm flattered on how I executed (No, not the Danganronpa one) the last chapter's introduction of Andrew. Haha...**

 **Cyonil: Yep yep. I hope we can finish the fic even there are many conflicts...soooooooooo, let's go, pal?**

 **Trishia: Yep.**

 **Also, just to remind some about the naming system for the characters because this is the chapter where you'll be introduced in a new naming system. Except for Andrew since that's his name, and he has Amnesia. Also a new character is introduced so good luck in reading, this is a multicrossover after all.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Contract of Protection**

* * *

 _Approximately, 7:48 am_

 _Tuesday, Headquarters, Almzicle Corporation Building_

 _January 18, 201X_

* * *

It was another peaceful morning for the Hamadas and Fujisakis...Although, this was the first day they would spend their lives to their new "home". The rest were already up for the morning and preparing for breakfast. The kitchen was ruled by Corina, known as the best chef in Almzicle family, and the scent of the garlic was drifting in the air. Plates were placed neatly now on the table as Abigail was the first to arrive in the dining suite.

"You're up so early today, Abby," Corina teased on her little sister while continuing her cooking. Abby pouted and smiled mischievously the next.

"I smelled something so good, so early, Corina!" Abby jumped beside her, "You are cooking special breakfast today! What's the occasion?"

Corina's faced flushed in red, "N-Nothing! Call the others now! Father doesn't like to eat when someone is missing in the table! Go go!" she ordered to her sister. Abby slipped on and walked in trundling way.

"Ahihi...Corina is—" Abby wasn't able to continue when Corina fiercely stared at her. Instantaneously, Abby went offstage.

"Silly kid..." Corina murmured under her breath.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

* * *

" **Ohayo, Hiro Hamada!** "

" **WAAAAAH!** "

Hiro rolled over his bed and fell on it, with his head bumping first on the floor. He slowly regained his stature while brushing his forehead in pain. He lifted his chin up, seeing a scowling Chihiro before him.

"What was that for?!" Hiro protested on what Chihiro had done against him. Well, Chihiro just yelled near on his ear in a very high volume. Well, Hiro was a heavy sleeper and it was not proper to wake up late in other house right? It was not a proper etiquette according to him.

"Trying to wake you up, airhead?" Chihiro crossed his arms and returned a deadlier glare. "Plus, we have someone to take care of," Chihiro pointed the young boy in the midst of the bed who seemingly going to leave the dreamland, yet.

"Morning boys!" Tadashi greeted Chihiro and Hiro until he noticed someone was missing, "Uhh...Where's Andrew?" he asked the boys until Taichi found a small bump under the blanket.

When he lifted the large fabric, he saw Andrew was sleeping peacefully, though the cold made it reasonable that the little boy had to crawl under the covers so he could be warm.

Andrew was sleeping in a fetal position while holding his white sheet close to him like a teddy bear.

"Good morning, Nii-chan..." Hiro was still complaining in pain and even trying his best to conceal it while greeting his brother. He clutched the edge to rise up and climbed in the bed.

"Well, he's like that the whole night I guess...?" Chihiro stated as he went beside the little boy. He touched his arms while shaking him to wake up. "Andrew, wake up."

Andrew opened his eyes as he sat up with the help of Taichi since he was still recovering from the crash.

"Good morning, Andrew. How are you now?" the father asked the young child. Andrew didn't respond to Taichi's question because he was staring at the two boys.

"Hiro...Chihiro..." that was Andrew's response.

"Looks like the Imprint is still there." Tadashi said while rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly of the younger child's way of talking.

Hiro was dumbfounded again. He sighed sheepishly as he asked his brother again. "How long does the 'Imprint' will stay on him?" Hiro frantically pointed him, might be due to his annoyance with it.

"Well...in about forever!" Tadashi jokingly said.

Taichi sighed in embarrassment for his son would have to go through since he never had a younger brother before. The fact that Andrew kept on saying their names was because he trusted Hiro and Chihiro so it might give his son a pressure of having a responsibility.

"You boys better take a bath now, especially Andrew..." Taichi said when he remembered that Michelle found him in a dumpster. Some of the stench was still on the little boy's body.

Chihiro nodded as he put his hands under Andrew's armpit. He would try to at least help him to stand up. He was aware that the boy might "slip" on his feet again because, he was still weak from last night's accident.

"Hey airhead. Let's bathe him now. Stop complaining there." Chihiro said to him as Hiro whined in refusal. Hiro was sometimes lazy to take a bath, so doing that simple task for an unknown was gruesome.

However, Chihiro ticked Hiro's forehead. "Ouch!"

"Ouch what?" Chihiro frowned, "Let's go. The lazy can't eat breakfast!" Chihiro said an idiom that made Hiro growled.

"Ugh...Like I have no choice." Hiro stood up from his bed and entered the bathroom. "I'm gonna prepare some hot water or cold?!" he asked from the bathroom.

" **HOT!** " Tadashi and Taichi exclaimed outside the bathroom since Hiro might turn the cold water on for Andrew. The child would have a hypothermia because he wasn't used to the cold, and they would get in trouble for freezing the child to death.

Taichi and Tadashi decided to left the kids' alone for awhile.

* * *

Lauryn walked towards the living room while reading a book. She didn't notice that Tadashi was standing in the way until they bumped and landed onto each other.

Tadashi on the bottom while Lauryn on the top. Lauryn stood up quickly as she tried to get her book that fell on the floor, except she couldn't get her grip right because she was in a rush. Tadashi was able to help her getting the book and giving it to her.

Lauryn began to panic, "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I'm such a klutz! I didn't mean to—"

Tadashi was waving his hands, "No no! It's okay, I shouldn't stand in your way like that. I was—"

The two stared at each other for seconds, as Sarah and Taichi noticed their "actions".

Lauryn's face flushed in red in embarrassment, which made her snatched her book from Tadashi and hurriedly went to her seat; leaving Tadashi clueless of what just happened.

* * *

In the bathroom, Hiro did prepared a hot water in the bathtub. He checked the water by dipping his hand as he almost cursed when he felt a burn, signifying it was hot enough. Chihiro went inside the bathroom while carrying Andrew like a baby — though he wasn't sure how to carry him and he was heavy — and gently laid him down on the sink.

"Is it hot enough?" Chihiro asked while undressing Andrew.

"Yeah!" Hiro pouted as Chihiro noticed his annoyed behaviour.

"Why are you acting like that? Preparing a hot water doesn't kill, you know." Chihiro uttered in the same annoying tone as he carried Andrew again and put him gently on the water.

"Nothing!" Hiro averted his gaze away and left the bathtub, "You don't care about me anyway. Hmph." he murmured down on himself.

"What are you murmuring out there, airhead?" Chihiro snapped on him as he sighed, "Go and find some clothes for him again. And towel." He turned back to Andrew again and smiled amiably, "Does the water warm enough for you?"

Andrew stared at him and asked a question, "W...a...Wa...ter?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Taichi was holding Andrew's sheet while waiting for his son to finish cleaning Andrew.

Sarah came to Taichi when she saw the white sheet. It was folded neatly into quarters, but the smell of stench and dried blood on the sheet somehow concerns her. She remembered Andrew's tight grip on it. It seemed that Andrew would stay holding it even he would be told someday to let go of the sheet.

But then, something sparked her an idea. "Taichi, can I borrow Andrew's sheet? I got an idea," she asked the father.

"Uh... sure... but what are you going to do?" Taichi asked in curiosity while giving her the sheet.

"Well, Andrew likes the sheet that Michelle gave to him. I think he might get upset when he lost it. I'll be back soon." she said as she went to her room with Andrew's sheet.

Sarah opened her cabinet to find her sewing kit and place it on the table. But, first she was going to clean it from the stench.

* * *

Back to the boys, Hiro arrived in the bathroom again with new clothes which was almost similar on what Andrew wore last night. A towel on his right hand, too as he put it in the metal hanger beside the sink.

Chihiro was splashing water on Andrew's head as he reached for the soap and shampoo below him.

"Andrew close your eyes." Chihiro instructed to Andrew as he chuckled, "Water is that transparent thingy you are in." He thought Andrew was joking but Hiro found something wrong on Andrew's face and like filled with...

Confusion.

The little boy followed Chihiro as he closed his eyes. It was feeling weird on whatever Chihiro put on his head and body, and it was feeling a little heavy on whatever he was sitting on. That must be that "water" Chihiro was talking about, and it was hot.

Chihiro contaminated his head with shampoo as he spread it out on his hair. He even soaped his skin as he called Hiro out, "Hiro, please splash his head!"

Hiro shrugged and rolled his eyes, "Alrighty." He followed Chihiro's "command" and splashed Andrew's head.

When Chihiro could see that he was now free from shampoo and soap, "You can open your eyes now." he said as Hiro pouted again.

"You are forgetting something. **SOMETHING.** " Hiro emphasized the word as he was waiting Chihiro to say what he wanted to hear.

"Ah yeah. I almost forgot," Chihiro pondered as it gave hope to Hiro that the young programmer would say it the next, "Please hand me the towel. Thanks for reminding me." Chihiro emerged Andrew from water. He landed him in the front entrance of the bathroom where a woolly cloth was placed in the floor.

Hiro's face fell in astonishment because... it was not the word he wanted to spill from his mouth. He wildly grabbed the towel away from the hanger and handed it over to Chihiro, mumbling.

"Okay," Chihiro took the towel and dried Andrew's body. "How do you feel now that you are washed?" Chihiro inquired to the young boy again.

Andrew felt cold after he was out of the "water" and being rubbed, er, dried by Chihiro. He felt rough because of the big and bumpy fabric he rubbed at Andrew. All in all, he did felt good. But he tilted his head, "Wa... wash... Washed?"

Chihiro blinked for a moment as he chuckled once again. "Well wash. When I clean you with water, shampoo and soap. All the things I did to you earlier is called taking a bath or wash." He explained playfully since he was thinking that Andrew was making jokes again.

However, Hiro was really noticing something wrong with Andrew's strange questions to his fellow Japanese.

Well, Hiro should say his observations now to him, "Hey Chihi—"

Chihiro stood up and faced Hiro, "Well I guess you should do the clothing to him."

Hiro tilted his head in confusion, "Eh?"

"I've done my part. Your turn now," Chihiro stated, "And I'll take a bath, too. Carry him to there now," He went to Hiro and pushed him towards the bathroom entrance.

Hiro growled under his breath again as he had no choice, but to **FOLLOW** him. He carried Andrew, wrapped with towel bigger than him, and placed him in the bed. He was fixing the clothes as he sighed, gruellingly.

"Now I guess you won't ask something weird again, huh?" Hiro told to Andrew who seemed innocently staring at him.

"A...Ask?" Andrew "asked" Hiro curiously as he looked down under the towel. He slowly unraveled the towel and unconsciously somehow exposed his... whole thing to Hiro.

Hiro face palmed. He glared at the young boy and about to yell at him but, it wouldn't be a good idea... Chihiro was there behind the bathroom doors so...

"I'll dress you up then!" Hiro snarled and grabbed the clothes and wore it to him **AS SOON AS POSSIBLE**.

"Hiro! Did you dressed him well?!" Chihiro shouted as Hiro yelled back, " **YEAH! I'VE DONE IT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!** "

That sound... It was unsettling... and very scary. Andrew felt heavy when he saw Hiro being mad at Chihiro, but the question was why. Why Hiro was mad at Chihiro? Well, Hiro's face changed from blank to anger when he opened his towel in front of Hiro. Maybe it was Andrew's fault why Hiro was mad. It was his fault.

Andrew's eyes had the aching sensation that he didn't know why. He didn't know what to do with it. It was hurting even more and more if it was staying that long. He had to release it or something would happened that he had no idea next.

Soon, something dripping came from the little boy's eyes, and then it was flowing from his face. His breathing shortened, or maybe he didn't know how to.

Chihiro, just fresh out from the bathroom, witnessed the whole scenario.

Hiro grumbled menacingly and scowled, "What's your problem?! Why are you crying now?!"

Andrew stared at Hiro and Chihiro without minding whatever was leaking from his eyes.

Chihiro sensed that Andrew was being wistful again as he rushed towards him and patted his head. "Andrew...? Why are you crying?" He glimpsed to Hiro and looked badly, "Why is he crying?"

Hiro frowned in disbelief as he shrugged, "What?! I did nothing!"

Chihiro's face darkened, "Nothing? Oh really! Then explain why he is **CRYING**?!"

Hiro barred his teeth, "Fine! Fine, it's my fault! Although it is not really my fault, I have no idea why he is crying! And there you are accusing me!" Hiro mumbled his feet towards the bathroom and slammed the door with a bang.

Chihiro gaped in disbelief. He was dismayed again on Hiro's attitude as he looked back to Andrew. "Tell me what's wrong?" He tousled his hair as his eyes were filled with worry.

All Andrew could do was stare at the door that Hiro violently slammed and felt very numb after that. His tears were still flowing from his face and dripping from the bed.

One teardrop went to his hand.

The child felt a tiny pat from his hand and looked at the small drop of water, yet he didn't know where it came from. They did say that he was "crying", and maybe that was the origin.

"C...ry... Crying?" he asked Chihiro without looking at him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tadashi witnessed Hiro slamming the door and headed for the bathroom with rage. Just what did he do this time that makes himself mad? Did he fought again with Chihiro?

Oh well, all he had to do was wait for him to go out to the bathroom and talk to him.

* * *

Hiro turned on the shower as he was listening on the droplets of water falling on the white-colored tiles.

"Crap. I'm not doing anything then he cried. What the heck is the kid's problem...?" Hiro said to himself while indulging himself with a bath.

Hiro was feeling so weird on that kid and he was wondering why Chihiro was acting like he was a relative for him or what. For goodness sake, they still had no idea about him?! What if he really didn't have an amnesia and just a loot? It was dangerous nowadays and even a little kid was used to wrongdoings and crimes!

* * *

On the bedroom, Chihiro couldn't help, but frown. It could be out of pity for the kid. Somehow, he would try to lighten up the mood by smiling again for Andrew.

"Well sorry for his misbehavior toward you." Chihiro said. "Maybe he's not used on taking care kids like you. I guess... We should go outside now..." Chihiro stood on his posture as he tried to carry again Andrew on his arms. But, his arms seemed tired now as he brought back Andrew on the bed.

Taichi opened the door to check the two kids and he could only see Chihiro and Andrew. Unfortunately, he could see Andrew crying for whatever reason.

"What happened to Andrew?" he asked to his son.

Chihiro shrugged. "I have no idea..." Although he was suspecting that Hiro "might" did something on him, he wouldn't infer him immediately. Plus... "Uhm... It is time for breakfast now..."

Taichi wiped Andrew's tears with his thumb and smiled at him, "It's going to be okay, no need to be scared."

The father lifted Andrew by his armpit and carried him outside of the room. Taichi felt that he was sort of small, but heavy. He didn't mind about the weight, though.

Tadashi, meanwhile, was still waiting for Hiro to come outside. He had a suspicion about his behavior earlier.

Chihiro step forward to follow his father, but, came to a halt when he spotted Tadashi standing on the door. "Uhh... What are you doing here... Onii?" Chihiro asked, while looking up on him.

Hiro came out on the bathroom with a towel on his head. He was on his usual attire as he rubbed his head to dry his hair. He put the towel on its designated place and had seen Chihiro and his brother on the door.

"I saw Hiro slamming the door minutes ago, what's going on?" Tadashi asked Chihiro until he saw Hiro came out of the bathroom. He raised a brow at him, "What happened in there?"

"Well he is..." Chihiro replied lowly until Hiro stood beside him.

"I thought you're not here already, Nii-chan." Hiro asked innocently.

Tadashi's face changed from suspicion to utter confusion from Hiro, "What do you mean 'not here'? I was here the whole time! And don't give me that look, mister! Just tell me the truth."

Hiro rolled his eyes. "What 'truth'? Oh c'mon. I did nothing wrong!" he pouted, "I guess this "girl" badmouth me against you, huh?"

Chihiro flinched as he swerved his sight to Hiro. "Hiro!" he exclaimed.

Hiro was about to shot back until Abigail popped in the middle of them. Hiro, as usual, yelled in surprise.

"Whoa!" Hiro jumped back as Abby glared at him.

"It's breakfast time! Corina is summoning everyone in the table so all of us will eat together!" Abby left in a flash again and the two boys opened their mouth in confusion.

"You heard the girl, breakfast. I guess you were just being cranky because you hadn't eaten yet." Tadashi said as he gently push Hiro and Chihiro to the dining room.

* * *

Corina was now arranging the plates in the dining table and putting the fried rice with celery was the final touch to complete the breakfast menu.

Donald was sitting on the head seat for awhile now while sipping coffee on his mug. He was also reading a newspaper and seemingly on the wait for others to arrive. Corina put her hands on her hips as she suddenly saw Tadashi with Hiro and Chihiro coming in the dining area. She suddenly turned back and pulled her mirror as she retouched some powder on her face.

"Oh Mr. Hamada, good morning." Donald greeted to Tadashi once he lifted his sight on him.

"Good morning too, Mr. Almzicle." Tadashi said while greeting his boss with a bow.

Taichi was sitting beside Lauryn until he saw Tadashi finally arrived as he moved out from the chair and beckoned to Tadashi so he may seat from his spot beside Lauryn.

The third daughter was still reading her book, unaware that Taichi switched seats with Tadashi. The Japanese looked through her book about herbal remedies for the sick, "You're... the Head of the Medicine Branch, right?"

"Yes, I am— **TADASHI?!** " she shrieked when she finally saw Tadashi was sitting beside her.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you like that!" Tadashi apologised.

Lauryn's face flushed in red as she looked away from Tadashi in embarrassment, "I-It's okay. I was jumpy, really." she took a small glance, "But...how did you know that I'm the Head?" she asked Tadashi because she never told anyone about her job when she was on duty in her department before.

Tadashi smiled sheepishly while shrugging, "Well, I kinda accidentally peeked into the 'yearbook' of the Almzicle Corporation. I saw your picture and your occupation in the hospital."

"You did?! I looked ugly there when I was young..." she murmured in remembering her old self when she was young.

"N-No, you're not. I think you're beautiful." Tadashi said to her out loud. Lauryn had to conceal her emotions or she would blew in front of Tadashi... along with her red face that was getting redder.

Donald couldn't help but mind his third daughter's weird behavior towards his employee. He was scrutinizing the two as he cleared his throat and continued his scanning on the newspaper.

Sarah arrived at the dinning room with a white fabric that was folded in her hands, which it was Andrew's sheet. For some reason, the sheet appeared to be longer and thinner as usual.

Michelle also arrived at the room wearing her casual clothes, though she was still yawning that indicated that she was still sleepy despite of looking fresh.

Abigail seated beside Andrew as she looked at him in curiosity. Andrew was silent as Abby yelped in surprise when Corina held her shoulder. She glanced at her older sister as Corina was signing on her. Abby frowned because she couldn't understand her gestures which made Corina sat on her chair, grumbling.

On the other side of Andrew, Chihiro was seating there as he was containing a prim etiquette in front of the table. However, Hiro had his arms crossed that kindled the programmer to nudge him.

"What's the long face about?" Chihiro whispered while leaning his head towards him, but, Hiro just ignored him. Chihiro twitched as he brought back in his previous position.

"I guess we are complete now." Donald spoke up. "I can see that you all have taken a good sleep. Now let's fill our stomach a good meal. Mr. Fujisaki, be the table master," he stretched his hand with a friendly gesture; letting Chihiro's father lead the morning breakfast.

Taichi was surprised that the boss made him the one who would initiate breakfast.

He put his hands together in a prayer. "Itadakimasu." he said in his mother language along with Tadashi. It was a Japanese custom in San Fransokyo after all.

Chihiro clasped his hands while doing the food thanksgiving and grabbed the utensils to eat.

The meals were just good and heavy for breakfast. Fried rice with celery, bread and cereals for carbohydrates. Chicken soup for protein... Some herbal tea for adults, milk for the kids... Any just regular breakfast in the Almzicle's table. They are all health conscious as what their company was famous at.

All were eating their meals heart fully, but Corina couldn't help but glanced to her side, hoping that... Chihiro would like her cooking.

Donald noticed his daughter's uncaught glances as he raised a brow. "Any problems, Corina?"

Corina winced as she insipidly glimpsed on her father. "Uhm... I was... only checking if our visitors like the meals I have prepared this morning..."

Donald sipped on his coffee first before replying, "I see. Well, I think you should do that afterwards."

Corina lowered down, "Yes father..." She slurped on her soup in spiritless manner.

Chihiro overheard Corina's request as he turned to her with a small smile on his lips. "Did you cook this?"

"Hm?" Corina glanced as she felt her heartbeat went abnormal. "Uh... Yes..."

Chihiro beamed brightly, "Ohhh. It's delicious. Amazing. I don't know you can cook something delicate like this over simple meals." He praised her skill that made the fourth daughter flushed in embarrassment.

Hiro, on the side, was just silently having his food affair until he accidentally glanced to Andrew.

Andrew was short, that his whole head only reached the table so he could not see much, though he was watching them lifting metal objects and shoving them into their mouths. Maybe he should do the same like them.

In front of him was a round object with... whatever it was placed, the smell was unimaginable but in a good way. He picked up something from the table, his hand was short though. Luckily it was the metal object that they were using. It looked strange that the metal was round and decorated with strange patterns.

* * *

 _So...what is he supposed to do again?_

* * *

Andrew forgot on what he was going to do with the object, and he couldn't place it back on the table because it might be rude.

Andrew just place it on his nose since it actually fit.

A small giggle suddenly erupted in the whole table. It was coming from the youngest Almzicle as she aimed a finger to the young boy. "Hey! Look what Andrew is doing! So absurd!" She giggled like there was no tomorrow while crouching down on her stomach.

Chihiro looked down on Andrew as he saw the spoon on his nose. He promptly removed it as he gasped in awe. "Andrew! Don't play with a spoon..." Chihiro said like a nurturing parent.

Hiro moved his eyes on the source of ruckus... This was a good opportunity to prank again, however... His head just filled with wonder... and seemed that the boy was getting more mysterious than ever.

Michelle snickered, "What kind of a kid who doesn't want to eat Corina's cooking?"

"Either he can't eat because of his injuries or he naturally doesn't want to eat." Tadashi somehow defended the child's actions. Normally, kids at his age were hard to motivate to eat because they could get distracted a lot. The same thing what happened to Hiro in his young days as the big brother of the Hamada family.

"Ea...ting?...What... is... Eating?" Andrew asked.

Looked like none of Tadashi's answers were there.

Taichi and Lauryn were horrified when Andrew asked that question. What kind of a child who didn't know what eating was or even at least how to eat?!

Sarah looked at Michelle in dismay.

Hiro and Corina leaned a choke. In Corina's, eating was her first "reflex" ever since she learned to walk. In Hiro's mind... Things were turning ridicule and out of common sense.

When Abby sensed the pressure in the atmosphere, she held her breath down and behaved properly. Well, her father glared at her because of her improper behaviour. It was not right to laugh even things were getting funny...

Chihiro frowned, rejecting Andrew's statement, "Well... You know eating... Where you supplement your hunger and absorbing food for energy... right?" Chihiro wanted to believe on himself that Andrew was only "joking" and a kid who just wanted to play... Although sticking a spoon on a nose was against his personal standard.

Hiro, cutting his long term of silence, quickly stood up from his chair. " **WILL YOU STILL ACT OBLIVIOUS ABOUT THAT KID'S CONDITION?!** "

All eyes shifted towards him except Chihiro who seemed now in tranquilized demeanor.

"Michelle..." Sarah said to the source of Andrew's amnesia. She suspected that she really did a hard blow to his head.

"What now?!" Michelle asked irritatingly. The whole family were blaming Michelle for the child's condition. "Look, I know I hit him with a car and caused him Amnesia. But him asking the obvious questions is what I don't know! What do you expect from me that I'm going to take care of him? It is like going back to zero when I became the big sister!" she said.

"Back to zero..." That sparked Lauryn's mind for a second about Andrew's amnesia.

"I know what really happened to him!" Lauryn said with haste from her discovery, the others were dumbfounded about what she said. "Back to zero...His Amnesia! Not only it erases his memories, but his own mindset went "back to zero"! He doesn't know what his surname is, he doesn't know what parents are, and he doesn't know what eating is. All because everything in his own mind is erased!"

Taichi gasped in the horrifying revelation when Lauryn was right. It could be even the reason why Andrew couldn't walk because he never knew what walking was.

Tadashi went to where Andrew was sitting beside Chihiro and Hiro. Tadashi knelt down to his knees to Andrew's level as he placed his hands onto the child's shoulders gently.

"Andrew... Answer my question and you have to be honest. What's your name?" he asked the child.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"An...drew?"

Tadashi's eyes widened, "Lauryn's right. He even took his name as a question, not a sentence. He doesn't know he even is or at least anything. Everything went back to zero for him!"

"Ha...Ha... **WHAT THE HECK?! IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!** " Hiro exclaimed terribly as he harshly tousled his hair. " **THIS IS ILLOGICALLY IMPOSSIBLE!** "

"Yeah...Impossible...But it happened..." Chihiro muttered in a very low and sad tone... Hiro dazed at him and found the programmer on a statue-like position. His head was bent down and was facing the "mysterious" but really went back to "zero" boy.

Corina tried to peek over Chihiro's face, but, due to his bangs, she couldn't at least see his eyes.

"Why..." Chihiro muttered out in lifeless way.

"It's just like you said 'It happened'..." Michelle said calmly. Her eyes were glaring at Andrew. She wished that she did left him on the road. But, she couldn't rewind time now and she made her decision just because she's a doctor.

Lauryn looked down, feeling ashamed of what she said. Especially when she was right, sometimes she came in the wrong time as always.

Taichi placed his hands on her shoulder in comfort when he saw her depressed when she was right about Andrew's amnesia, "It's okay Lauryn, you did the right choice. I'm so glad you said it or we'll never know what's wrong with the child."

Sarah also placed her hand on Lauryn's shoulder, "He's right. We're proud to have a sister who's smart to make a choice, even though it's risky."

Lauryn didn't respond, she only stared at her book.

Tadashi stared at the innocent face of the child. How treacherous it must be for the child to lose every single thing of who he was. Whoever did this to him must be crazy to do that to a child, it's inhumane. He embraced Andrew in a hug, as a sign of comfort for the child if ever.

"...So...What now?" Hiro entered when everything was **QUIET** again. "Okay, we know it already. Then what's next?"

Chihiro emitted a small squeak as Hiro pursed his lips in curiosity. By any seconds later, Hiro saw Chihiro moving his hands upward and placed on his... face?

Taichi saw his son about to cry since the revelation was really shocking. His child was sensitive to things when he was feeling like he couldn't do anything to fix the problem. "Chihiro..."

Hiro smacked his face. Okay, things were getting worse. Worse, worse, worse. And worse, the crowd was still quiet.

"Uhh...Okay..." Hiro bite his lip, "are we just gonna watch Chihiro...cry...and be like statues...? Get it?" He even gestured his hands pointing the young crossdresser and the reset to zero boy.

Donald curtly cleared his throat and scrutinized everyone. "Let's make a fast decision. He will stay here. Besides, it was clearly Michelle's fault on why this happened and she should take responsibility with him." Donald announced that astonished everyone. Hiro twitched on the side because he never expected for the strict man to decide so **FAST**.

"What?!" Michelle rose from her seat when her father gave orders to his own daughter. "This is so unfair! It's just an accident, do I really have to take him?!"

Donald locked his eyes on her daughter. "Well, certainly."

"I...I..." Michelle grunted in anger. Just because she made an accident didn't mean it was **ALL** her fault. The boy made himself hit by Michelle's car and caused amnesia. It was an equal exchange of scenarios. Everyone did their part in the incident.

She couldn't win from the conversation with her father since he would say anything to counter her arguments. She couldn't even say that the Hamadas and the Fujisakis should take care of him because they were employees. Double work would be unfair to them, if that was what he would say.

Michelle picked up her food as she walked away to the dinning room and went to her bedroom, instead. Sarah had to sigh because of Michelle.

Donald sighed. "Well... She is not thinking wider. I guess I should strip her position in the company." Donald said calmly, however, the indignation in his voice was subtle. It was a shame that their family argument had been witnessed by his employees and it was not a good sight to see. In addition, they had seen how frivolous his daughter might be. He closed his eyes tightly and opened with a harsh glare.

Corina, on the side, was celebrating slyly because now, her sister was given some likely lecture by their father. She just came in realization when Chihiro flashed on her mind as she turned to him worriedly.

Thankfully, Chihiro was done weeping and at least lifted a small smile.

"Uhh..." Hiro was needless to say anything as he slowly seated down. He almost touched Chihiro's shoulder, but he retreated it quickly. They were still in bad terms and this was not still the right time to "talk" to him.

Taichi went stiff when the boss was about to strip her position in the company. It scared him that it might happen to Tadashi and him.

Both of them were fathers and they had their ways of raising their child, but maybe stripping their passions was way too far and making things worse.

"Uhh... Maybe stripping her position is a little bit extreme. Um... How about the kids, Tadashi and I take care of Andrew? We can have shifts with Michelle on the time to taking care of him. We don't mind about double jobs. And besides Andrew is close to Hiro and Chihiro, I think he needs them more." Taichi asked the boss about his suggestion.

Donald raised a brow. "Are you sure of it? Besides, it's time for her to give some lecture. It's not reasonable if I'll let this one pass." he answered on his usual strict and frightening voice. "I'm not an abusive businessman and I never took all the advantages. It doesn't mean that the boy is close to your young ones will be their responsibility already. It was my daughter's obligation since she is the one who cause this mess. It's time for her to grow up if I'll give this assignment to her."

"Well, I am Chihiro's father and I have experiences in taking care of my son. If there is a possibility that I may not good in my job, then I will make it up for it by taking care of Andrew. Regaining his memories is the top priority for all of us now." Taichi said with slight nervousness. He didn't want to get fired yet, after all.

Tadashi liked the idea of taking care of Andrew. It was like taking care of Hiro when he was young and it might be a good training for Hiro, too in becoming a big brother in the future.

Donald took another sigh as he played his lips. "Well...On second thought you're actually right. You ARE more experienced on raising a child. I'm just afraid if my daughter will make another mistake that will harm him." he took a quick glance on Andrew. "I shall entrust you also with this. It will bug my conscience if something will happen unpleasant to him."

Chihiro, now fully recovered, offered a cheerful smile. "U-Uhh yes! We will take care of Andrew! We promise that we'll bring his memories back!"

"Of course, we'll take care of Andrew." Taichi said with a smile. He was relieved that the boss said yes to the permission of taking care of the child.

"We'll make sure that he's safe. Looks like the kids are really going to have a little brother to take care of." Tadashi said as he ruffled Andrew's hair.

Hiro almost slipped on the chair by hearing Chihiro's tremendous switch of mood. Awhile ago, he was crestfallen, now he was shining like the sun. He could feel a strange determination on Chihiro's words and it was shuddering him down in some sort. He tried to calm his excitement however, he didn't want to pop the balloon on his head. It was so rude of him if he **DID**.

And another but again, Hiro was conspicuously never wishing for a responsibility.

Chihiro, meanwhile, gave a brimming smile on the innocent child. "Me and Hiro will bring your memories back. To all your previous self. We promise you that."

Andrew stared at the people in front of him. He wondered why.

Donald nodded in satisfaction. "Well said. But remember, you need to switch job with Michelle. You will not take it all, understood?"

Chihiro was the first to answer. "Yes, sir!"

Hiro slumped down in depression because...of that kid. "Oh man..." He whispered on himself.

And so, they furthered continue their breakfast.

* * *

 _Approximately, 9:53 am_

 _Tuesday, Headquarters, Almzicle Corporation Building_

 _January 18, 201X_

* * *

"Andrew, say 'A'," Chihiro said while making an "A" pronouncing shape. Chihiro, Hiro and Andrew was gathered in the center of the living room as the young programmer was teaching the reset boy the basic English Alphabet. Knowledge postcards were in disarray in the floor as Andrew and Chihiro were sitting on it, too.

Hiro, who disliked this idea, was sitting idly on the couch while staring at the ceiling. He was totally ignoring his friend's activity of " **Oplan: Bring Andrew's Memories Back** " and thinking it was completely absurd.

"Hiro! Help me here please...I can't teach him alone!" Chihiro turned to him but Hiro waved his hand in refusal.

"Nah, you can do it alone." Hiro answered as he went back on his idle position. He sighed as he thought that Chihiro was getting insane on being so dedicated to help a stranger; even Andrew's condition was now identified.

Chihiro pouted, "Fine." He stared back at Andrew again and grabbed another postcard again, "and this is E... Say it. 'E~~'!"

Michelle was walking to the living room with her utensils until she saw the kids. She remembered that she had to take care of Andrew since she was the cause of his "Zero Amnesia". She dumped them on the sink and stomped to her room as fast as she could.

Andrew was still getting the hang of saying the letters of what they so called "Alphabet", all he had to do was follow Chihiro's mouth and say it.

"e...E...E~"

Sounding easy enough for him probably.

Chihiro clasped his hands with glee. "Yey! You are getting it so fast! You are a fast learner!" He rejoiced however it just made Hiro to smack his palm on his face.

"Hey Chihiro," he called, "it is still A and E yet. Not yet, A, E, I, O, U."

Well, Chihiro just ignored him and grabbed the next letter. "Now this one, 'I'..."

Hiro growled deliriously on Chihiro's insanity. While complaining about it, he accidentally saw Michelle as he stood up to call for her.

"Michelle!" Hiro called when he remembered that she had the share with the obligation for Andrew.

"Oh great." Michelle went into a sprint in running to her room. She opened her door and slammed it behind her.

"I...I!" Andrew chanted.

Meanwhile, Tadashi and Taichi were watching Chihiro while teaching Andrew the vowels. The brother couldn't help but to smile from ear to ear. It was reminding him when Hiro said his own name when he was a baby.

Taichi was proud of his son in helping the child regaining his memories back.

"This is hilarious." Hiro muttered on himself as he jumped out from the couch. "I'll just go to the kitchen."

Hiro was about to leave the living room when Hanson entered the area.

"Mr. Fujisaki and Mr. Hamada," Hanson greeted as he slightly bowed, "Mr. Almzicle is summoning you to his office right now."

Taichi gulped his throat, "Looks like it's time."

"Kids, we gotta go." Tadashi said as he stood up from his seat.

"What a good timing..." Hiro said mentally as he grunted on his own. Chihiro stood up from his feet... Pretty hesitant to leave the young boy alone. Their session wasn't yet finish, however, they were being called already.

Chihiro smiled down to Andrew, "We will just gonna leave you for awhile, OK? Just stay here and we will be back immediately. Be a good boy," He patted the young boy's head. Chihiro spotted the white streak again on his head as he thought of it as his lucky charm if something bad would happen during their talk with the CEO.

Andrew could only nod as he gripped a book that Lauryn gave to him in case he would get bored. The book was about College chemistry though. He smiled at Chihiro.

Chihiro felt complacent now when Andrew returned a smile.

"Chihiro, let's go." Hiro called as the young programmer turned to the black hair lad. Hanson spun his heels towards another direction as he started to walk. The Fujisaki's and the Hamada's followed him reluctantly.

They reached the vault-like door and pressed the codes as it opened it thoroughly.

Footsteps were heard in deadly silence as they reached the another door on other side.

Everyone was nervous on their hearts. Shivering of spines were ruling their bodies as their minds were over thinking on what would happen during their name changing process.

Was it for the better where their lives would be peaceful like they were expecting?

Or was it for the worse where they would have their biggest regret on reaching this kind of agreement?

All the answers would be given behind this door.

Therefore, Hanson twisted the knob as the light flooded on their eyes.

* * *

 _Approximately, 10:05 am_

 _Tuesday, Main Office, Almzicle Corporation Building_

 _January 18, 201X_

* * *

Currently, Donald was sitting on his chair while there was a man with high authority in government, conversing with the CEO.

The man was carrying a black attache case on his hand and accompanied with other two men behind him, perhaps from the same agency he was. He was also had spiky black hair and sharp eyes as his curly side brows were pretty noticeable, too.

Hanson accosted to his boss and leaned over to whisper to say that his new employees were here already.

Donald moved his eyes and gladly smiled to his employees. "I see you are here. Come here so we can get started." Donald said nicely.

The rest of the four sisters had arrived behind the two men.

Corina was staring at Chihiro. She couldn't help but felt sorry for him since changing a name was nothing different from changing a whole identity. She was afraid for him.

Lauryn was looking at Tadashi's stoic face. She feared of what would become of the future if he was not Tadashi anymore.

Michelle seemed not to care about the contract. She was just there since she was the second eldest. She rolled her eyes in annoyance of the ceremony that she came several times.

Sarah, as the eldest, had her own responsibilities. The company would be soon inherited by her once her father retired.

"Gentlemen, as soon as your identity is changed, you will be given some privileges in security. And Taichi, your wish of protecting the children will happen. The Almzicle Corporation has numerous incidents of the employees being killed and such, once you are killed your new names will not be known to the public as such on who you really were. We held proper funeral in telling their families that their job has come to an end." Sarah declared.

Taichi didn't respond and only grip on Chihiro's hand even tighter. It would make sense, if they died no one would know who they really were. It was the best for the family of the deceased to know first, in respect of course.

Tadashi sighed, especially the news of the "Mass Grave for Children" horrified him. He never wanted his younger brother to be in the mass grave in a rotten way.

Chihiro gazed up to his father who had the same nerve as him. However, he could see that his father was trying to be strong for him and he should not worry anymore since Taichi was always there for him.

Hiro was only having a straight face like his older brother; however his face was gaudy to show a little emotion on him. He was lonely at some point because he couldn't hang out anymore of his friends back then and his name would be as good as buried in a grave. He was having a funny idea on what his friends would react that "Hiro Hamada" was not existing anymore.

They strode towards in front of the CEO as the man of high authority faced them.

"May I presume..." The man narrowed his eyes in familiarity, "...Taichi Fujisaki and Tadashi Hamada...? Am I right?"

"Yes, yes we are." Tadashi answered in a monotone voice.

"And the kids, Chihiro Fujisaki and Hiro Hamada." Taichi then added.

The man smiled wide as he offered a hand, "What an honour to meet you here! I'm so glad to see living legends in technology industry! Mr. Almzicle never told me that you are working now under him."

Donald cleared his throat, "Well... I'll just clarify Lexon," Donald stared at them as he continued, "They are the ones I'm telling you about. They are your next client."

The man, Lexon, widened his eyes in shock. "Oh. What a shame! Forgive me, I'm just starstruck with the two of you." He pulled a handkerchief inside his suit and wiped a dripping sweat on his face.

Hiro twitched and a sarcastic chuckle sounded inside him. And, it just made Chihiro's nervousness to get more intense.

Michelle smacked her head with her palm. Lexon was the guy which she thought that he was on a sugar rush in a serious moment.

"Father, shall we start?" Sarah asked the boss of the company.

Donald closed his eyes first as his aura went serious again. "Well, Mr. Lexon, the table is yours."

As on cue, Lexon signed to his attendants to open the black attache case he was holding. Stacks of paper was there that it made the younger Hamada to raise his brows in confusion.

"Whoa, that's a lot of paper." Hiro voiced out accidentally as Chihiro took a quick glance on him. "What?! I'm just surprise. I don't know name changing is a tiresome one." Hiro was clearly referring at the papers.

Lexon stiffened. "Oh. I brought the wrong one."

Tadashi and Taichi looked at each other in confusion. Was this the name changing process looked like? Or it was just some relief before they got to the serious stuff?

"Ah!" Lexon exclaimed, out of the blue. It made everyone startled as he grabbed the attache case and placed it in the center table. He was disarranging the papers as when he picked "one", he raised it in the air. "There you are!" he said happily and everyone was twitching on his unlikely behavior as a government agent.

Michelle could only yawn loudly when Lexon was being silly. It mostly bored her. She saw the two employees who seemed to be constipated from when they thought that this would be the worst minute of their lives.

"I can't hold on much longer. My palms are sweating!" Taichi whispered down to Tadashi's ears.

"Calm down. I think it'll be over soon." Tadashi reassured though he really wanted the contract to be finished fast. Though he doubted the "soon" part.

Lexon straightened his posture and dusted of the paper for some possible dirt on it. "Well, I found the legal paper and here we are." He faced the two professionals again and unexpectedly, his serious stare was... frightening; far from the idiosyncratic behavior awhile ago.

Corina gulped. This was the first time she became nervous in this kind of matter because it was not this TOO serious before. Or might because... Chihiro was there?

Lexon's black eyes pinned towards them. "I know you are aware of this already and I just want to learn if you are 100 percent sure on it already? If yes, the terms and conditions will be discussed by my fellow agents."

Taichi straighten up himself up; looking at Lexon's eyes with determination.

"Yes, we are aware of it." Taichi said.

"And we are ready of the consequences too," Tadashi added with a straight face.

Hiro learned how to feel nervous again as he gripped his chest, tightly and Chihiro seized his father's hand while wishing for the best outcome.

* * *

 _Approximately, 10:24 am_

 _Tuesday, Headquarters, Almzicle Corporation Building_

 _January 18, 201X_

* * *

Abigail was on her usual ninja mode. She was tipping her toes in the floor while searching for her cat, Jebat. It was a good time to play with her pet since all of the people were busy on her Daddy's office and no one would scold her down on her childishness.

"Aha!" she silently yelped when she spotted the white cat in the midst of the living room. Aside from the cat, there were towers of books and she figured out that Jebat was hiding there for a long time. In fury for the cat's wise tactic, she stealthily drawing near at the towers.

"Oh dear, I'll catch you Jebat..." Abigail thought with a smirk and when she sensed a right timing, she suddenly hopped towards Jebat. Unfortunately, the cat saw her and acted immediately in dodging her surprise attack. Abigail's force resulted a destruction to the towers and it just buried the youngest Almzicle alive.

Andrew was currently reading the chart of the periodic table when he took at least tons of books from Lauryn's room. Aside from wearing the clothes he first wore (Good thing it's now washed clean from stench), there is a long white fabric around his neck with two long ends behind it. It was his white sheet that Sarah transformed it into a scarf — the scarf resembled like angel's wings for some reason. Right now, he was unaware that he read too much books already. That's until he heard a bump, lots of heavy sounded bumps on the living room. He wondered where the sound came until he realized that he was surrounded by towers of books that he unconsciously made.

The little boy attempted to stand up and walk, but he then fell onto his knees when he is still incapable of walking yet. He decided to crawl using his hands and feet to find the source of the noise, that is when he saw a large pile of books that somehow fell when it was stacked into a tower before. While figuring out the cause of how the stack fell, there is that spot on where he could see a small golden ribbon buried to the pile of books. Andrew carefully picked the book while not trying to make the whole pile another pile again, he neatly stacked the books once he picked them up. From there when it is almost cleared, a small emerged where it is none other than Abigail Almzicle. How did she got buried in the first place is what Andrew wondered, but that will have to settle later as he helped Abigail out of the pile.

"Ouch...That silly cat...!" Abigail slowly sat up after finally seeing the light from being buried where it's very dark. She saw the young boy as she suddenly giggled when she remembered a happening back in the breakfast table, she's still thankful that he saved her. "Ohhh! Andrew! Thank you for helping me up!"

She noticed his scarf as she curiously caressed it. "Oh. Your scarf is cool. Can I borrow it? Can I? Can I?!" Her eyes twinkled while begging for him to lend his scarf.

Andrew isn't used interacting people who weren't Hiro and Chihiro, he's quite a shy figure as he seems. He could only look away as he held an end to his scarf behind him. He didn't answer and just shook his head as a sign of "no" to her.

Abby seemed to understand his refusal. Instead of having a feeling of resentment towards him, she smiled cheerfully. "Sorry!" she scratched her cheek. She was ran out of things to say as she saw a book from his hand. It was opened in a page of some sort, however, she couldn't understand a thing on what was written there. Her eyes locked there but it was making her head spin.

When Abby looked at the book that he was reading, he decided to show it to her completely. He flipped a page about the Periodic Table and held the book widely in front of her, not sure if he is making Abby understand what he is reading though.

"Che...Chemis...try...Chemistry." Andrew blurted out a word that Lauryn only taught to him.

Abigail felt the dizziness dominated her all of the sudden. She couldn't really understand a single thing on the so-called "Periodic Table" that Andrew was telling to her. "How are you supposed to understand that! It's brain bleeding!" Abby exclaimed exaggeratedly.

Brain bleeding? Was that even a word? Andrew raised a brow at Abby as he pointed an Element with the letter of Hs.

"S..See? One...Hundred Eight...Element: Hassium." he said when he told the atomic number and the chemical element of the said element.

"Ha...Hassium? Awwwww!" Abigail repeated as she frantically flailed her head and slumped her body on the floor. "I can only hear that from my nerdy sisters."

Andrew didn't listen to what Abby said and decided in proceeding of reading the book instead. He crawled up to a stack of books nearby and sat on top of it. He opened the page where he left off and read it without distractions.

Abigail raised her head and stared at Andrew. She scowled as she thought that Andrew would be her playmate but it seemed like it wouldn't happen, looks like Lauryn got in first before her. She was bored to play all day long just all by herself because she was the only "kid" in the family. She was hoping she would have him however it was her older sister Lauryn's fault to give him another "hobby".

She sighed hopelessly, "They're raising another nerdy nerd in the family." she pouted, "How cruel for me. No fun."

A small purr echoed beside her as Abigail looked behind and spotted her cat. A wide and cheerful smile brimmed up on her lips as she glued her vision down on Jebat.

"Get ready," she threatened to her cat. She took one last glance to Andrew and found an enigmatic concentration on his eyes...Well, she was not minding on it anymore and chased over Jebat.

* * *

 _Approximately, 10:39 am_

 _Tuesday, Main Office, Almzicle Corporation Building_

 _January 18, 201X_

* * *

"Are you done reading the papers?" Lexon asked. He was tapping his foot on the floor while growing impatient. The two professionals were stuck staring at the papers as he looked on his wristwatch.

Tadashi snapped out of his gaze when looking at the paper for many times, "Ah...Yes. I'm done."

"Me too, I think." Taichi said yet doubting if he ever understood the content well.

Approximately, they had consumed 10 minutes scanning it. Based on Lexon's calculation.

Donald rose up from his seat as he strode towards his employees.

"Well, let's get it done." Donald declared. He put his hand on the mid-air as Hanson came over and handed him a small black box. Right after, he placed it on the table where the four subjected persons were gathered down from their seats.

Hiro and Chihiro was sitting beside their guardians and they also had their respective papers, probably they would sign on, too. The young botfighter was just never minding everything while Chihiro's tremor were getting evident on his whole body.

Sarah moved forward close to the four people. On her hands was a blade and a traditional fountain pen that was somehow old and stained with dried red ink.

"Are you ready? Once you've signed the contract with your blood, there is no going back." Sarah asked them with a stern face like her father. She was not kidding about the "signing with blood" part.

Taichi's eyes widened in shock, especially when he found out the tip of the pen was actually a dry blood.

"With...our blood? You're kidding right?" Tadashi asked.

"What does it look like? The blade and the pen is evident." Michelle barged in rudely. She couldn't believe that the four didn't see the obvious.

Hiro flinched. "What?! Why our blood?!" he screeched as he stood up. "Normally signing uses normal ink! But what kind of joke is it?!"

Lexon pinned a deadly glare down at Hiro. It was conspicuous that he was not pleased on his reaction. "Well you are not tying up a contract in any normal company. Besides, your lives are on the line. Your blood is the strong evidence of your pact with Mr. Almzicle."

Everyone gasped in shock. In just a split second, Lexon's hands were wrapped on Hiro's neck.

"Lexon!" Donald roared while he and Tadashi grab Lexon's shoulders away as his grip slipped off to Hiro's as he slumped hard on the couch.

Tadashi isn't done yet with Lexon as he grabbed the man's collar and yank him face to face, "What the **HECK ARE YOU DOING TO MY BROTHER?!** " Tadashi yelled at the attacker who strangled Hiro.

Hiro's face was tainted with fear and surprise as his heart was racing in a fast pace. The older brother held Hiro close to him. He didn't want anyone to lay a hand on his younger brother.

Taichi hugged his son since he didn't want Chihiro getting involved of a fight and got hurt.

Lexon glared at Tadashi as he was about to retort however the CEO held his shoulders and went to the front.

"I apologize for him. Make the contract signing done and we will talk about this matter afterwards." Donald calmly said.

Tadashi's rage is boiling against Lexon, that he kept on glaring at him while letting go his grip on the collar. Lexon and Tadashi continued glared at each other while going back to where they started. Tadashi consulted Hiro while Lexon walked to the CEO, their anger is still fussing them.

Sarah could only look at Chihiro, who seemed to be (trying to be) ready.

"Chihiro, you may start." Sarah said it out loud that Chihiro's father jumped in surprise. Why does Chihiro had to be first?! Taichi attempted to stop his son, but seeing what happened between Lexon and Hiro, he could only hoped that Chihiro wouldn't back out.

Chihiro, in verge of nervousness, grabbed the blade with his shaky hands and incised his thumb with his eyes closed. A tear escaped on his eyes and placed the blade on its place again.

The blood was dripping on the table and fetched for the old fountain pen next. He dripped the point of the pen on the blood on the table and once he got a good amount of "ink", he signed the contract in the bottom.

* * *

 **Chihiro Fujisaki - faced out.**

* * *

Taichi picked up the blade next. He wiped Chihiro's remaining blood stain on the blade. He placed the blade on his palm and...just stood there...frozen in place. Both of his hands were shaking, not sure if it really hurt just like his son experienced or not. His breath was short and he was getting sweaty. He couldn't say that he couldn't do it in front of the people or he'll get chocked to death.

Taichi stabbed the blade on the palm of his left hand which shocked everyone that he had to go far to get blood. He silently screamed as the the ooze on his own blood dripping on his hand fast. He dipped the fountain pen on his bleeding hand and quickly signed on the contract in a messy handwriting and from too much blood.

* * *

 **Taichi Fujisaki - or at least his previous name.**

* * *

"I might heal your hand later." Tadashi said as he picked up the blade and wiped Taichi's remaining blood. He took a deep breath and prayed in silence. Lauryn was keeping an eye of him of how he would get the blood.

After his prayer, he swiftly lacerate his right wrist. He was lucky he didn't cut on where the artery was, otherwise he would have to go to their hospital and recover from his wrong move. A right amount of blood came out as it flowed to the tip of the pen. He then signed the contract right after. He mouthed out an "ow" from his mouth while wiping the blood on his wound.

Lauryn went depressed when he signed the contract.

* * *

 **Tadashi Hamada - that was the thing she could ever see from the contract.**

* * *

Hiro finally regained his composure after watching the traumatizing blade stunts. He stared at everyone first as he took the final glance to Lexon who seemed still mad at him... Although he wasn't sure if that disdain was really meant to him. He moved his hand to reach out for the blade and cleaned on his sleeve. He sliced it on his two index fingers and let the blood dropped on the signing area on his paper.

The paper, of course, wet on the side as he used the old pen and signed his name over it. The last stroke of "A" on "Hamada" was hard for him to write, yet, this was it. And so, he wrote it.

* * *

 **Hiro Hamada - the final time where he could see it as his old self.**

* * *

...

...

...

That's it.

That was all of them.

They had signed the contract.

They couldn't return nor travel back in order to stop it.

That was it for the Hamadas and the Fujisakis.

* * *

"Ouch..." Taichi whispered when the wound on his hand was actually stinging him. Maybe he sounded that he had slash his fingers instead of stabbing it.

"That's it for us, isn't it?" Tadashi asked himself of what would happen next.

Michelle had been leaning on a wall while watching them cutting their...whole self and signed the dumb contract. She sighed in boredom that another bunch of employees were going to be hired, and maybe die instantly to be added. Michelle scoffed, "They're not going to last long." she murmured quietly.

Lauryn looked down on the ground in sadness. Changing their names was one thing, but changing their identities slowly was another. She didn't know if they were still going to be the same people she met before the contract. She didn't know if Tadashi Hamada would be still the same person she bumped into.

Sarah could only sigh in relief that the contract was done, but the strangling part to Hiro was a surprising one. She even stepped a distance from Lexon. He was nuts! She was now concerned of the employees after they signed the contract.

Corina couldn't help but took glances to Chihiro. She was worried about him, especially right now he was crying for himself. She had no idea on the reason why she was concerned for him because she had just met him yesterday. She took another glance to Hiro who seemed unaffected with all the events that happened today.

An emotional and an emotionless. What a tandem to see...

Hiro went beside Chihiro and grabbed his shoulder. "C'mon. It's not like it's the end of the world already right...? We just changed our names that's all..."

Hiro was making an irony for himself. Yesterday, he was resistant from the name changing, now he was telling it was just a mere one. Chihiro kept on wailing and Hiro could see how fragile and vulnerable his fellow friend might be. He was feeling a little guilty on all of his annoyances he had caused for the young programmer.

"Well, we are done." Donald proclaimed as he spread his arms wide. "Welcome to Almzicle Corporation."

Mixed emotions filled each stomachs. Happy, yet sad? It was shining but it was raining? There was a rainbow but the sky was cloudy? There was just one word that could describe everything.

 _ **Bittersweet.**_

* * *

 _Approximately, 10:59 am_

 _Tuesday, Headquarters, Almzicle Corporation Building_

 _January 18, 201X_

* * *

Abigail was still busy on catching down her cat. It had been awhile since the chase happened until she just skidded to a halt when she saw the main door being opened. She could see an incoming Hanson and the rest of the residents in the house except of her father who was busy on the company affairs.

Abby was about to greet them hi but she drawn back when noticing the glum aura in some of them. She decided to stand beside her older sister Corina to ask what happened.

In other way around, Hiro was following Chihiro's track as Chihiro was striding towards the midst of the living room where their so-called little brother was located. The young programmer saw the young boy in the top of the book tower and smiled weakly by knowing that Andrew was so determined to learn on his own.

The rest of the elder sisters got their jaw dropped when they saw the little boy sitting on a tall stack on books. Their gaze shifted at Lauryn, it's obvious that she was the one who gave Andrew a book.

"Uh, Lauryn. What kind of book you gave to Andrew?" Sarah asked the third sister since she was the bookworm on the group.

"College Chemistry. I can't find any books with pictures since it's with Abby, and it's rude to ask anyway. So I gave him the books I had when I was in college, it's first year chemistry anyway." Lauryn answered while wondering how in the world Andrew was able to get her books from her room.

"Ya sure it's College Chemistry or Alchemy he's reading to?" Michelle pointed to the book he was **CURRENTLY** reading. With her sharp eye, she could see that it was her sister's book about the history of chemistry, specifically Alchemy.

"Wow, I never thought Andrew can read **THAT** much books! Or maybe he was just looking for pictures?" Taichi inquired the books he was reading from the pile. Most of them were about Chemistry or Mathematics, but there were some books about History.

Tadashi was wondering if how would Andrew get down from the pile. It's like a cat stuck in the tree, "Any ideas on getting him down?"

Hiro shrugged on his brother. He was also wondering how that kid climbed on that tall tower yet he was having problems on his motor skills. Andrew fell on the floor last night and...

Hiro's eyes widened. "Oh shoot. We need to bring him down immediately!" His clumsiness was severe so if ever Andrew might fall on that one, well...

"Andrew! Come down! It's way too dangerous there!" Chihiro called for him as Hiro promptly went in circles around the book tower in case the boy would accidentally fall down.

Andrew heard Chihiro's voice from below and he was snapped from his gaze on the book. He was actually unaware that the stacks were really high. It was actually a small stack before. Now, how in the world he went too high?

The stacks were swaying whenever Andrew was moving. There's a possibility the books would fall, and him too!

Taichi and Tadashi followed Hiro as they tried to spot themselves on which corner Andrew would land.

"Well, I don't like what might happen next." Corina said on the side as she began to leave the area and Abigail obliged to follow her. Abby had an idea that Corina would head in the kitchen and would stress eat; her normal way to overcome her depression.

Chihiro was uneasy and he could see that Andrew was having trouble. He looked behind and found Michelle who was laughing. He couldn't help, but glared down on her.

Michelle couldn't help but laugh at the situation. It was so funny that a boy was stuck on the book tower he unconsciously built! Looked like Andrew isn't such an ordinary boy after all.

"Maybe you can help us, too here right? You are also responsible with him and as far as I know... You are the one who caused him amnesia." Chihiro said it with no hesitations and pinned all those words straight to her face.

"Tch! Ouch, that really hurt," Michelle commented sarcastically as she walked to the towering books.

Michelle shoved Tadashi and Taichi away and went to her fighting stance. "When I demolish these books, one of you three have to the kid. A big fall would cause blunt force trauma from this height." Michelle commanded Hiro, Tadashi, and Taichi to catch him. Chihiro was out of the question, though.

Chihiro shrieked out. "Hey! What are you planning?! It's way too dangerous—"

"Just let it man," Hiro cut him off as he readied himself for the possible fall that might happen.

Michelle cracked her neck and took a deep breath in staring at the tower in concentration.

* * *

 _One..._

 _Two..._

 _Three!_

* * *

" **HIYAH!** " Michelle cried as she performed a high kick that the whole tower of books had toppled off the stack.

Andrew went of balance as the stack fell from the pile. He didn't even bother to scream, because he had no idea about falling. And gravity, definitely gravity was speeding him.

Tadashi and Taichi readied themselves for the impact... that was, on which person was going to catch Andrew before he hit the ground.

Before any moments passed, Hiro analyzed that Andrew will going to fall in any direction but **NOT** to where the adults were located. He quickened himself to rushed on Andrew's "landing spot". He almost cursed under his breath when he felt he would not get in time so he dived on the ground, in hopes that he would catch him.

"Ack!" Chihiro winced in hurt when he saw that... Andrew fell inappropriately. "...that's a literal double ouch."

"That's going to leave a mark." Tadashi saw when Andrew landed on Hiro's back. He wondered how heavy the child was. Hopefully that wouldn't cause a fracture on Hiro's back.

Taichi lifted Andrew from Hiro, "Are you two okay?" the father asked them.

"Uhh...I think I'm fine..." Hiro lifted a thumbs up.

Chihiro hastily went to the landing area as he caressed Andrew's head. "Are you okay Andrew?!"

He could only glare at Chihiro, he thought that Chihiro was asking to him precisely when it was Andrew who was being asked. "Yeah yeah. Forget about me. I'm fine even you don't ask me." Hiro mumbled as he stood up while staggering. "Well, I'm just gonna rest on my room for awhile." Hiro waved his hand and lazily walked towards their room.

But, Tadashi grabbed Hiro's hood and pulled his younger brother back to him, "Oh no you don't, you're limping from what happened. I'll go get some ice and treat your back before your bruise will get worse."

While Tadashi went to the dining room in order to get an ice pack or even just ice, Lauryn started to pick up her books and return them to her room. Sarah and Michelle helped since the books that was read by Andrew were lots. They were still wondering how the child read so many books in such a short time.

Hiro disgruntled as he sat on the couch while throwing some books away. He sighed again and stared up the ceiling...

Chihiro observed his movements. He knew Hiro was also affected as him; and by the next instances...He would call him differently. In literal way.

Chihiro couldn't help but lowered his head down in dismay. He was still sad about the name changing issue since it was still fresh from the oven. He could feel the whole scenario scarred his thumb, also his heart and its wound would probably last forever...

Without his awareness, cold liquid rolled upon his cheeks and it was wetting the floor mat they were present now.

As Andrew finished helping the girls in passing the books from the living room to Lauryn's bedroom, he paused when he saw two people looked down on the floor.

He also looked down and found nothing but fabric carpet and dust. So why were they looking on the floor? Was there something good about the carpet besides the design?

Why are they like that? That was not Hiro and Chihiro before, wasn't it? Were they tired? Were they busy? Were they...sad?

The child went to Chihiro and Hiro in curiosity in finding out their situation. Well, technically he couldn't walk, er, know how to walk yet. He crawled over the floor mat like a baby until he reached to where the kids were.

"Hiro...Chihiro..." he called them in a soft voice.

Chihiro squeaked when he saw Andrew crawling and called for their names. He suddenly wiped his tears and lifted a smile.

"Uhm...What is it Andrew?" Chihiro tried to sound cheerful, but his eyes betrayed him. The tears kept on rolling down on his cheeks while violently wiping it. Unfortunately, when he was wiping it, another batch would flow down.

Hiro stood up and held his shoulder by kneeling down beside him. "It's okay to cry...It's a natural response when you are lonely..." He tried to comfort his fellow friend, although he was struggling on the same problem. Chihiro turned to him and he found Hiro on a somber look; not masking the joker one who used to teased him endlessly.

"Hiro..." Chihiro murmured as he felt Hiro's grip going stronger.

"And...And..." Hiro scowled as he suddenly bursted out in tears, "Crap this eyes! Why are you crying?!" He wiped his tears with his sleeve as Chihiro's heart lightened a bit.

"Stop acting cool, airhead." Chihiro smiled but the tears remained on his face, "Like you said...Crying is a natural response when you are lonely!" Chihiro punched his shoulder weakly, "Release it!"

Hiro chuckled, "Cut it out! I take back from what I said! Crying is so girly...You know..."

And there was a minute of silence where the two young man became crestfallen again.

Andrew felt bad. He didn't know why but it made him sad if they were sad as well.

He wanted to see them happy like the first time he met them.

He held onto Hiro and Chihiro's hands and gripped them tight.

* * *

 _"It's okay. It's going to be okay."_

* * *

Tadashi came out of the dinning room with an ice pack. He stopped when he saw the three kids together. He heard Andrew chanting, "It's okay. It's going to be okay." aloud to Hiro and Chihiro. Andrew could speak in a sentence now?

Taichi walked in to the living room after he helped the sisters fixing Lauryn's bookshelf. The father saw his son and his friend having tears in their eyes, but Andrew was there to comfort the kids.

Taichi placed his hands over his heart and walked to where Tadashi was as his fellow Japanese friend was stunned when watching the children.

"I never knew Andrew would help the kids...in a situation like this." Tadashi said without even bothered the ice pack stinging his hand. Of course, he was also affected from what happen, but he didn't want to show it much.

"I'd say it's a Little Miracle." Taichi replied with a smile. He was happy that there was a good side when things went bad.

Tadashi agreed to what his friend said. Working with a different identity was really hard for them to accept, but seeing an innocent child being an angel when they were depressed made him glad. They made a promise that they would help the child in regaining his memories in exchange of working in the company.

Andrew looked at Hiro and Chihiro with an innocent smile. "It's okay! It's gonna be okay!"

 _ **Little Miracle. Grip It Tight.**_

* * *

 _Approximately, 2:36 pm_

 _Tuesday, Unknown Place in Almzicle Building_

 _January 18, 201X_

* * *

"You let your emotions rushed to your head again, Lexon. We have talked about this already for a thousand times yet...You almost killed a young boy because of that pitiful emotion!" Donald almost yelled down towards Lexon. They were in a place where no one knew it was existing inside the building. Everything was dim and only the light in the ceiling could lighten a small portion in the area.

"Forgive me, Mr. Almzicle..." Lexon bowed his head in shame as he grabbed a tall hat beside him. He placed it on his head as he stood up, "It's just that...He has no idea what we've gone through before we reach in this state. Almost changing a one whole person without causing them Amnesia."

Donald exhaled a long breath and brushed his chin. "I know. And I know your part on it."

Lexon took a slight bow, "Well...My job here is done as of now. Allow me to run into the other side again."

"Lexon." Donald rose from his seat as he patted his shoulder with a grip, "You'll get over on it soon."

Lexon gave a somber look, but went serious next, "See you soon, Mr. Almzicle."

Donald let go of his hand and nodded in affirmation. "You are Lexon in my company alone."

Lexon smiled on the side as he turned back, preparing to leave. "But I'll become Reborn for awhile. The other side is calling now for me."

Lexon left the unknown place as the CEO was on his feet, staring out of his shadow begone.

The old CEO narrowed his eyes in dismay and took another long sigh.

" **Reborn**."

* * *

 **Trishia: So there we have it, Contract of Protection. And then we have introduced the new name system for the remaining characters too. Though the effect on their names, as said in the chapter, permanent not only from the inside of the hospital but also from the outside under protection on the said company and their new names will be introduced will take affect in Chapter 5. Also, new character is Reborn from Hitman Reborn, he's a pretty 'important' character in Time Of Living though I can't spoil it much.  
**

 **Every end of the chapter, a character's name will be presented here. Format is the same as the last time.**

 **Raja Limau = Donald Almzicle  
**

 **Puteri Limau Nipis = Abigail Almzicle**

 **Puteri Limau Bali = Corina Almzicle**

 **Puteri Limau Purut = Lauryn Almzicle**

 **Puteri Limau Manis = Sarah Almzicle**

 **Puteri Limau Kasturi = Michelle Almzicle**

 **Tadashi Hamada = To Be Introduced**

 **Hiro Hamada = To Be Introduced**

 **Taichi Fujisaki = To Be Introduced**

 **Chihiro Fujisaki = To Be Introduced**

 **Reborn= Lexon / Reborn**


End file.
